


The Devil In Disguise

by eu4oria



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, But when their worlds collide, Despite the risks, F/F, Gore, Jinsoul is just an ordinary girl, Quite Literally, Satanism, Strong Language, Thriller, Violence, Yves falls for Jinsoul, Yves is the Devil, Yvesoul - Freeform, completely fictional - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 76,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu4oria/pseuds/eu4oria
Summary: Angels have fallen. But the demons have risen.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 29
Kudos: 129





	1. Crossing Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: This fic consists of satanic innuendos, witchcraft and such. If you are uncomfortable with those things, I wouldn’t advise reading.**
> 
> **(Also there isn’t really any smut but there are initiations of sexual intercourse and at times I may warn ahead of time incase the reader would like to skip it!)**
> 
> **Everything in this fic is basically completely fictional. Including things from the bible, spells, any other magical things that could take place in this story.**
> 
> **But most of all, its Yvesoul, and who doesn’t want to read about two very different people finding their way through a world full of evil and magic.**
> 
> ****

“Is it impossible for you to do this right?” The woman asked, staring at the girl across from her. “I gave you a simple task, to prove yourself, and you didn’t follow through. You know what that means right?”

Heejin swallowed hard. Her hands shaking as she clasped them tightly together. “Yes.....” She stood up shakily. “Just give me one more chance. I promise I’ll prove myself to you.”

* * *

On days like this, people were told to stay inside. It was cold out. The rain was pouring down so hard you could barely see in front of you. The wind shook the trees and brushed up against the windows. 

Jinsoul was a mortician. Or well… she was learning to become one. Her father owned a funeral home. She remembered being creeped out by it. She’d have nightmares whenever she’d listen to her father speak on the phone to his boss about something related to work. At first, Jinsoul wanted to be something else. A firefighter maybe. Or an artist. Her passion for it dying along with her mother that she missed dearly. When she wasn’t helping her father at the funeral home, she was working at a 24 hour convenience store. 

“It’s terrible out there. I hope you don’t have anything important to do today.” Her father said, quickly stepping into the house and removing his soaked jacket. He placed a kiss on her forehead and she smiled before turning back to her sketchbook. Where she had drawn one of her favorite anime characters. 

“No.. not that I know of anyway. I do have a shift in a few hours though.” 

Her father stopped in his tracks. “You can’t call off? I’m telling you Jinsoul… it’s bad out there.” He frowned, and she chuckled.

“I’m a big girl Dad. Don’t worry so much. Besides— it isn’t too far away.” 

He sighed, knowing he didn’t have much influence over Jinsoul anyway. “Where’s your sister by the way?” He questioned, and Jinsoul gestured to the ceiling. Her sister was upstairs, probably napping or just watching something on her phone.

As her father walked up the stairs, the house rumbled from the thunder outside. Maybe her father was right about the weather.. but she had already accepted the shift. Even though she hated overnights, she did it for the extra money. 

Chaewon lay peacefully on her bed, despite the horrible storm, she found comfort in her girlfriend's voice. Even on nights like this. She dropped her phone against the bed when she heard a knock on her door. “One second.” She said to the other girl on the other end. “Come in~” She said, sitting up and facing the person in the doorway. 

“What are you up to?” 

“Just talking to a friend.” She smiled. “Are you just getting in from work?” 

He nodded. “I am. It’s just going to be you and I tonight kiddo. Jinsoul has to work.” 

Chaewon’s face frowned up immediately. “Work..? In this weather?” 

He shrugged. “I said the same thing. But you know how stubborn she is. No use in fighting her.” He slowly shut the door. “I’ll be taking a nap.” 

Chaewon just giggled. “Well— that was my dad.” She said, lifting the phone back up. 

“What did he want?”

“Guess he was just checking on me, letting me know my sister would be leaving soon.” 

The girl paused for a moment. “In this weather?” She felt uneasy. It wasn’t safe to be out in this storm… for multiple reasons. “She can’t call off?”

“She probably could but you know how my sister is… I still can’t believe you haven’t properly met her yet.” Chaewon joked for a moment, although it was true. They hadn’t met properly. She was afraid Jinsoul thought her girlfriend was made up at this point. 

“One day.” The girl could hear her name being called from somewhere in the house, and Chaewon already knew what was coming. “I have to go now. But I promise to come and see you tomorrow?” 

“Okay..” She sulked, but she understood. The call hung up and the girl placed her phone.

“Hyejoo!” Her name rang throughout the home. Bouncing off of the cold brick walls. She slowly made her way upstairs, the tone in the woman's voice making it seem as if it was something urgent. “Oh! You’re here. Finally. Dinner is ready.” Haseul smiled. 

Hyejoo _had_ to find a way to sneak out.

* * *

The good part about Jinsoul’s job, is that it was easy. The bad part about it, was the fact that it was located near a college campus. The store was never really busy. But you had the occasional college kids that came and liked to cause a problem. More than 1 hitting on her and making her deathly uncomfortable. She always tried her best to ignore. 

It was around 10pm that night when her father called, just wanting to check on her before he went to bed. She told him she was fine. Purposely leaving out the part where she was the only person working tonight. The double doors were open, a strong wind following and slamming them shut. The girl seemed drenched from head to toe. And she avoided eye contact with Jinsoul for the most part.

The girl had a slight slouch as she walked, giving her a sense of familiarity. When she arrived at the counter with some snacks, she was shocked to see who it was. “Hyejoo?” 

“Jinsoul.” The girl weakly smiled. “Isn’t it a bit dangerous to be working here so late and alone..?” 

“Somewhat. But I'm not scared. It's just for a few more hours anyway.” She informed and Hyejoo shook her head. Watching as Jinsoul rang up her items. “That’ll be $6.25.” And she waited patiently for Hyejoo to pull out her money. 

Hyejoo handed her the credit card slowly. And the moment she went to give it back, Hyejoo’s hand rested on hers for far too long. The younger girl closed her eyes and began whispering to herself for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

 _”Protect this vessel from all harm and all evil. Protect her from what's to come.”_ She whispered, releasing her grip on Jinsoul who was more confused than anything.

She laughed, grabbing a bag for the girl. “What was that all about?” 

Hyejoo swallowed. “Nothing you just.. you have a pretty cool scar on your cheek.. I just wanted a closer look... is all.” She lied, forcing a smile on her face. “I should get going now. Don’t tell Chaewon you saw me.. she’ll kill me for being out this late.” 

“I won’t. Get home safely Hyejoo.” She smiled, waving as the girl left. She looked down at her wrist, watching as the red finger marks faded away. 

She hadn’t had another customer for about an hour. And she was beginning to hate herself for taking this shift. Not because of the work, but because it was so damn boring. A beeping sound caught her attention, the store doors opening and indicating someone had arrived. But she felt the life leave her body at the person smirking back at her.

“Chan…” Jinsoul muttered.

“All alone tonight huh?” 

“No. My manager is in the back.” She lied, and he backed off. Just a little. But not enough. “And I have a job to do. So please get what you came here for.” 

“Baby don’t be like that.” 

“I’m not your baby.” Jinsoul said angrily. “Now seriously get what you want.” She nearly snapped and he chuckled. His eyes traveling to someone outside of the store window. 

“You’re lucky my girlfriend is watching.” He winked, walking through the aisles and grabbing some snacks. Jinsoul couldn’t wait for him to just fucking leave already. When he came back, he threw the snacks onto the counter, gesturing for her to ring it up as he grabbed his wallet.

While she did so, his eyes flickered up above her head. And he felt uneasy at the sight of a cross being upside down on the wall behind her. It must’ve been a mistake. 

“$8.49.” She informed, getting his attention again. He shook his head, handing her his card as they stood in silence. “Here you go.” Jinsoul said after swiping and bagging his items. 

“See you around sexy.” He winked, completely forgetting about what he saw moments ago. He left the store without another word, taking out the bag of chips and throwing them at the girl that waited in the cold for him. 

They walked off, and from across the street on the bench sat a girl wearing all black. She put her hoodie onto her head and her eyes followed each step the boy made. 

“You seriously need to find a damn job. The last thing I need to do is constantly buy you shit.” He spoke arrogantly, the girl walking by his side. 

“I told you I'm trying..” She said, and there was some obvious shame in her tone. 

“Not hard enough. I don’t even know why I'm with your ass anymore. Seriously nothing ever changes with you. How long are you going to ‘try’ for?” 

The girl tried to stay strong. This wasn’t the first time the boy belittled her. She had gotten so used to it that she eventually just tuned it out. Letting his mouth blabber on as she walked forward without thinking. The only thing shutting him up was the incoming phone call he received. Only hearing his side of the conversation it seemed like a party was happening and he got invited.

“Yeah I’ll definitely be there.” Was the last thing the girl heard as she turned to her right, catching sight of a person in all black walking on the opposite side of the street. She ignored it, not being too afraid because at least she had Chan here. She wasn’t alone. But the presence from across the street was getting harder to ignore, as she could hear a faint whispering sound. Almost as if someone was calling for a cat.

The girl turned to the person in black, freezing in her spot as she was staring back at them. In seconds she lost complete control of her body, almost becoming a puppet of some sort. The girl in black lured the other girl over to her, separating her from the boy who was still on the phone. Too occupied with his conversation to make him realize his girlfriend wasn’t by his side anymore. Seeing as though he always walked ahead of her, and not beside her, or behind her. 

When he hung up the call, a smile on his face, he went to say something to the girl. But he stopped, realizing she wasn’t with him anymore. “Okay seriously Chaeyoung, this isn’t the time for games.” He said, spinning in circles trying to find the girl. “It’s dark, and I need to get you home—

He nearly tripped over his feet at the sound of a trash can tipping over in the dark alleyway beside him. “Who’s there?” He said shakily, trying to seem intimidating. It was truly a sight to see. He pulled out his phone flashlight, walking down the alley to the tipped over trash can. As he got closer, a raccoon jumped out towards him. Scurrying off underneath the dumpsters. He let out a deep sigh. He was in no real danger.

“Scared?” He heard a deep voice ask. He immediately jumped up. Laughing at the sight of the much shorter girl in front of him. 

He was about to speak but she cut him off. “Shhh…” She said, “You should be scared. You should be _very_ scared.” 

“Why would I be scared of you? You’re a girl. A tiny cute one at that.” He smiled. 

“Cute?” She tilted her head, batting her eyelashes at the boy.

“Absolutely. I’ve never seen you around here though— what’s your name?” 

“My name is Heejin.” She answered simply, still smiling at him. 

He nodded. “Heejin— I don't see you around here much. Where are you from?” He softly touched her cheek, retreating immediately as her face was hot to the touch.

“If I tell you. You won’t believe me.” 

He shrugged. “Try me.” 

“I’m from Hell.” Those words ringing in the boys ears, making him laugh even harder. This girl had to be fucking with him. Although the fact she was staring creepily at him with an unwavering smile did put him off a little. 

He cleared his throat, standing up straight. “I need to find my girlfriend.” He moved around the girl, remembering his previous task. The girl slowly turned around.

“Don’t worry. She’s safe.” Heejin spoke. “But you..? Not so much.” Heejin smiled.

“What are you talking about?” 

It seemed everything happened too fast. She smiled at him, and before he could even react the girl lunged at him, showcasing a terrifying amount of teeth. Sinking them into his face and ripping it off. His body dropped to the floor as Heejin stood in place, swallowing and chuckling. Her eyes slowly looking up at the girl that sat across the street on the bench, staring back at her with blank eyes. “Don’t worry.. you won’t remember a thing.” Heejin whispered.

* * *

Jinsoul had woken out of her sleep after hearing a scream that seemed to echo throughout the entire province. She figured it was just a nightmare. A way for her brain to wake her body. 

“You’re awake just in time.” She heard a voice from beside her. Making her body jolt from fear. Her head snapped in that direction immediately. “Don’t worry. I won't tell our boss you’ve been sleeping on the job.” 

Jinsoul rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her shift was practically over. “Thanks… Sehun.” She slowly put her things on. “I should get going.” 

“The rain stopped at least. Shouldn’t be too bad getting home.” He smiled. 

She awkwardly smiled back. Grabbing her things and making her way home. The streets were clear for the most part. People usually weren’t out at this time of night. And like Sehun said, the rain did stop. So that made getting home a bit easier. 

She was paying attention to her surroundings. Knowing how dangerous it could be to walk alone in the dark. In the distance she could see a figure walking towards her. She wanted to just cross the street to avoid them. But the closer they got the more she could figure out it was a woman. It was too dark to see her face, however. Jinsoul did her best to not blatantly stare, but she was confused when she noticed it was the same girl she spotted earlier with Chan. Except now she was alone, and he was nowhere to be found.

The girl bumped into her as she walked by. Not even reacting or turning around to apologize or see what she hit. Almost as if she was in a trance of some sort. Jinsoul watched her for a bit, noticing her zombie-like movements. She turned the corner, and she was gone. So Jinsoul kept moving. Walking just a bit faster than usual. 

As expected, everyone was asleep when she got home. She ate a few things that she bought from her store and got ready for bed. She sat at her vanity, brushing her wet hair after she got out of the shower. Her body was getting tired the longer she stayed awake. It was about 4 am now. Her heart dropped when she looked into the mirror, seeing Chan standing behind her with a smile on his face. Which slowly turned into a distressed look. She turned around quickly, looking around the room and seeing nothing. She was definitely tired..

She turned back to the mirror and an ear piercing scream left her mouth as she became shocked by what she saw looking back at her in the mirror. It was Chan's body. But his face was gone, and there was blood leaking down his neck and his clothes were drenched. She fell to the floor, and she could hear the sound of someone walking to her room. “Jinsoul?” Her father questioned, seeing her on the floor propped up on her elbows. Her face showed complete shock. 

“I-I—“

“What in god’s name?” He asked again, helping her off the floor.

She struggled to even form words. Her brain went crazy as she couldn’t get that horrible image out of her head. “S-Sorry.. I just thought I saw something.” She spoke apologetically. Her sister in the doorway was also awakened from her sleep. She immediately went to check on her sister. 

“Get some rest.” Her father insisted. “It’s late.” He kissed her forehead, walking past the short blonde girl. 

Chaewon just looked at Jinsoul with a worried face. “I’ll sleep with you tonight.” She spoke softly, closing the door and moving to the bed. She gave a gentle smile, patting the spot beside her. Jinsoul also smiled, not wasting another second to lay down. She was exhausted. But she had no clue what she was in for in the upcoming days.

* * *

The woman sat in the bath, the bubbles filled to the brim of the bathtub. Her eyes closed as the woman gently cleaned her off, squeezing the water from the cloth onto the smooth tan skin. There was a knock on the door, the disturbance making the woman’s eyes snap open, revealing a hazel like color. “Come in.” Her voice was soft, yet strong and authoritative. 

She wasn’t surprised to see who it was. “It’s done.. I proved myself to you.” Heejin spoke shakily. Her confidence faltering the longer the woman gazed back at her from the tub. Her hair was soaked as she gestured for Heejin to turn the other way. Once she did, the woman stood up, revealing her wet back and the large tattoo of a ram on her back. She wrapped a towel around her body. 

“You killed the boy?” 

“I did.” 

“And did you leave any survivors?” 

Heejin remained quiet. She realized she did indeed leave a survivor. Her silence was telling though. 

The woman sighed. “My dear Heejin.. we don’t leave survivors. The outside world isn’t ready or prepared for what is to come. They must not know.” 

“I couldn’t cause her any harm. I physically couldn’t. I believe she had a protection spell on her. But I did put her in the trance spell. She won’t even remember a thing that happened. I promise.” Heejin spoke. “Queen Sooyoung.” She bowed.

“No need for honorifics.” Sooyoung assured. “Well done Heejin. You proved your loyalty to me. Let’s see if it remains that way.” 

“Of course.” Heejin nodded. Sooyoung tilted her head towards the door. Gesturing for her to leave. When Sooyoung turned around, the older woman that was once there was replaced with someone else. Her… “assistant”. 

“Jungeun.” Sooyoung simply said, waiting for her next words. She removed the towel, changing into some actual clothing. Jungeun kept eye contact at all times, no matter how badly tempting it was to take a peak. 

“You’re not going to let that girl live are you?” 

She chuckled. Jungeun knew her. “My rules were pretty clear. No survivors. But she’s learning. And it’s clear where her loyalty lies. So I’ll do the tie cutting.” 

Jungeun stood up quickly, wearing all red with a pretty shade of that same color on her lips. Immediately backing up when Sooyoung turned around and looked down at her. She cleared her throat. “Let me do it.” 

“Hm. I think I’ll handle this one on my own.” She simply said. “Besides— you should be getting some rest. I heard you have some collecting to do early tomorrow.” 

Jungeun couldn’t fight back on that. Nor did she ever really dare to. She felt a finger tilting her head up by the chin. “Don’t be so sulky. The time for killing will come. It is not yet time.” 

Sooyoung left the bathroom and headed back to her room. Jungeun made her way throughout the castle. Running into a friend on the way to her room. “Ah— having your fun with the Queen yet again?” Kai questioned playfully. Crossing his arms as he teased the tinier girl.

“It’s nothing like that.” 

He pouted. “Someone’s grumpy today. Speak to me, cousin.” 

Jungeun sighed. “I feel like she doesn’t trust me or something. She never sends me out on quests.” 

“Aren’t you collecting tomorrow?” He asked with a confused look.

“Actual quests. Like collecting _souls_ , killing the shitty mortals, wreaking havoc somewhere..” 

Kai laughed. Patting the girl on her back and leaning against the wall. “Your time will come young one.” He reassured her. “It comes a lot faster than you think. It’s when you look forward to it is when the time moves slower. Just do what she asks of you, you know how she gets when she’s angry.” He winked.

Jungeun ran a hand through her hair. “Now get some sleep. We have some collecting to do in the morning.” He left the girl in the hallway, and they both made their way to their rooms on opposite sides of it.

* * *

The ringing from her phone blared throughout the room, at first causing the girls to shift in their sleep slightly. But it then switched to irritation. Her eyes were still tightly shut when she picked up. 

The call being from a friend of hers.

“Hello?” Her voice horribly raspy from just waking up literally seconds ago. 

“The news?” Jinsoul sighed, sitting up and tossing the blankets off of her. 

She walked downstairs, turning the tv on and switching to the news station. 

**Young boy’s body found mutilated in an alleyway early this morning.**

“Did they say who?” 

Her friend informed her they hadn’t identified the boy yet. There’d been rumors that a popular college boy hadn’t been seen since last night after their football game. Her heart sunk at the new piece of information. Her head instantly aching as that image from last night came back into her head. Traumatizing her once more. The image wasn’t too clear this time around. But it put her in distress once again. 

And whilst the news provided coverage on the events of last night, Jungeun walked the land. Her attire made her sort of stick out. She looked like a soldier of some sort. 

Hyejoo sat in the Internet cafe, playing some games before she had to head home. But the energy seemed to shift the longer she sat there. She could tell something was wrong, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Her head turned to the side, and in the doorway, searching the cafe she spotted a woman in red. Looking around in search for something, or someone. 

She quickly packed her things, making her way hastily to the back exit. She tried to slip out without being seen, but that was nearly impossible. Jungeun spotted her, and walked in her direction. Hyejoo ran the second she was outside, looking back every so often to get an idea of where Jungeun was. 

“She’s a runner.” Jungeun said to herself. She didn’t expect this to be easy, but she was really hoping it would be. For the sake of her energy. Hyejoo was fast, but at the end of the day she was still half human. 

So she tired out easily. She turned around, and felt relieved at the sight of Jungeun nowhere to be seen. She smiled to herself, but before she could even turn around she bumped into something hard. Knocking her to the ground along with her things. “I was really hoping you would make this easy for me.” Jungeun said, reaching a hand out to Hyejoo.

“Olivia Hye—“

“It’s Hyejoo.” She corrected. “Just Hyejoo.. Son Hyejoo.” 

Jungeun laughed. “Ah.. don’t want to be connected to your witch roots.” She moved closer. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from a half mortal. Come with me. The queen would like a word with you.” 

Hyejoo tilted her head. “The _Queen_?” 

“The Queen of Hell. Your sister? Surely you haven’t forgotten…” 

“She’s not my sister, and she’s not _my_ queen.” Hyejoo said angrily. “And I'm not going anywhere near you demons.” 

“Typical teenager. So stubborn.” Jungeun laughed. “But you know Sooyoung always gets her way.” Jungeun raised her hands up, the ground splitting down the middle and leading directly to Hyejoo who quickly jumped up. 

Also putting her hands up. Both of them using their powers to push the other down. But Hyejoo wasn’t as strong as Jungeun was. So the force of Jungeun’s magic had her practically on the ground with her arms up trying to not be crushed under the weight of her power. Using all of this energy had caused the younger girl to have a nose bleed, and she eventually gave up when she realized she wouldn’t be winning here. A gasp leaving her lips once she put her guard down. 

Jungeun didn’t even have to say anything. Hyejoo just looked up at her. “Take me to my sister.”

* * *

Jungeun and Hyejoo walked side by side in the castle. The demons around them watching them with a scowl on their face. The word “traitor” was muttered occasionally as the girl walked by. Jungeun took Hyejoo up to her sister’s room. Giving the two of them privacy. The sound of the door slamming shut making the teenager jump in her spot. 

Sooyoung had folded a towel, placing it onto the bed before she turned around. She had to hide the pure joy she felt at seeing her sister. But she remembered she had to scold her for meddling with her plans. “A protection spell?” 

“I couldn’t let you kill an innocent girl.” Hyejoo defended immediately. “She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.” 

“Unfortunately that isn’t the point. Regardless of a protection spell or a trance spell or a memory wipe spell… she’ll be traumatized until she goes insane.” Sooyoung explained.

“You’re a demon. Why do you care about if someone is traumatized? Don’t you condone suffering? I mean.. you are _THE_ Queen of Hell.” Sooyoung glared at the younger girl. Not missing the subtle shots at her. 

“At the end of the day we’re blood. And there’s only so much I can do to protect you from going crazy. You humans and your feelings… you’d have a meltdown if you knew half of the things I do.” She spat. “But you’re an entitled little brat, so you can’t see the things I do to protect you.” 

“Protect me?!” Hyejoo laughed. “Ever since I found out we were sisters you’ve done the complete OPPOSITE, of protecting me.” 

Sooyoung stepped up to the girl. They were seeing each other eye to eye now. “I do everything in my power to protect you. To protect your little girlfriend, your friends, our family. You wouldn’t know that, since you left to live on earth. The reason you’re even at peace is because of me.” She pressed her finger into the girl’s chest. Making her back up slightly at the force of it.

Sooyoung poured herself a glass of whiskey. Downing it without a problem and turning back to Hyejoo. “I allow you to live without problems. So I’d appreciate it, if you don’t meddle into things you don’t understand or don’t want to understand. Because I can _easily_ , take those powers away from you.” 

Hyejoo stood tall with tears threatening to leave her eyes. “It was nice seeing you again… Hyejoo.” She looked the girl up and down before leaving the room. The younger girl left in distraught. She quickly wiped her eyes before leaving the room where Jungeun stood. 

She didn’t even look at Jungeun when she spoke. “Take me back home please.”

* * *

It had been over a week since that news surfaced about the boy found dead. They hadn’t gotten any identification for him. But early that morning, her father had gotten a call and he made his way down to the funeral home. The body had been brought to him, as he was provided with information on who the boy was. 

He was a young male, about 5’8. His eyes traveled back up and when he saw the name he shook his head. 

Bang Christopher Chan. 

“Known to his friends as just Chan, or Channie.” The pastor spoke. Jinsoul sat in the audience at the boys funeral. His casket closed as the people around her shed tears. She couldn’t bring herself to really cry. For the most part, he was a pain in her ass. But she was very respectful of the dead, and she understood the hurt of losing someone. So she tried her best to comfort everyone she could. 

When the funeral was over, she went over to his girlfriend Chaeyoung, who seemed to be distraught. She didn’t really speak much. She just stared into the void. Almost as if she wasn’t even down here on earth. Her mind was somewhere else and she seemed to be in complete shock. Everything happened so quickly. Including the funeral. 

There was no time to process anything. And Chaeyoung had no idea how to explain why she didn’t know what happened that night. She couldn’t remember a thing. As Chaeyoung spoke to her, she spotted a woman across the street eyeing the two of them. She tried to ignore it, and not think much of it. Maybe it was a funeral attendant who didn’t have it in them to check on the grieving girlfriend. So she watched from afar. 

Jinsoul turned her attention back to Chaeyoung, who spoke briefly. “I think I just need to go home, and lie down. I’m exhausted.” 

Jinsoul understood, and she wasn’t sure what else to say or do. So she just let the girl walk off. When she looked back across the street, the woman was gone. 

Hyejoo had come over for dinner that night. Jinsoul seeing her just before she had to head to work. “Hyejoo?” Jinsoul smiled, and Chaewon could already feel her anxiousness bubbling up. She hoped her sister didn’t embarrass her. “You didn’t come to the funeral today.” She pointed out.

Hyejoo looked up at her. She laughed nervously as she played with her food now. Avoiding eye contact. “I’m not really into the whole funeral scene thing.” She explained, and Jinsoul understood. It wasn’t for everyone that’s for sure. 

“Fair enough.” Jinsoul said, seeing her sister avoiding eye contact with her. “I’d like to stay here and tease you both, but I have a job to attend.” 

Hyejoo let out a relieved sigh. She didn’t know how much teasing she could deal with it. “Make sure Dad knows I’m at work tonight. He’s down at the funeral home.” 

Chaewon nodded, catching Hyejoo looking elsewhere. “Everything okay?” Chaewon asked, placing her hand gently in Hyejoo’s. She held onto her tightly, kissing the back of it and smiling.

“Yeah. Just not a big fan of funerals and what not.” She admitted. Although that wasn’t anything new. 

“Lets watch some Harry Potter to get our mind off of it maybe?” She suggested, and Hyejoo agreed to do that. Chaewon smiled, pulling her into a hug. And whilst she rested her head against Hyejoo’s shoulder, Hyejoo’s eyes were trained on the cross directly on the wall. 

Flipped upside down.

* * *

Chaeyoung walked to the store. The bags under her eyes causing her eyes to sink. Her hair barely brushed. Jinsoul was shocked by her appearance when she spotted her. She looked… drained. While Chaeyoung roamed the store, another customer stepped in. Jinsoul’s eyes quickly snapped from one person to the other. She seemed oddly tall, and she was very thin. But this girl was wearing a leather jacket and tights. She stood in place, her black boots planted to the ground as her eyes scanned the store, eventually landing on Jinsoul. 

She smirked at the sight of the girl. She was indeed attractive and if she had time, she would surely entertain her. But once she spotted the girl, her eyes turned a flash of red. A detail completely missed by Jinsoul. “Can I help you?” She heard the girl question. 

Jinsoul had never seen this person before. They were definitely either new to town or someone who didn’t come during her shift. “No. I don’t need any help.” She simply replied, her gaze so strong Jinsoul felt her legs falter. She was finally able to breathe when the girl looked away, and she wondered why it quite literally felt like air couldn’t reach her lungs. 

The girl she was originally here for walking ahead of her to pay for her things. Sooyoung lifted her head, eyeing the girl. Making her way down one of the aisles. “How are you holding up?” 

The girl scoffed at Jinsoul’s question. Snatching her things once she paid. “You expect me to feel better overnight?” 

“That’s not what I meant—“

“I know what you meant. I’m not _holding up_. I feel like I’m falling apart…” She confessed. “But that’s none of your business. Give me my card back.” Jinsoul frowned, handing the girl the card back gently. But she snatched it, shoving it into her pocket. 

“Sorry…” Jinsoul muttered. She wasn’t sure what else to really say in this situation. She couldn’t tell her to have a good night, or she hopes she feels better. That pain wouldn’t disappear overnight. She was brought back down to earth when the woman from before was in front of her. 

Even more ethereal up close. 

Her skin was flawless and she had the prettiest eyes the girl had ever seen. It was hard to not get entranced by her. She placed a canned drink onto the counter. “Rough conversation there.” She pointed out.

Jinsoul merely smiled in response. Once Jinsoul gave Sooyoung the total, she snapped her fingers out of view, money magically appearing in between the tips of her fingers. She handed it to Jinsoul, winking as she did so. The girl became flustered. Avoiding eye contact as best as she could. Not because she was so flustered by the woman, but because it seemed impossible to look away once she looked into them. As if she was put in a trance of some sort. “Have a good night.” Jinsoul smiled as Sooyoung grabbed the drink.

“You too. Jinsoul.” Sooyoung winked, and Jinsoul felt her knees go weak for multiple reasons. For one, because of that stupid smirk and that stupid wink that flustered her to no end. The other reason, because she hadn’t mentioned her name once, nor did she have a nametag on. But somehow the woman knew her name. She was frozen in her spot as the woman left without another word. It was almost like she was never there.

Thankfully Sooyoung could easily pick up on where the straggler went. So it wouldn’t take long for her to find her. She drank from the can she purchased, tilting her head at the taste. Wasn’t what she was used to, but she’d take it. In the distance she could see Chaeyoung walking. It was dark, and for any normal human being, it would be weird to be out in the dark. 

The air cold even with the devil quite literally behind you. Chaeyoung was completely unaware of the woman behind her, tears in her eyes. Unaware of what was to come. Sooyoung used the can she drank from to knock the girl out. Barely using her full strength to throw into the swing. She lifted her over her shoulder, teleporting back to where she came from. Jungeun was coming down the stairs when Sooyoung teleported in front of her. Dropping the human onto the ground as she lay unconscious. 

“Is she dead?” 

“Not yet.” Sooyoung responded. “Lock her up in a chamber. We could use her for something. I’m not going to kill her just yet.” She announced, the others in the vicinity side eyeing. They spoke amongst themselves.

“Since when did the queen become soft? She usually never takes prisoners…” They pointed out, immediately shutting their mouth when Sooyoung looked in their direction for not even a full second. They dare to speak about the queen in a negative light. Jungeun easily lifted the girl over her shoulder, taking her down to the basement of the castle. 

“The rest of you— go and be useful. We have to prepare for what's to come.” Sooyoung spoke, before walking off the other way.

* * *

Jinsoul held the paper in her hand before taping it against the window of the store. “I just saw her that same night.” She sadly said. 

“I know this is hard for you, but you’re doing your best to help.” Sehun comforted. “I called you an uber, I’m not allowing you to walk out in the dark anymore. Too much weird shit happening these days.” 

Jinsoul didn’t even fight back on it. He was right. Things were getting weird. Better safe than sorry. “Something truly odd is happening lately. The missing people… people we know being apart of that. Chan’s murder?” 

Sehun agreed. “I heard he didn’t even have a face when they found his body.” 

“Yeah my father told me about it as well. They said there were bite marks on his skull.. it’s weird.” Her body shook at the thought and the images that flashed in her brain. 

“Maybe an animal of some sort got to him.” 

“In the city? It’s impossible..” 

Sehun just silently agreed. From Jinsoul’s peripheral she could see Sehun reaching behind his head. He unclasped the chain around his neck. He walked closer to the girl. “It’s a cross necklace. I know you’re not super religious, but I am.. and I believe in spiritual beings.” He gently placed it around her neck.

“This will protect you.” 

“From what? Monsters?” Jinsoul joked, but Sehun didn’t respond. 

“Your ride is here.” He informed. 

“Right.. Thank you Sehun.” He shyly looked away. 

On the way home, Jinsoul noticed the Chaeyoung missing signs all over town. It was unsettling. Not knowing what happened to her. If she was alive somewhere suffering, or just simply dead. She found no relief in either of those possibilities. 

When she got home, her father was sitting at the kitchen table with a newspaper in his hand. He lowered it slowly when he noticed she was present. “You’re home in one piece, I can sleep peacefully now.” He smiled.

“Were you waiting for me?” 

“I always do… but now I’m going to bed.” He stood up. And as he was about to leave, Jinsoul stopped him. 

“Wait—“ He turned around quickly, waiting for her to continue her next words. “What do you think happened to Chan?” 

His face immediately fell and he breathed in for a moment. “Well it’s obvious he was attacked, and died immediately when the attack happened.” 

“But by what? What animal could possibly kill someone that way?” 

He shook his head. Gesturing for her to sit down as he also took a seat. “Jinsoul.. things have happened in this town many times. Things unexplained. Deaths and attacks like these. Where people are scarred for life.” He explained to her. “Many people usually don’t survive and when they do.. they usually just go insane and well—“

“They kill themselves.” She finished, and he nodded sadly. 

“When they’re asked what they see, _what_ they’ve seen, they can’t ever speak the words, or give a name. They demand a piece of paper, and something to write with.” Jinsoul was completely intrigued now. “But they don’t say it. They gesture for it.” He used his hand to make a writing gesture of some sort. 

“What do they do after that?”

“Most cases, they draw a woman. Not detailed, just.. a woman. With round eyes. And unreal proportions. She’s quite tall, long hair. But that’s about it.” 

“And the other cases?” 

He was silent for a moment. 

“In other cases, they draw a ram.” 

Now Jinsoul was really confused, and he could see the look on her face. Showing that she wasn’t following what he was saying anymore. That she wasn’t understanding fully. 

“What does a ram have to do with anything?” She finally asked, and the lights in the room flickered, making her skin crawl as a bewildered look showed in her father’s face.

“The _devil_.” He spoke, and he was serious about it. 

Jinsoul looked at him for a moment before bursting into a laughing fit. Her father was appalled by her reaction. She obviously didn’t take him seriously. “So the devil is behind these weird cases happening?” She questioned through tears in her eyes. 

“Jinsoul it’s not a joke. This is serious stuff.” 

“Dad, the devil isn’t _real_. None of that stuff is. There has to be something else. A different reason. But the devil preying on normal human beings doesn’t sound too convincing.” 

“Jinsoul—

“No. I refuse to have you go crazy like mom did. There has to be something else.” She stood up. “Now get some rest. You look worn out.” She grabbed his shoulder before leaving the kitchen, leaving him in there alone. He stared at the cross on the wall, crossing up and down his chest and then side to side. 

He didn’t even jump at the sound of a woman's voice. “Stubborn. Isn’t she?” The woman questioned, standing in the kitchen with a glass of wine in her hand. “Just like her father.” 

He ran a hand down his face. “I don’t know how much longer I can protect her. She doesn’t believe in it.” 

“In what?” 

“ _It_.” He sighed. “She thinks it’s some joke. She thinks it’s something else. But what animal on this earth could cause such turmoil the way those demons do.” 

The woman came over and massaged his shoulders. “Give it time.. she’ll see.” She whispered. “The world isn’t as black and white as she thinks it is. It’s much more… hmm, complex.” 

He listened carefully. “They miss you.” He informed and she smiled sadly.

“I know.” She smiled. “I miss them too. But in a way, I am always with them right? And you?” 

He nodded, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of his wife’s hands on his shoulders. “What do I do?” He asked her, and she stopped her movements for a second as she thought of what to say. 

“You… keep doing what you’ve always done. Protect them. Keep them safe. But eventually they have to know the dangers out there. And the danger they’re in because of you.” 

“You know I never meant—“

“I know.” She replied quickly. “But it was selfish, and you did it in a state of grief. But there is no turning back on that now. You can’t keep protecting them. They either find out themselves, or you tell them.” 

He went to speak again, but the touch was gone, and so was his wife again. He looked around, realizing she really was gone, and he broke down into tears. Sobbing into his hands, all alone in the kitchen.

* * *

Vivi sat in front of the girl, her thumbs pressed against her forehead with her eyes closed shut as she tried to concentrate and read her mind. See what she was seeing. “I can’t… get a grasp on anything.” She confessed, turning to the taller woman in the room. 

“Her thoughts are too powerful. Too strong.. maybe it’s too early.” 

“So what, we just let her rot away in here?” Jungeun questioned. And Vivi shook her head.

“These memories are fresh it seems. It’ll take some time before I can read them. They’re far too powerful for me.” She explained, removing her hands from the girl and standing up. 

Sooyoung just sighed, removing her hands from behind her back. “Make sure she has dinner.” She simply said, before leaving the chamber, Jungeun followed closely behind her. She stood outside on the balcony, looking up at the sky that was just a dark fiery red color. 

“You’ve been thinking a lot lately. What is it?” 

Sooyoung didn’t answer at first. Trying to gather her thoughts before she spoke and showed any signs of weakness. Even though Jungeun was a close friend, she was still the queen. She couldn’t show weaknesses, as anyone could use them against her and overpower her. But there were just some things she really did need to get off of her chest. 

“I am the Queen of Hell and yet— I feel so powerless.” She began, and Jungeun didn’t say a word. “I feel like I know… nothing, about myself or about this place.”

“Well you’re a fallen angel. You’re not powerless. If anything you probably just have more power than you can handle and you’re overwhelmed. You’re young.. and confused. But not weak.” Jungeun assured her of that.

“I don’t even know my mother Jungeun..” Jungeun sadly looked away. “Not how I would like to know her anyway.” But no matter how upsetting the situation was, her heart and soul physically wasn’t capable of feeling the pain of it. Perks of living around a bunch of witches and such. They protected her from such feelings. 

“Things happen for a reason. She did what she could to protect you. To put you.. right here, where you are. And I know it’s hard and confusing, but you have to make the most of it. And you still have us. The ones that have grown with you. Grown up in front of your eyes.” Sooyoung smiled for a moment, and Jungeun smiled along with her. “You will grow, and you will learn. And you will be the most fearless and powerful leader Hell has ever known.” 

“Thank you Jungeun.” Sooyoung smiled gently.

“My pleasure your unholyness.” She winked, getting a laugh out of Sooyoung. “Now.. what about the other problem you have?” 

Sooyoung laughed. “Oh it’s not really a problem. It’s just— I met this girl.. back on earth.” 

Jungeun rolled her eyes. “Was she attractive at least?” 

“Of course. Only the most beautiful people catch my eye. Especially when I’m doing business.” Her smile faltered. “But I’m afraid I know of her existence for the wrong reasons.” 

Jungeun gave her a puzzled look. But Sooyoung wasn’t sure if she could elaborate further. “Her father made a deal with me.” She started. “His soul, in exchange for being able to see his dead wife every night at 4am.” 

Her eyebrows were scrunched up. But it had to be done to keep a balance. You couldn’t make such deals without exchanging something. If not someone else, that you love, then yourself when the time comes. If you go back on your deal with the time comes, then there will be hell to pay. 

“Oh for Satan's sake…” Jungeun exclaimed. “Now the girl is definitely going to have daddy issues.” She laughed.

“If he doesn’t tell her about it.. she won’t.” 

“Are you going to pursue her?” The shorter girl questioned. 

“A human? It’d never work out. Besides, she doesn’t even believe in my existence.” Sooyoung immediately responded.

“But you’re going to try anyway aren’t you?” Jungeun questioned once more, hearing Sooyoung laugh in response. That already basically answered her question. “Well.. why don’t you make her believe in you?”

“Isn’t that a bit manipulative?” 

“You never fail to surprise me Ha Sooyoung.” 

“I’m full of surprises.” She winked. And she really was.

“I’m a demon. We’re the masters of manipulation. I can do it for you.” Jungeun offered. “Make her believe in you. Make her see that you are in fact, real.” She pushed further.

“I.. don’t think I want to do that. I don’t even think it’s safe to pursue a human.” 

“Maybe. But that never really stopped those that came before you. Hence the creation of your half witch, half human of a sister.” 

“Ah.. Hyejoo.” Sooyoung looked down at her hands. “You have a point. But I can’t afford distractions. Nor do I need someone who would cause a great amount of backlash for me.” 

“Fine. If you’re not going to pursue her romantically, at least pursue her sexually.” 

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “That’s even worse. I don’t think it’s the time for relationships anyway. I have an army of demons to lead. But I appreciate the advice. I should get going now. It’s time for my bath.” She checked her watch and smiled. 

Jungeun bowed to the woman as she walked off, looking over the balcony and out onto the land. She knew she wouldn’t be able to listen to Sooyoung’s request of backing down off of the human she was intrigued by.

She paced back and forth in front of Heejin, who was preparing to rest her eyes for a moment. But was awakened by the demon that abruptly opened her room door.

“Well if there’s anything you’re extremely skilled in, it’s manipulating the world around people.. I suppose you just get in her head, make her see the Queen and who she is.” Heejin suggested, and Jungeun pointed at her.

“That’s it. That’s the fucking cheat code.” She agreed. “Heejin you’re a genius even though you kind of fucked up on your first quest.” 

Heejin frowned. “Seriously?” 

“Sorry.. but it’s true. Don’t worry everyone makes mistakes.” 

“Right.” 

“Except for me.” She added, earning an eye roll in response. “But that’s it. I have to go back to the human realm tonight. I have to go to Vivi and ask where the mortal is located.” 

Heejin had a face that showed she wasn’t really onboard with this plan, especially after Jungeun slightly revealed the queen didn’t want her to do it. But she knew better than to go against a higher up. Especially one much more powerful than she was. 

“Good luck. I hope it works.. for your sake.” Heejin added, just before Jungeun left.

* * *

Her father was guiding her through the embalming that night. She was finally around some dead bodies and actually doing something this time around. Since the last time she tried she threw up and couldn’t eat anything for a few days. 

As he was showing her, he got a phone call. “Dang it. I gotta take this. You know what to do though right?” Jinsoul nodded in response. It was her second time doing this on her own, so she wasn’t too nervous about it. And her father did the “hard part” for her anyways. She was standing while the black tube pumped the embalming fluid into the body on the table. 

She swore she heard a sound come from the other side of the room, making her quickly turn around. But when she looked there was nothing. She read about stories like this, where people swore they heard things while around dead bodies. When she turned back around there was a woman standing on the opposite side of the table. Jinsoul nearly screamed as she fell to the floor, skidding away from the table quickly as the woman stared down on her.

“W-who are you?” She stood up, grabbing the scalpel and holding it out in front of her. But surprisingly the woman stayed calm, only smiling softly back at her as she stood over the body that was cut open at this point of the procedure. 

“I’m not going to hurt you.” She assured the girl of that. “So you can put the scalpel down… or you can keep holding it. Won’t make much of a difference. I can’t be hurt anyway.” 

Jinsoul shook her head. “I have to be dreaming.” 

“Kind of. But not really. This is more like a very.. vivid dream.” Sooyoung informed her. “Do you remember me?” 

Jinsoul shook her head. “I came to your store once. While you worked the night shift. Do you remember? The night your friend went missing.” 

Jinsoul’s eyes widened as she thought back to that night. The same night Chaeyoung went missing. 

Sooyoung stared at her. “Don’t worry. She’s alive.. for now.” 

“Why should I trust you?” 

“Because Jinsoul, I wouldn’t lie about someone being dead. That’s no fun for me.” 

Jinsoul backed away when Sooyoung even slightly shifted in her spot. She seemed terrified and yet so intrigued by the person in front of her. It made her feel guilty. 

“Jinsoul. Do you believe in God?” 

She swallowed. “I don’t know.. I’d like to believe he is real though.” She answered truthfully. 

“Do you believe in hell? The devil? An underworld… demons?” 

Jinsoul shook her head. “No. I don’t believe in that.” 

Sooyoung smiled for a quick second, showing her sharp fangs that weren’t there seconds ago. Her eyes turned red as she tilted her head slightly and looked at Jinsoul. Making the girl exhale and inhale at a terrifying pace. 

“Well you should.” Sooyoung chuckled. “Jinsoul, I am the Queen of Hell. Satan’s daughter.” 

“Bullshit!” Jinsoul shouted at her, and Sooyoung stood tall. Not backing down for one second. 

She lifted her hand up, the lights flickering and Jinsoul closing her eyes and raising her hands above her head to protect herself. But nothing happened, when she opened her eyes again, Sooyoung was smiling sweetly at her. “Are you afraid of me Jinsoul?” She asked, her hand still hovering above the body on the table.

But Jinsoul didn’t respond. She wasn’t sure if she was afraid or not. This didn’t even feel real, but somehow it did all at once. A weird dream falling upon her. A dream she needed to wake up from. She wasn’t sure what this was. Was it a nightmare? If so, she’d never seen something or someone so beautiful in one. 

She was convinced her brain was making this up. Making her see something beyond human beings comprehension. 

Sooyoung slowly started from the body's stomach, all the way up to the neck and hand. The incisions sealing as her hand hovered above it. “There’s nothing to be afraid of. I am just another God, one you may not believe in… but I am real, and I exist. And I need you to know these things happening.. are beyond you.” She explained, snapping her fingers and making the lights stay on completely. 

“Why are you here?” 

“To show you, that the world is much more complex than your tiny brain can understand.” She spoke. “And to also tell you that I think you’re really beautiful.” She smiled, walking over to the girl. Jinsoul was still on the floor, looking up at the tall girl that stood above her. Her body was so hot it radiated off of her. Jinsoul could feel it. Like a human furnace. She reached a hand out to Jinsoul, and although it took her a second to place her hand in Sooyoung’s, she did it.

Sooyoung lifted her gently by the hand, removing her glove and kissing the smooth skin beneath it. Her lips stung the skin and left a red lip print on the back of her hand.. Her eyes were still looking into hers. A beautiful hazel like color with red specs around the cornea. 

“I am Ha Sooyoung, Queen of Hell.” She introduced herself.

And although Jinsoul still didn’t believe a damn thing that was happening right now, she cooperated. “Jung Jinsoul… um, Queen of Nothing.. but I do make really good ramen.” She shakily said, although Sooyoung was being so gentle with her. She was still intimidated by what she was seeing and experiencing.

“Then maybe one day you could show me your ramen making skills.” 

“But you’re evil… why would I help someone that’s evil?” She questioned, and Sooyoung slowly moved away.

“I am not evil. I just come from an evil place.” She backed away slowly. “Like I said… the world is much more complex than you think Jinsoul.”

Jinsoul didn’t even know what to say. She was still in disbelief. She’d never seen someone so beautiful and charming in her life. “Is this a dream?”

Sooyoung smiled. “It’s whatever you want it to be.” And she clapped her hands, and Jinsoul jumped from her spot near the table. The room was back to normal, its usual coldness and funny smell. And her father returned. 

“I’m back. Just got told another body is on its way here.” He informed, standing beside her to see the progress. “Good job. Before you know it, you’ll be doing this without even needing to wait for me.” He smiled, looking over her shoulder. 

Jinsoul nodded, her throat dry as she stood in place. She must’ve been daydreaming. She had to have been daydreaming.

That wasn’t real. She was just tired.

* * *

Jungeun opened her eyes. Exhaling deeply as she sat in the chair. Kai watching her. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something. 

“Well?” He questioned, and Jungeun nodded.

“It’s a start… but she’s stubborn.” She responded. “But wow— she is very pretty. I can see why Sooyoung was so intrigued.” 

Kai nodded. “What did you tell her?” 

“I just introduced myself.” She said, but backtracked. “Well, I introduced Sooyoung. But she was fully convinced she was just dreaming. It’ll take more than some mind manipulation with this one.” She smirked. “But you _can’t_ , let Sooyoung know about this.” 

Kai smiled. “I would never tell a soul when it comes to you cousin.”

* * *

Jinsoul had returned back home that night with her father. Hyejoo and Chaewon fast asleep on the sofa after watching a bunch of superhero movies. They’d fallen asleep during one of them it seemed. Jinsoul grabbed a blanket and put them over the two girls fast asleep on the couch before going upstairs for a shower. 

It had taken her hours to convince herself she had a really weird vivid dream when she was at the funeral home. Being around dead bodies can really make you go crazy it seems. 

She washed her hair and body and relaxed under the hot water for a bit before getting out. She looked in the mirror after removing the towel from around her head. The wet stringy hair being released. She began brushing her teeth and froze when she noticed something in the mirror. She dropped her toothbrush into the sink and her mouth fell open at what she saw.

A red lip print staring back at her, just below her knuckles.

* * *


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The backstory of Sooyoung and how she ended up where she is in her present life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW:// Gore, slight mentions of abuse, the usual strong language**

* * *

**The Beginning**

The woman hummed as she gave her daughter a bath. Gently brushing her hair as she played with the rubber duck in her hand. 

So innocent. So fragile. Was all she thought when the child turned around and looked at her. Bright eyes, full of cheer and excitement. Large brown eyes, the red specks around the cornea reminding her of what the child was. What she was running from. Protecting her from. 

“What’s wrong?” The girl asked cutely, seeing her mother staring with an empty look in her eyes. She quickly snapped out of it, smiling at the girl in the bathtub. She smiled, turning her back around.

“Nothing my love. It’s just been a long day.” 

“Maybe you should sleep.” She suggested. 

“Soon…”

* * *

**Many, Many, MANY Years Ago.**

The “man” looked down at the baby in his arms. Cooing at her and smiling. Rocking her hastily back and forth. 

“Hm.. you’ll be something quite spectacular one day.” He smiled, his finger stroking the soft cheek. His eyes trailed back up to the woman who lay in the bed. Her body weak from giving birth to their child. 

“I think I’ll name you… Yves.” 

The woman looked up, finding the strength to even open her eyes properly. “Yves?” 

“Yes… like Eve, Adam and Yves…” 

She shook her head. Still confused by what he was insinuating. “She must have a human name..” 

His eyes shot up at the woman. Before laughing directly in her face as if she just said the funniest thing ever. “Human name? No… no… that won’t suffice.” 

“She is still part human after all.” 

“SILENCE.” The man shouted, his voice causing an echoey effect in her ears. The vases in the room shaking and falling over. “She is _not_ , part human. She is a God. She will always be a god.” 

She knew better than to fight with him. So she kept her mouth shut. All week, when her husband left to attend to important matters, she’d think of what to name the child. “Ha Yves..” She smiled. Before shaking her head. She’d have to think harder. 

As she rested in the rocking chair, Yves in her arms, a knock presented itself at the door. She hastily got up, her eyes widening at the bright face looking back at her. 

She immediately bowed. “Park Sooyoung.. your highness.” She shakily spoke, still holding the baby in her hands. 

But Sooyoung didn’t think anything of it. Gently putting her hands out to hold the child in her arms. Sooyoung was the child of God. Everyone in heaven adored her. She was perfection. She was beautiful, and gentle. She ordered her guards to watch the door, gesturing with her head for Yves’ mother to sit down. “She’s beautiful..” She complimented, smiling down at the child.

And while Sooyoung admired the baby, the woman admired Sooyoung. Her eyes trained on the beautiful features of the woman, her heart thumping. Sooyoung was a god after all. So even without looking, she knew the woman across from her was staring. 

“May I ask her name?” She softly questioned, looking up to catch the woman staring back at her with a loving gaze. She swallowed hard, before speaking. Her throat was dry and her hands were shaky.

“Ha Sooyoung.” She answered, and the woman smiled in disbelief. She had named the child after her. She turned back to the baby, who had a name now. Sooyoung. Her eyes were brown and captivating. Her cheeks were full and red. 

“Sooyoung will be very loved… no matter what.” She smiled. She leaned down to place a kiss onto the child’s forehead. But her lips stung, making her jump back. 

“What? What is it?” She questioned, seeing Sooyoung’s eyes widened.

“It’s too early to tell.. but I fear there is something dark within your child.. within Sooyoung.” She sadly spoke.

“Dark? Like a sickness? A disease?” She hastily asked. 

The woman shook her head. “Something much worse. But like I said. It is too early to tell.” She gently handed the baby back. “Raise your child with endless love and affection.” 

“Of course.” Her lips trembled, as Sooyoung softly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

* * *

**10 Year Old Sooyoung**

How Sooyoung’s mother managed to hide the obvious feelings she had for the woman was a mystery. But even now, she managed to fake the love she had for Sooyoung’s father. Over the years, she noticed how controlling her father had become. Or maybe he was always this way, and she had just noticed it as she grew. 

“Sooyoung. It’s time for your readings.” He said to the child, who sat outside of their cottage, picking the grass from the ground. She watched the other kids play far down the hill. Her father never allowed her to. She sighed, standing up and going inside.

The writings in the books her father made her read were so obviously his handwriting. Sooyoung was young, but she wasn’t dumb. But she was also too afraid to speak a word. To stand up for herself. She hated to see her father angry. 

Especially after that night he was consumed with so much rage she was afraid he’d pop. Her mother had returned home late one night, drunk. But she was happy, the happiest she’d ever been. She slipped up, mentioning she had attended a party. A party that the Gods had prepared for Heaven. 

He forbids them both from engaging in such things. His face had grown hot and red as he raised a hand and slapped her mother to the ground. Sooyoung looked away, a tear nearly escaping from her eye. She had to pretend she was still fast asleep. 

As the months flew by, her father had become much more sinister. And the readings had become much more disturbing. 

Her heart dropped when she had her reading that night before sunset. _”In order to hold power you must make those around you see what you are capable of.”_

Her father just drank his tea as he sat across from her. 

She closed the book hard, getting his attention. “I’m tired.” She simply said, and he placed his cup down. 

“Hm.. tired?” He questioned. The words making Sooyoung nervous. “Fine then. But tomorrow you’ll spend all day reading while your mother and I attend a ball.” 

Sooyoung frowned. “But you forbid us from attending such things.” 

He smiled. “My dear Sooyoung… you are so pure..” He caressed her cheek. “So genuine..” 

She had no clue what he was going on about. But she knew it wasn’t good. He pushed her face away. “You will be a great Queen one day.” 

“Queen?” She asked, but he said no more. 

The next day, her father had 5 books in front of her. The pages inside making them indescribably thick. He wore a suit of some sort while her mother wore a gown. “We’ll be home before you know it.” She kissed her cheek. 

Sooyoung did her reading, regardless of how badly she didn’t want to. She knew the consequences of disobeying her father. 

That night at the ball, her father laughed, he danced, he spoke, and made ‘friends’. And all while he did, his wife snuck off to be with the princess. Who shut the door and locked it while everyone danced downstairs. Their lips against each other inside of the dark room. When Princess Sooyoung began roughly biting at her, she warned her. 

“Don’t… my husband will see.” She warned shakily, despite her drunkness. Sooyoung nodded. 

She removed her clothes, and let her lips go to work. 

“Sunmi-ah… you’re too beautiful to be with some man.” Sooyoung said, watching as the woman below sadly looked away. Even in this dark light she could see the way her face fell. 

“I do it for my Sooyoung..” She simply said, pulling the woman above her back down to meet her lips. 

“Does he scare you?” 

Sunmi nodded. Sooyoung held her hands tightly before kissing her, speaking things that didn’t make much sense to Sunmi. It was almost like a prayer of some sort. 

They don't know how much time had passed, but it was cut shorter than they’d like when they heard ear piercing screams throughout the halls of their castle. Sooyoung quickly jumped up, putting her clothes back on as well as Sunmi. When they had gotten downstairs, everyone except a few workers and her mother and father were dead. 

Sooyoung spotted her sister on the floor dead amongst the crowd. And tears fell. “We will find who did this.” He spoke angrily. “And they will be punished for all of eternity. 

Sooyoung had fallen asleep at the table when she heard the door open. Her father stepped inside laughing hysterically like a mad man. “Father?” She called out. 

He grabbed the younger girl by the arms, shaking her the more he spoke. “It’s all falling into place. This kingdom will be mine. They’ll be afraid of me, and they’ll bow down to me. They have no one. But I have the power that they want and need.” He spoke.

“What are you even talking about?”

“I poisoned the drinks at the ball with fruits from the garden.” He confessed.

“T-The garden? Like… from the stories Mom used to read to me?” 

He nodded. “You’re evil…” 

“ _We_ , are evil.” He corrected her. “Those books… your readings… my writings and research, are the key. I will rule this place. I will rule earth. We will rule the earth and the heavens.” 

“I don’t want to do that.” Sooyoung confessed, pushing his arms off of her. “I just want my mom.. and to play with those kids down the hill.” Her eyes watered.

Her dad stepped away slowly, smiling. “We don’t always get what we want in life Sooyoung.” 

It didn’t take long for them to find the culprit. Armed men busting down the doors of their home at late hours of the night. Grabbing the mad man as he was sent to trial for what he’d done. At first, they were going to kill them all. But the princess begged them not to. Tears rolled down her face at the sight of her lover in chains alongside her scared daughter. 

“You will be banished from Heaven. You and your family are not allowed here, I sentence you to endless suffering, in the hottest pits of the earth.” The family were roughly grabbed off of their knees as they were booed and cursed at by the remaining people in heaven. It was the scariest day of Sooyoung’s life. Or so she thought.

Being banished from Heaven had left her mother in a dark state of depression. She never smiled anymore, as if she longed for something or someone. She cried whenever she looked into Sooyoung’s eyes now. She wondered if it had anything to do with her. 

Her father, who had gone completely mad had formed an alliance with those who had also been wronged and banished from Heaven. It was scary at first, but Sooyoung began to like it. Being seen as royalty made her feel something.. 

Her father hadn’t been announced a King or anything of that sort. But he was greatly respected in the pits of hell. It was the night of the crowning when things had gone downhill. It had taken years to lead to this moment for him. But her mother was fed up. 

“My time to rule has come.” He said, jumping away from her touch as she wiped down the wounds on his back. She finished and he returned to the mirror, adjusting his suit with a smirk. 

“What will this mean for our family?” 

“Greatness my love.” He smiled at her briefly, before turning around. Missing the scowl on her face. “You don’t seem too happy for me.” He suddenly pointed out.

“It’s not that—“

“Is it the fact that I’m not a woman?” He questioned, and her heart stopped in her chest. He chuckled. “My love.. I think you’re forgetting who I am. I know much more than you think.. I hope you didn’t think I hadn’t noticed the way you two looked at each other.” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She said defensively, making him laugh even more. 

“Hm.. you’re a lot more attractive when you aren’t playing dumb.” 

She stood up, leaving the room in a hurry. While he just calmly fixed his clothing. 

“Mom?” Sooyoung called out to the woman in the hall. Tears falling down her face. “What happened?”

“We have to stop your father.” She panicked, seeing the confusion on her daughters face. “He-He can’t be in charge. If he becomes King, the world is doomed as we know it. Even Heaven can’t protect themselves from the hell he’s threatening to make them pay.” 

“What?”

“He wants a genocide. Of humans, angels, witches that aren’t on his side… Sooyoung— he will make this world a prison.” She explained. “There has to be something..” 

“He can’t defeat the angels can he? He doesn’t have that kind of power..” 

“Oh but he does. All of his research and such… he’s so strong Sooyoung. Very, very strong. And dangerous.” 

“Mom I—“

She grabbed her daughters hands and held them tightly. “Trust me on this. You know I’d never do anything to lie and hurt you.” 

Sooyoung stared for a moment before nodding. “So what do we do?”

* * *

**The Night of the Crowning**

Her father was still in his room when Sooyoung found the courage to go through with her mother’s plan. She knocked before getting permission to come in. Her father stood tall. “Sir.. your daughter would like to speak to you.” The man said.

He smiled. “Let her in.” 

Moments after she arrived, the door was shut behind them. “Father—

“My most precious creation…” He smiled, listening to her words. “What is it that you need? Make it quick, the crowning is soon.” 

She cleared her throat. “Mom would like to apologize to you. Down in the garden…” She explained, and he scoffed. “Please… she seems very regretful for upsetting you. She’d like to at least make it up to you before the crowning.” 

His face frowned. “Ah… she knows exactly how to get to me. Sending my beloved daughter to do the dirty work.” He pushed her softly to the side. “Very well then. I’ll go and speak to her. Let those waiting know it’ll be postponed for another 10 minutes. This shouldn’t be long.” He said to his guards. 

As he made his way to the garden, Sooyoung stood back and waited patiently. Her father stood tall above her mother, his hand caressing her face. “I need you to know my loyalty is completely and only to you.. not another woman.” She spoke, but her tongue burned as she spoke such lies. 

“I’d love to rule beside you. As your Queen and lover, and the mother of our child.” He smiled.

“I knew you’d eventually snap out of whatever it was that had you so grouchy and upset. You’d never betray me.” He moved to place a kiss on her lips.

Sooyoung pulled the knife from her back pocket, swiftly moving and placing the knife into the wounds on the back of her father. A painful groan leaving his mouth. He reached behind his back, pulling the knife from himself as he gritted his teeth. The woman lied on the floor as Sooyoung stood tall. He turned to her, looking down at the knife in his hand.

“My own daughter… betraying me.” He laughed, blood leaking from the corner of his lips. “I admire your bravery. But after all that reading, I’d expect you to know a knife made in heaven isn’t enough to beat someone like me.” He threw it to the ground, seeing the confidence drain from her eyes. 

She braced herself for what was to come, but it never came. Her mother stood up, getting her father’s attention. “No— but this can.” He heard her say, as she tossed a cube like item onto the ground beside him. The moment he saw it, he tried to back away. But her mother used her powers, the powers her lover Sooyoung had given her long ago in case she truly needed them. Like now. At this moment. She used them to shrink Lucifer into a cube created by heaven's greatest gods. 

And when she finished, she dropped to the floor. Her body weak from what she just put it through. She crawled over to the cube, and swallowed it down. “Mom—“

“It’s okay. He won’t be able to hurt anyone if he’s trapped inside of me… it’s going to take him a long time to find his way out of there.” 

Sooyoung looked at her in disbelief as she hugged the weak woman. “W-What now? The crowning is tonight.” Sooyoung mentioned, and her mother just smiled.

“By default..” She hiccuped, making Sooyoung laugh. “It’ll go to you.” 

“B-But… I can’t rule an army of demons. I’m just a kid. I don’t know anything. I don’t have that power—“ Her mother shushed her.

“You have much more power than you think you do… besides, you’re younger, and stronger. You have plenty of time to learn and grow. Don’t show that you’re weak, always keep your head held high.” She smiled weakly. “Now— let’s go to that crowning…” And although Sooyoung was scared, she smiled, feeling safe with her mother.

* * *

**Present Day**

Hyejoo had gone over to Chaewon’s place that night. The two of them staying in and playing board games and such. 

While Jinsoul had found herself at the library researching anything on what she had encountered the other week. She even forced Sehun into it. “Jinsoul. You’re just paranoid. And you’re not even religious. This stuff shouldn’t freak you out. These are tales.” 

“Sehun. I’m telling you. What I experienced… it wasn’t just some tale bullshit. She was in my head, in the same room as me, and when my dad returned she was gone.” 

“So you had a very vivid daydream.” He shrugged. “No big deal.”

Jinsoul scoffed, feeling herself become frustrated. “If I knew you were going to come here just to shut me down, I wouldn’t have invited you at all.” She admitted, and the statement hurt him just a little.

“Look. I’m not saying you’re wrong. I’m just saying.. you’re not a religious person. The devil shouldn’t be of concern to you. Gods… all this mythology shit, this research, I’ve seen it all before. Everyone that goes down this path has said the same things as you.” 

“Like what?” 

“That a woman visited them. A beautiful woman. Tall. You think the devil is a woman?” 

“Wow. Way to be sexist don’t you think?” She rolled her eyes.

“Look. I don’t mean it that way. I’m just saying, whatever you’re seeing, or you think you’re seeing. It’s different. In Christianity, the devil is a fallen angel. Who goes by the name of Lucifer. A male might I say.” 

Jinsoul calmed down now as she listened to what Sehun was saying. “What if it’s all fake.. what if those books lied, and got the story wrong?” 

Sehun laughed and looked at her like she was crazy. “Jinsoul. The devil is _not_ a woman.”

“Well I’m telling you what I saw. _Who_ I saw.. she was human but like… not… human.” Her phone began ringing, and when she checked it was her father. “I gotta go anyways.” 

“Wait—“

“I’ll catch you next week.” Jinsoul said, packing up her things and answering the phone. She left the screen up however, and Sehun caught a glance of what she was searching up. On the screen was an image of a woman, but drawn and shaded in with ink. 

He closed the tab and left the library.

* * *

When Jinsoul returned home, she rang the doorbell, as her hands were too full to open the door. She had checked out a bunch of books from the library. Since the two girls at home had ordered food, Hyejoo moved to open the door. Thinking the food had arrived finally. But she was shocked to see a distressed Jinsoul. 

“Your food hasn’t come yet right?” She questioned out of breath.

“Uh.. no not yet. We’re waiting for it. I actually thought you were the food guy.” Hyejoo responded, catching a glimpse of the books in her hand just before she dropped one in front of the girl.

She picked it up, seeing it was a book on witches. Her eyes flickered back up to Jinsoul, who hastily grabbed it from her hands.

“Just doing some research.” She cleared it up, placing the books onto the stairs. She reached into her pocket, handing her the money. “My dad said he wouldn’t be home in time to pay for you guys.. so he called me and told me to come home.” 

“He’s probably fist deep in some grandma.” Chaewon said, making the two other girls turn and look at her. “Ya know.. since he’s a mortician?” She tried to explain, but they just stared in silence. 

The door rang and Chaewon excitedly walked off to answer it. “Well. I assume that’s your food. I’ll be upstairs in my room if you guys need anything.” She said to Hyejoo, before leaving to her room. 

Hyejoo knew what she had to do when she got the chance. For some reason she had a feeling as to why Jinsoul had been so on edge recently. Her sister paid her a visit. She’s seen it all before. 

While Jinsoul did her research, the girls were eating or so she thought. It wasn’t until she had someone knocking on her door. She stood up, opening it and feeling a gust of wind as she stood in confusion at how nobody was right there. “Seriously?” She called out to the two girls downstairs. “I’m studying! I don’t have time for games.” She shut her door angrily, turning around and being faced with Hyejoo sitting on her bed.

She backed up against the wall. “Huh?” She questioned, placing a hand over her chest and feeling her heart beating. 

“Hi.” Hyejoo spoke. “What are you studying?”

Jinsoul swallowed. “Y-You wouldn’t understand.. also how did you get in my room?” 

Hyejoo smiled without showing any teeth. “A mystery.” She stood up. “So why are you reading up on witches and demons exactly?”

“The weirdest thing happened to me the other week down at the mortuary.” She explained. “My friends keep telling me it was a dream.. but I swear it was real.” 

“What was it?” She questioned, already having a feeling she would mention her sister.

“A woman… She came to me. Told me she was the devil and wanted me to believe in her. I don’t know why…” 

Hyejoo nodded. “Also— how did you get in my room?” She questioned again, before Hyejoo swiftly swayed the convo again.

“Do you think maybe it’s because you’re not religious?” She questioned. “Makes you an easier target with these dreams of yours?” 

“It’s only happened once.. that I can remember anyway. I’ve seen her in person though. With my own eyes… She's real. A real person.” 

“Person is a bit of a stretch.” Hyejoo muttered. “Who did she say she was?” 

“The Queen of Hell.” 

“Did she say her name?” 

Jinsoul thought for a moment. “I can’t remember… but she was beautiful. If she’s a demon, why is she so pretty?” 

Hyejoo shrugged. “Because demons can deceive you. Make you see things that aren’t there.” 

“Maybe so.” Jinsoul agreed. “But I am sure of this… she was beautiful. She was real. I’ve seen her and touched her.” 

Hyejoo sighed. “I believe you.” 

“You do?” Jinsoul let out a relieved laugh. “My friends think I’m crazy. I’ve been researching every night since then. I felt insane.” 

Hyejoo flinched at the word insane. She was sure Jinsoul would go insane had it not been for her protection spell. “You’re right. And I believe you. 100%. But it’s not safe for you to know these things..” 

Jinsoul tilted her head and gave Hyejoo a confused look. Watching as the girl walked over to her. “What? Why?”

Hyejoo placed a hand on her head, before muttering the words quickly after. “Make her forget all of which she has learned about the queen of hell and witches. Make her forget the encounter.” She quickly released her hand as Jinsoul looked back at her.

“Hyejoo?” She questioned. “What are you doing in my room? Is everything okay?” 

Hyejoo closed her eyes for a moment, before finding the words to say. “Yes of course. I was just coming to thank you for paying for our food.” She smiled, and Jinsoul smiled too.

“Aw. It’s no problem.” She pulled Hyejoo into a hug, in which the kid awkwardly returned. She was going to kill her sister.

* * *

Sooyoung sat in her chair, her finger resting atop of her back molar as she read a book. Her door was rudely bust open and she didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

“Little sis. You’ve made a return yet again. For what reason this time?”

“Can you not— mess with my friends please?” She begged, making Sooyoung look up at her. “Like seriously, I really really love this girl and she really loves her sister. So can you not—“

Sooyoung stood up. “Pardon? Mess with your friends? Last time I checked you weren’t friends with that sexist asshole Chan.” 

Hyejoo shook her head. “What? No— I’m talking about Jinsoul.”

“Jinsoul?” Sooyoung repeated. “I haven’t even spoken to that girl since the first time I met her.” 

“You demons and your lying.” Hyejoo laughed.

“Hey now— don’t forget who you are. Besides, I’m not lying. I didn’t mess with that girl.” 

“She said she encountered you. In like some weird vivid dream bullshit that I know you can pull off.” 

Sooyoung laughed. “Hyejoo. I wouldn’t go to her in a dream. If I wanted to pursue her I’d simply do it in human form. With my physical body. Not some childish dream. I have no clue what you’re talking about.” 

“Well I had to wipe her memory. She doesn’t remember a thing about that encounter anymore. But you need to be careful. She’s human. Full fledged human…” 

Sooyoung pouted. “You’ve always cared for those humans of yours huh?” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m not my father. You know that right?”

Hyejoo shrugged her off. “Just stay away from her.” She said, without another word. Leaving the Queen in shock.

* * *

Hyejoo had returned the books to the library that next day, and thankfully Jinsoul hadn’t brought up anything from before. She had moved on, thanks to Hyejoo’s memory wipe spell. She still checked on the girl every so often. 

And Sooyoung did the same. Not physically at least. She would send people to do it for her. Her assistants preferably. Especially Jungeun, who she found out not too long ago was the cause for that “encounter”. 

“You have no idea how dangerous it is to do that. You could blow our cover.” She snapped at the brunette.

“Blow our cover to who?”

“Witch hunters. Demon hunters. The second people start talking and this shit spreads they’ll be onto us. Well maybe not me, but you fools. You go to the human realm much more than I do.” Sooyoung explained. “There is a reason for _everything_. And as not only my assistant, but my close friend, I expect you to follow my rules and demands for your safety.” 

“Alright. Calm down. I won’t do it again.. I was just trying to help.” 

“I don’t need help talking to girls.” Sooyoung looked her up and down. Jungeun just laughed.

“Sure..” She muttered under her breath. “Whatever you say.” 

Sooyoung lifted a hand up without even looking up at the girl, forcing her out of the room and having the doors slam shut in her face. Even from behind these walls she could hear Jungeun’s teasing laughter. Maybe she didn’t know how to talk to girls. Or at least.. human girls. Demons were easy. They were all the same. They were all full of lust. No feelings involved. It was much easier for them to operate.

Humans were far more different. They let their love blind them at times. Demons saw that as weak. It was easy to overpower those weakened by love for someone. 

But it was hard for someone like Sooyoung to be that way as well. She was raised by a human after all. Her mother, who had died long ago after she had become too weak to house her father. Who was tearing her apart from the inside out. She was afraid she’d be doomed when her mother died, but even years after there hasn’t been a trace of her father. Not a word was said about him. 

She was sure he was still stuck within her. In that cube.

It was a busy afternoon for the restaurant Jinsoul decided to go to after she left a friends house. She didn’t mind sitting alone. In fact, she sat at the counter. There was no point in getting a booth. She ordered herself some coffee and pancakes. She had a thing for eating breakfast at random times of the day. There was never a wrong time for pancakes.

Her eyes scanned the restaurant after she told the woman behind the counter her order, seeing all of the people smiling and eating. Chattering amongst themselves or their tables filled with people. Her eyes stopped on one person in particular. Who she couldn’t seem to tear her eyes from. 

She was reading the menu, most likely letting the waiter beside her know what she wanted. Jinsoul couldn’t help but stare at the girl. She smiled so brightly, and her hair was short, just below the shoulders a bit. She sported a pink sweater that made her look incredibly adorable. 

“Here’s your coffee ma’am.” The lady said, grabbing Jinsoul’s attention momentarily.

“Thank you.” She smiled, grabbing a sugar packet and sprinkling the contents into her coffee. She turned back to the girl in the far corner, sitting alone. Sitting straight up as she looked around at everyone until finally her eyes met Jinsoul’s. 

_Shit_. 

The woman smiled at her, making Jinsoul blush as she shyly looked away. 

Sooyoung made her way to the counter, noticing an empty spot beside the black haired girl who sat cutely waiting for her food. 

Sooyoung nearly growled when she spotted a man moving to take the seat beside her, but she used her powers to sway him away. He lost his train of thought for a moment, standing in the middle of the restaurant dumbfounded.

“Is there someone sitting here?” Sooyoung spoke, her velvety voice wrapping itself around Jinsoul, who could barely turn to look at her.

“N-No. Nobody is sitting there.” She assured, and Sooyoung smiled before taking a seat.

“I’m Sooyoung.” She introduced, placing her pretty hands in front of Jinsoul’s. Who shook it gently, pulling her hand back at the hot touch. Her eyes traveled to Sooyoung’s finally, before she swallowed nervously.

“Um, I’m Jinsoul.” She introduced, getting butterflies when the corner of the woman’s lips moved up.

“Nice to meet you Jinsoul.” Her eyes traveled over to the kitchen, noticing her waiter was moving to take her plate to the table she originally sat at. 

But without a word, he shifted to the back, returning with her food boxed and in a bag. “Well— I have my food.” She smiled, grabbing the bag from the man who bowed to her gracefully. She cringed at the sight, but ignored it for her own sake. “I’ll be going now.” 

Jinsoul didn’t understand why she panicked. Her mouth opening and words spilling out before she could stop herself. She just couldn’t see herself letting such a gorgeous woman just up and leave. “Wait— are you in a hurry for something?”

Sooyoung smirked. “Actually I’m not. I just usually get my food to go.” She lied. Sooyoung never came here. Nor did she eat pancakes in her free time.

“... Do you want to stay and talk for a bit? It’s totally fine if you don’t—“

“I would love to.” She smiled. “Should we request a booth?”

* * *

It had taken her a minute, but Jinsoul finally warmed up to the girl across from her. Relaxing slowly as the time moved by. She remembered seeing Sooyoung a few weeks ago. 

“Ah. It was a bit late that night. Are you not afraid of working when it’s so dark and late?” 

Jinsoul shrugged. “Working with dead people will really suck the fear out of you.” She laughed, and Sooyoung laughed as well.

“Ah.. another thing I’ve learned about you. You’re a murderer.” She joked, and Jinsoul instantly tensed up. Trying to hold her laughter in, afraid someone around had heard them. 

“Sooyoung…” She began. “The dead people I work with are usually, almost always, already dead.” She winked. 

“What’s that like anyways?” 

“I’ve never quite talked about this over food with someone.” She giggled. Sooyoung felt her heart become warm at the sound of Jinsoul’s lighthearted laugh. She supposed it was something strange to speak about over food with for a human. But it didn’t bother her too much. If anything she was intrigued.

“We can switch the topic if you’d like—“

“But no one has ever really asked or been interested either…” Jinsoul pointed out, feeling herself blushing at the silence that ensued after she mentioned it. She knows it was bare minimum, but it was always nice when someone actually seemed interested in her line of work. 

It was even better having someone so beautiful in front of you, wanting to know these things as well. Sooyoung seemed genuinely interested, and she listened to everything she had to say. 

“It’s okay. It’s something I grew up around. My dad is a mortician.. so it kinda just got passed down onto me. If I’m not there with him, I’m at the convenience store. If I’m not there I’m doing art.”

“Art?” 

Jinsoul nodded. “I like to draw.. and sometimes paint. But that’s a bit messy and I hate having to clean up so—“ Sooyoung laughed at how cute that was. 

Were all humans this intriguing? 

Jinsoul seemed to be visibly uncomfortable when the silence came up between the two. She cleared her throat, drinking some water to help the dryness. “So what do you do?” She asked, watching as Sooyoung slowly chewed her food before answering.

“I uh— I do magic tricks.” 

“So a magician?” 

“Yeah!” Sooyoung excitedly said. 

“Could you show me a trick?” Jinsoul asked, her eyes grew bright as if she was a kid in a candy store. Sooyoung waved her hand gently.

“Maybe next time.” She smiled sadly. “I’ll make sure to bring my equipment.” 

“Next time?” Jinsoul pointed out, seeing Sooyoung stop her movements. The chewing coming to an extremely slow stop. Jinsoul hadn’t even realized she was staring at Sooyoung’s lips so hard. She liked how plump and pink they were. Full and perfect for kissing. She shut her eyes tightly before opening them.

“Well if you’d like it to be an next time of course— I didn’t mean to imply—“ 

Jinsoul just giggled at her rambling. She could tell Sooyoung was nervous. She found it really cute. “It’s fine. I’d like it to be a next time.. if you’d like that of course.” She smiled, and Sooyoung slowly smiled too. 

“Okay..” She replied cutely, twirling her hair around her finger as her eyes twinkled under the light inside of the restaurant. 

“I don’t mean to be weird but I really like your eyes.” Jinsoul complimented, her heart stopping as the said eyes flickered over to her. She was afraid that if she looked for too long they’d swallow her whole. Oh how beautiful Sooyoung was. She’d never seen anyone like her. Never spoken to anyone like her. Never heard a voice so sweet and calming like hers. Never had someone who made her heart race after talking to them for just a little over an hour. 

“I really like yours too.” Sooyoung gently spoke, staring back into Jinsoul’s. Feeling a weird fluttering sensation in her stomach when she could visibly see the girl’s cheeks turning red. Sooyoung looked up at the time. “I’d really like to stay, but I’m afraid I have to go now.” Sooyoung said. 

“So suddenly?” Jinsoul questioned, immediately wishing she hadn’t. Who was she to question Sooyoung? She backed off after she realized what she asked. 

“Unfortunately..” Sooyoung responded back, calming Jinsoul’s worries. “But we’ll meet again, right?” 

Her smile grew wider the second she saw Jinsoul smiling softly as well. “Yes. We’ll meet again.” She grabbed Sooyoung’s hand after taking a pen from her purse. 

She was enthralled by how soft Sooyoung’s hands were. And how she innocently looked at Jinsoul, waiting for her next move. Had Sooyoung never gotten a girl's number before? She seemed confused by what Jinsoul was doing. She felt the tip of the pen against her skin, the sensation tickling her just a bit. But she was too busy looking at Jinsoul. 

She was still so pretty. Even prettier than when she last saw her. Jinsoul finished writing, closing the pen and placing it back into her purse. “It’s my number… call me— when you want to meet again.” She smiled.

Sooyoung lifted her hand up, reading the numbers written inside of her hand. 

She smiled, grabbing Jinsoul’s hand and placing a soft kiss on the back of it. Her eyes closed as her soft lips touched the soft warm skin, her eyes only opening once she removed her lips. “Get home safely.” Sooyoung simply replied, grabbing her jacket and walking out of the diner. Her eyes still trained on the numbers in her hand like an intrigued little kid. 

Once she was outside she put on her jacket, running a hand through her hair as her eyes scanned up and down the street. “Now— back to my original task.” She said to herself, making her way down the crowded sidewalk.

Jinsoul still sat in the restaurant, holding the hand that Sooyoung kissed. Completely entranced by how her lips felt on her skin. She wished they would have stayed there just a little longer, so she could etch the feeling into her brain. She’d never felt lips so soft and so hot. 

She’d never seen someone staring so sexily at her even whilst giving her an innocent kiss on the hand. She really hoped Sooyoung would call her soon. She’d like to see her again. 

All she thought of for the rest of the day was Sooyoung. 

“You look like a lovesick puppy.” Chaewon pointed out, watching as her sister drew a woman in her sketchbook. A smile on her face the entire time.

“Well I’m not.” She rolled her eyes. “I just had a really good day.” 

“Your day isn’t over just yet.” Her father suddenly said, walking into the kitchen. “Just got a call. There’s been a mass slaughter down at the bar I used to go to.” 

“Oh no…” Chaewon gasped. “Did anyone survive?”

He shook his head. “Only the staff.” 

Jinsoul sighed. “When should we be expecting the bodies?”

“Well— not for another week. Police are investigating them. Seems like the victims were in some sort of cult.” 

Chaewon shook her head. Her eyes nervously looking around and finally landing on her father. “What’s been going on in this town lately? It’s like something evil is amongst us.” She stated, getting her father’s attention. He crossed his arms and shuffled on his feet nervously as Jinsoul went back to her drawing.

He seemed flustered now. “I agree. But that just means we need to be extra careful. Hopefully they catch this guy soon.” Chaewon agreed completely with him. She didn’t like the idea of some mass murderer running around.

* * *

Hyejoo changed the channel, the news getting her attention. The headline informed viewers that there had been a mass murdering at a local bar a few hours ago. Some of the information including it was a cult of mostly men. The cult was undetermined for now, but most of the bodies had cross like symbols on them. 

“Looks like the work of your sister.” Jiwoo commented, jumping over the couch and plopping herself down next to Hyejoo. Her hand reached over and grabbed a handful of the popcorn in her bowl.

Hyejoo growled, moving away slightly and snatching her bowl with her. She turned back to the tv. “Definitely the work of my sister.” 

“How is she by the way?” Jiwoo asked, scarfing down the popcorn she had taken moments before. 

“She’s…. her.” Hyejoo simply said.

“You can’t keep holding this grudge against her you know?” Jiwoo pointed out, seeing how her question had riled the younger one up. “She tried to protect you..”

“From what?!” Hyejoo shouted. “My sister didn’t help me for me… she saw a weak and vulnerable kid and took me in to her dying mother.” 

“Hyejoo….”

“No. Jiwoo. You were born into this shit. I wasn’t. I was normal at some point—“

Jiwoo stood up, grabbing the girl and holding her in place. “You’re still normal.” She reassured her. “Just because you’re a witch doesn’t make you some freak. It makes you powerful. You’re much different from your peers and that’s a good thing.” Jiwoo tried to encourage, but all she got was a scoff and her arms pushed away.

“Normal is being able to go to school with normal kids. Go to school dances with normal kids. Date people without this burden deep inside of you. _None_ of this is normal.” She placed the bowl down onto the table. “It will never be normal.” 

Hyejoo stomped off, running up to her room and leaving Jiwoo stunned. 

“Don’t worry. She’ll get over it eventually.” She heard a voice from behind her say. She quickly turned around, spotting Jungeun sitting atop the fireplace in the living room.

“Jungeun?” She questioned. “What in Satan's name are you doing here?” 

She jumped down from the fireplace, walking smoothly over to the slightly taller girl with bangs and dark hair. Dressed in all black from the neck down. She gently tucked the loose hairs behind her ear, smirking and moving closer to her.

“Other than the fact that I’ve missed you…” She trailed off, her soft voice traveling through Jiwoo’s ears, making her tremble. She backed away once she noticed she’d flustered the girl. “The Queen has called for you. I’ll be here, in a few days, at midnight, to guide you to hell. She’s quite busy tonight, so it’s been postponed.” She informed, using her hand to put out the fire beside them.

“T-The Queen… wants me? What for? I’m sure her sister will be of much more use than me.” 

“That stubborn brat?” Jungeun laughed. “I just watched your entire encounter with her. Do you think she’d willingly go to hell with me?” 

Jiwoo thought for a moment. Jungeun was right. Hyejoo was stubborn. “But you… my dear Jiwoo— you’d do anything I ask of you. Right?” Jungeun seduced, kissing her neck softly. 

Jiwoo gripped at the hem of her shirt tightly, needing to hold something, anything, to keep her grounded. “Yes.. of course.” She responded, closing her eyes as she concentrated on Jungeun’s lips pressed up against her neck.

But she suddenly pulled away. “Good.” She simply said. “I’ll see you soon then. And get the brat under control. Nobody likes a pissy baby.” She pointed out.

Jiwoo placed a hand on her neck, feeling where Jungeun’s lips once were. “She’s a teenager… she’s going to be like that.” Jiwoo defended. 

“We were all once teenagers. Unfortunately, she isn’t any different from us.” 

“Yeah well, she’s also more human than she is a witch. The kid was found in a house after everyone inside was murdered for crying out loud.” She mentioned.

“And I feed off of men. Trust me— she isn’t the only person with problems. Goodbye Jiwoo.” Jungeun responded, disappearing with a fiery flame that nearly blinded the other girl in the room. 

Hyejoo sat at the top of the stairs as she listened quietly to the exchange downstairs. She couldn’t help but feel bad. Especially after hearing Jungeun’s words. Was she really a brat? She honestly didn’t even know. It was obvious her sister had caught on to the fact Hyejoo wanted nothing to do with what went on in hell. At least she was good for that. She was aware that what happened wasn’t entirely her sister’s fault, but somehow it still was and she couldn’t help but blame _someone_.

Maybe she’d come to realize one day that her sister wasn’t the bad guy here. But for now, she was set on being angry at her. And Sooyoung allowed it.

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier**

Sooyoung had walked inside of the bar, her eyes scanning the area slowly. She wore a leather jacket with a white button up beneath it. Her jeans hugged her body perfectly as she walked up to the bar, her boots making a clicking sound with each step she took. 

She could already feel the overwhelming presence of witch and demon hunters around her. None of them made a single move. Eyeing her as they downed their glasses that contained alcohol. Whiskey, scotch, bourbon. 

“I’ll have a vodka shot.” Sooyoung spoke, her voice sweet like vanilla. Tapping her fingers as she sat upright at the bar. 

“Here you go.” The bartender handed her the glass, smiling at her with a smile that made her want to vomit. But she played into it. She was attractive, she was aware of that. But men being attracted to her was a blow to her entire mood. But she was feeling pretty good today. 

She’d like to say it was because of her encounter with Jinsoul. She’d been giddy ever since. The encounter wasn’t a coincidence. It was planned, and coordinated. Everything Sooyoung did was planned, and coordinated. Usually. She tried her best to keep it that way for the most part. She smiled back, downing the shot as she heard the familiar compliment leave his lips.

“You have beautiful eyes.” He stared, and she smiled, placing the glass down and gesturing for another shot. It took her quite a long time to get drunk. She’d have to drink for hours if she even wanted to get to the point of falling over or seeing funny. 

The most alcohol could get out of her was a burning fiery passion for sex or something of that sort. 

Alcohol was always good when it came with a side of demon hunters. “Thank you.” She winked, downing yet another shot. 

She looked over her shoulder for a moment, and all the heads in the room turned away from her. “I see you’ve gotten all of the attention in the room.” He pointed out, pouring the person beside her a drink.

“Hmm… for all of the wrong reasons.” She chuckled, and he felt faint at how attractive she was. And how devilish her voice was, as if she had some menacing thoughts going on inside of that pretty head of hers. She turned around once more, seeing that the group had managed to get closer to each other, a few spread out most likely to block her from escaping. 

“Can you do me a favor?” She asked the man. 

He nodded quickly. “What do I get in return?”

“You get to live.” And she watched his face drop. “What’s your name?”

“Jinyoung.” 

She smiled once again, but this time it was much scarier than before. And yet so charming. It was like he couldn’t look away, no matter how much his brain told him to run and leave. “So Jinyoung… in approximately 1 minute, I’m going to murder those men behind me. When I wink at you, you can either run and hide in the back or….” 

Her eyes flashed red. “You can get in my way and get ripped in half before you can even comprehend what I’ve done to you… deal?” 

He swallowed hard as he nodded in approval.

“20 seconds.” She whispered, staring him down as the group behind her stood up from their seats. “7…” 

She slowly moved herself off of the bar stool, turning around and smiling as her eyes were a hot red color and her unhuman like teeth were showcased. “Hey boys… are you ready to play?” 

She laughed, sending a chair flying at such a high rate of speed that it decapitated one of the men. The others pulled out knives and ran towards her. She took each stab wound like it was nothing, laughing in their faces like a maniac as they slowly backed away from her.

“I’m not an ordinary demon.” She laughed, a small blood stain on her shirt from the leak that spilled from the corner of her lips. “I am Lucifer’s daughter.” Her voice echoed. 

She lunged forward, sinking her teeth into one of the hunter’s throat, ripping it out and watching as he fell to the floor. Blood pooling beneath him. She showed no mercy, tearing each of the men apart limb by limb. Sinking her teeth into them and sending others flying with just a simple look. When she was done, the man from behind the counter slowly peeked over, nearly vomiting at the sight of the men in the bar. One hanging from the ceiling with his head gone, another on the floor with his hands at his throat. No life in his eyes.

While the woman from before stood tall in the middle of them. She leaned her neck side to side before slowly turning around. And when she did, her eyes were back to the original hazel like color, but her mouth was dripping with blood. Her clothes were stained, not just her blood, but her victims as well. She walked casually over to the bar, grabbed a napkin and dabbed it at her lips. 

“I’ll take another vodka shot please.” She demanded, watching as the man shakily stood up. A panic in his eyes that she was sure she had traumatized him. He couldn’t even tell if what he was seeing was real. 

“W-What the hell are you?” He questioned, his hands shaking as he pushed the glass over to her. 

She relaxed her shoulders. “Hm… Jinyoung… it’s a little— complicated. But don’t worry.. I’m not the bad guy. I’m the semi good guy… trying to prevent the bad guys' plans from working.” She drank from the glass, leaving a bloody handprint on the surface. 

He looked confused, as she expected. “Ah… okay….” He responded nervously. “Y-You’re not going to like eat me or anything like that are you?” 

She shook her head slowly. “Are you going to attempt to kill me?” 

He shook his head no quickly, almost falling over from the force behind it. “Then you have _nothing_ to worry about.” Her voice was oddly seductive even in her current state. “It was nice meeting you Jinyoung—“

“Are you leaving now?”

“No. But you’ll forget this ever happened now.” 

“What—“ And she simply snapped her fingers, wiping his memory of the past hour, sending him to the floor. So that when the police come, they wouldn’t accuse him of the crime that had been committed in his bar. 

She looked over the counter to see him sprawled out on the floor, snoring and drooling like a baby. She stood up, and wrapped around behind the bar. Her eyes scanned all of the drinks as she grabbed a few bottles to take. “Hm.” She smiled, stepping over his body and making her way out.

* * *

Once Sooyoung returned, she could see Kai waiting at the top of the stairs. 

“Taking out a cult all by yourself huh? Usually you’d have us doing the dirty work for you.” He pointed out, as she stood at the bottom of the carpeted stairs in the large room. “Change of heart is it?” 

She didn’t answer. “You all already have a handful of things to be getting done. I figured I’d take care of it myself.” 

She moved to walk by him, but she stopped in her tracks when he spoke again. They stood shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm. Well, in theory anyway. Kai was much taller than she was. “Or is it the mortal?” 

“What are you talking about—“

“Word travels fast around here my Queen.” He pointed out. 

“Clearly.” She rolled her eyes as she moved to walk, but she stopped when she felt a hand around her wrist. Preventing her from moving another inch. She quickly turned to look at Kai, who looked back at her.

“You know it’s dangerous to meddle with a mortal. I’m sure I don’t have to remind you of that. The look on your face already tells me enough.” She snatched her arm away. “I respect that you have attraction to someone. But it's far too dangerous. Our enemies find out and they could kill this girl.. that you are so intrigued by. I’m sure you don’t want that?” 

Sooyoung reached up to grab him by the hair. He groaned in response, forcefully being put on his knees. “It seems that you’ve forgotten that I’m in charge around here. And that you have absolutely no right to question a single thing that I do.” 

“Yes your unholyness…”

“I keep these two worlds separate, and there is nothing going on between the mortal and I. Just a simple infatuation… not that it matters anyway.” She said angrily. “You have more important things to be worrying about, like that prisoner in shackles and finding out why she’s gone insane.” 

“Yes ma’am.” She removed her grip from his hair, and he immediately reached up to rub his hand soothingly in the spot. “I’m sorry for overstepping— I just want what’s best for us all. Your safety, and ours matters more than anything else.”

“Indeed.” She responded calmly this time around. “But I ask that you understand that I know what I’m doing.” 

“Of course.” He smiled.

“And could you please tell Jungeun to come and see me? We have important business to discuss.” 

He bowed respectfully. “I’m on it.” She gave a crooked smile before turning around and ascending up the stairs.

* * *

The door to her office opened, and she didn’t even look up until she heard that familiar voice again.

“I heard that you needed me?” Jungeun questioned, poking her head into the room and waiting for Sooyoung to give her permission to enter.

“I do actually.” Sooyoung moved her books aside as she smiled at the brunette who walked over to the desk. “I need a cellphone.” She blurted out, and Jungeun looked at her in disbelief.

“A cellphone?” She questioned again. “You’re quite possibly one of the most powerful people amongst us and you can’t figure out how to get a cellphone?”

Sooyoung was flustered by her words. “Well.. I’ve never really had one. So yeah, I can’t figure it out. But that’s what I have you for.” 

“Ah yes. Your errand lady.” 

“Don’t be like that.” Sooyoung pouted. “I need it for something.” 

“The mortal.” Jungeun simply stated, and Sooyoung laughed as she tried to play it off. And Jungeun rolled her eyes, jumping down from the desk and moving to leave the room. Sooyoung quickly jumped up, wrapping her arms around her waist to prevent her from leaving.

“Jungeun seriously…” 

She was blushing madly by the current position they were in. Even though she was well aware that it meant nothing. It was just really.. nice. “You like her a lot don’t you?” She questioned the Queen, and felt her heart for once in her life skip at the lovesick look on Sooyoung’s face. 

“I wouldn’t say… a lot… but I’m definitely feeling her okay? Is that so wrong?” Sooyoung sighed, releasing her hold on the shorter girl. Jungeun fixed her clothing as Sooyoung moved to lean against her desk. 

“Morally yes. It’s selfish considering who you are…” She started, seeing the disapproval on Sooyoung’s face already. “But— you can’t help who you like. I just hope you know the risks of this all.” 

“I do. Besides… Hyejoo is around her so much I doubt she’d let anything happen. She casted protection spells on the sisters.” Sooyoung assured.

Jungeun supposed that was helpful. “I’ll go and get you that cellphone.” Was all she replied, before awkwardly leaving the room. Sooyoung sighed, running a hand down her face. She was aware of the risks that came with pursuing Jinsoul, but how could she not pursue someone so right? 

She was attractive, adorable, fun and nice. 

And it was adorable how flustered she became whenever Sooyoung looked at her a certain way. 

When Jungeun returned with the phone, Sooyoung took days before she finally managed to call Jinsoul. She paced back and forth, stopping in her tracks to finally pick the phone up and dial the number that hadn’t left her skin yet. It was slowly fading, but still eligible. It rang for quite some time before Jinsoul picked up. 

Her voice was raspy and low when a “Hello?” came through the speaker. 

“Jinsoul? It’s me.. Sooyoung.” 

Jinsoul sat up immediately, leaning over to turn on the lamp light beside her bed. “Sooyoung? Hi.” 

“Hi..” Sooyoung smiled. “Are you busy right now?” 

Jinsoul turned to check the time on her clock. It read 3:25am. “Um… no, not really.” She almost laughed.

“Is it okay if I came over to your place for a bit?” 

Jinsoul stopped laughing. “M-My place?? Isn’t that a bit weird?”

“No? I mean, I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to talk for a bit. I have drinks too.” She added.

“Drinks… at 3 in the morning?” 

Sooyoung stopped pacing, looking at the time. She hadn’t even realized how late it was. Time always felt weird when you were quite literally in hell. “Oh wow— I didn’t even notice how late it was…”

Jinsoul sighed, there were many factors going into this all. Many reasons why she shouldn’t do this. Sooyoung was a stranger after all. But she couldn’t ignore the itch to see her. To be close to her again. Alone… in her room. Just talking over some drinks. It seemed fun, despite how late it was. Her family was asleep at least, so she’d have no one bothering them. 

“I don’t know Sooyoung.. it’s dark and things have been really weird lately. I’m sure you’ve heard about that bar mass murder. It was all over the news.” She pointed out and Sooyoung almost laughed.

“Yes. I’ve heard of it.” She sighed. “But I’ll be fine. I’ll get there in one piece. We can have some drinks, maybe watch a movie, and I’ll be gone before the sun comes up.” 

Sooyoung was far too persuasive, especially with that alluring voice coming through the phone. How could she say no? “Fine. But promise you’ll get here safely?”

“Promise.” Sooyoung smiled.

“Okay. I’ll send you my address.” 

Jinsoul hung up after that. Immediately running around to tidy up her room. She went to freshen up too, her bangs swept to the side to reveal her forehead. She’d forgotten she was pantless too, she preferred sleeping that way. It was way more comfortable anyways. 

Sooyoung arrived in no time. She wore something casual. Or at least it was casual to her. She wore a white button up. The top 3 buttons undone, and a gold necklace around her neck. In her arms she held 3 bottles, all different drinks and a bag of popcorn. “Told you I’d get here in one piece.” She winked, and Jinsoul smiled at her, helping with the things and taking it up to her room. 

She left Sooyoung by herself while she searched the kitchen for some fancy glasses to use. When she turned around she nearly dropped the glass cups onto the floor. Her father was staring back at her. “Jumpy aren’t ya?” He laughed. “I was just letting you know I’m heading down to the morgue. So if you need me just call.” 

“O-Okay.. bye.” She nervously laughed, hiding the second glass behind her back. She didn’t move until she heard the front door close. She let out a relieved sigh, running upstairs to her room. When she got inside she spotted Sooyoung looking at the drawings on her walls.

“I um— got the glasses…” She spoke, her way of getting Sooyoung’s attention. 

“You can fill my glass.” Sooyoung slightly turned around to say, turning back to the image on the wall. She was afraid to think it. But the drawn woman had the same exact features as her. The only wrong thing being maybe her jawline and her hair. She didn’t have long hair. Her fingers traced the image.

Jinsoul walked over to hand her the glass. “Oh yeah… I found that in my sketchbook the other day and it was weird because I don’t even remember drawing it.” She laughed. “But I liked it so much that I just hung it up.” 

Sooyoung took a sip from her glass. Completely unphased by the burning liquid that went down her throat and rested in her belly. “You’re an amazing artist.” 

Jinsoul giggled as she stood beside Sooyoung. She always became giddy when someone complimented her art. It was all she was good at anyway. “Flattery will get you everywhere.” She jokingly said, and she nearly choked on her drink at the look Sooyoung flashed her.

“Is that so?” She smiled, standing closer to Jinsoul. “Then maybe I should keep doing it huh?” 

The girl below her went blank, it took her a few moments to snap out of it. Backing away and clearing her throat. “Would you like to sit down?” Jinsoul questioned, moving to the bed.

“So what do you do in your spare time?” 

“Hmm… draw, take care of my sister, work with my dad.” Jinsoul replied. “What about you?”

“I rarely get any spare time. But when I do, I like to spend my time thinking about this really pretty girl I met.” Sooyoung smoothly said, taking another sip from her glass with her eyes still on Jinsoul. It seemed she got the memo, and thanks to this alcohol she wasn’t being a complete mess. But she wasn’t fully there yet. 

She could feel herself fighting back the brush of red that threatened to show on her beautiful high cheeks. “What is it... that you think about?” She managed to ask, even though her face heated up at the suggestive question. What was getting into her? 

Sooyoung moved her glass away from her lips, and scooted a little closer to Jinsoul. Her eyes scanning the girl’s face as if she was her prey. Her finger starting just below her ear and trailing along her jawline, and finally landing underneath her chin. Tilting Jinsoul’s head up and eyeing her lips. 

“I think about how nice it would be to kiss her lips and feel them against mine..” She nearly whispered those words, sending chills down Jinsoul’s spine, nearly freezing her on the spot and leaving her victim to Sooyoung’s charm. 

She quickly stood up, clearing her throat. “I need another drink.” She nervously said, and Sooyoung held back her laughter as she downed what was left in her glass. 

“I think I need another glass too.” Sooyoung pointed out. Jinsoul shakily poured the liquid into her glass, and sat back onto the bed. But she kept her distance. She was a bit of a lightweight, so her second glass alone had her feeling funny. She giggled at everything Sooyoung said, even if she just made a simple face. 

“Now it’s my turn to ask questions.” Jinsoul giggled, scooting a little closer to Sooyoung. “Do you have any siblings?” 

“Hm… more like stepsiblings, and maybe some friends I consider my siblings. But no blood..” She spoke, giving a sad smile. “I’m sure it’s nice to have them though.” 

“My sister can be a pain sometimes but she loves me… it’s just her way of showing it.” Jinsoul explained, and she could see the way Sooyoung’s face fell when she mentioned that. But she spoke before she could.

“That’s good. It sounds really nice.” She drank, gulping the entire thing down.

“Wow.” Jinsoul exclaimed. “You’re not a lightweight are you?” 

Sooyoung laughed, grabbing the bottle and drinking straight from it. Just one of the many perks of not being a human. “No, not really. But you definitely are.” 

“I am unfortunately. Can you tell?” She giggled.

“I can.” Sooyoung smiled, watching as the girl downed the rest of her drink. Another drink and this girl would forget how to walk. But Jinsoul was grown, and Sooyoung wasn’t her mother, so she just watched as she poured another glass. While Sooyoung drank straight from the bottle. It was oddly attractive, and also quite enticing. The way Sooyoung licked her lips after guzzling down the liquor. 

Completely unphased by it and smirking when she’d run her thumb across her bottom lip. Jinsoul hadn’t even realized she was biting her bottom lip the longer she stared at the pretty pink lips across from her. Oh how badly she wanted to feel them on hers. To see if they tasted just as good as they looked. She couldn’t help it when her eyes travelled lower, seeing some of the exposed skin where her top was undone. 

Sooyoung didn’t say a word. Jinsoul wasn’t looking at her eyes anyway. She watched Jinsoul closely, studying her movements. The way she nervously would twitch the longer she stared at the exposed tan skin. 

Her body stopped functioning properly when Sooyoung placed a hand on her thigh, moving closer to her and smirking. Allowing just a tiny bit of space to see what was down her shirt before pulling away again. “Are you alright?” She asked, but she could tell Jinsoul wasn’t alright. The air was tense, and Jinsoul looked hungry for something much more than the alcohol Sooyoung had brought over. 

“Do you want to know?” Jinsoul suddenly asked, the space between them getting tinier and tinier. Nearly suffocating the both of them as they became antsier. 

“Know what?” Sooyoung whispered, watching as Jinsoul’s hand traveled up her arm. 

“How it feels to have my lips on yours?” The question sliced through the air in the room, and Sooyoung blinked a few times before nodding her head impatiently. 

“Fuck yeah I do..” She said, feeling Jinsoul grip her shirt and pull her close. Their lips connecting in a heated kiss. Sooyoung had her fair share of kisses that were laced with lust. But this felt different. 

It was lustful but it was passionate as well. She couldn’t get enough of the sweet taste of Jinsoul’s lips (thanks to the liquor). Her strong hands held her beautiful face in place as Jinsoul’s hand navigated her body. Finding the opening of her shirt and placing her warm hand there.

The dark haired girl couldn’t figure out what it was about kissing Sooyoung that was so addictive. It could have been the way her lips felt against hers. Like a literal searing hot kiss, soft lips that enveloped hers perfectly and hands that softly caressed her face despite how eager she was for more. 

The cups were put aside, and Jinsoul followed Sooyoung in the bed. Getting on top of her and ripping her shirt open. Sooyoung gasped. This Jinsoul was much different from the previous Jinsoul. Her hands eagerly ran all over her torso, her skin hot to the touch and her body on display. Her toned abs showed as Sooyoung stared back at her with something in her eyes. 

Sooyoung didn’t even know what to do when she felt Jinsoul’s cool wet lips press against her fiery vessel. Her hand gripping in her hair the lower she got, purposely nipping around her navel with her perfect teeth. But Sooyoung pulled her back up, using her own strength to tear Jinsoul’s shirt in half, ripping it off of her body. 

She gasped, not because of the display of shear strength, but because she was basically bare underneath. Sooyoung’s mouth went dry. “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t know.” Sooyoung immediately apologized, but Jinsoul seemed okay. Her arm was still covering her chest as she leaned down to kiss Sooyoung again. She doesn’t know what it was, maybe it was the way Sooyoung’s hands ran along her back. Or the way her tongue moved inside of her mouth. Or the way she moaned against her lips when Jinsoul would bite down. 

But it felt good. A little too good. Almost too good to be true. But it evaporated when Sooyoung flipped them over, going to remove the girls pants beneath her. “Stop.” Jinsoul shakily said, not because she was scared because she was still worked up from just the kissing. 

But Sooyoung listened, immediately stopping with her hands still on the hem of her sleep shorts. 

Jinsoul sat up, her head spinning from the alcohol and also from the kiss prior to this moment. Even just the way Sooyoung was looking at her right now made her nearly act a fool. “I-I’m a virgin…” She confessed. “I don’t think I’m ready for this… yet.” 

Sooyoung slowly removed her hands from the girl. “No of course.” Her eyes slowly returned to the hazel like color. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to overstep.” 

Jinsoul shook her head and smiled at how cute Sooyoung was. “No it’s okay.. if anything I started this all. I also… don’t think I’m into the whole one night stand thing. I like you Sooyoung.” 

She sat up straight, holding Jinsoul’s hands. “I like you too Jinsoul. It’s fine. We can take it as slow as you want.”

“I just don’t want to lose my virginity to someone I’m not sure will even be here in a month.” 

“You think I won’t?”

“People come and go.” Jinsoul pointed out, moving to find a new shirt to wear. “I’ve never even gone this far with someone… I almost let you— maybe it was the alcohol.” She laughed. 

It was definitely _not_ the alcohol. She doesn’t know what got into her but it was definitely because of Sooyoung. “Maybe.” Sooyoung slightly agreed. “Maybe we could watch a movie?” 

“I’d like that.” She smiled, and Jinsoul moved over to her tv stand to find something to watch. Sooyoung just sat up against the headboard, watching Jinsoul from behind. The way her long dark hair fell down her back did something to her. She was just so damn attractive, no matter what side you looked at her from. 

She put on a movie called Aladdin. Sooyoung had never watched it, so she seemed into it. They started out sitting up beside each other, just watching and respecting each other's space. But as the movie continued, they got closer. Jinsoul leaned her head onto Sooyoung’s shoulder first. And then there was hand holding, and eventually Jinsoul was just laying her head on Sooyoung’s chest. Her eyes slowly closed when she felt Sooyoung’s fingers massaging her scalp. She was in complete bliss, and that alcohol was definitely kicking her ass. 

So every touch from Sooyoung just felt way better somehow. Sooyoung could see the sun coming up, she was sure it was time to go back now. She gently moved Jinsoul’s head from her hold, placing it onto the pillow and putting the blanket on her body. She kissed her cheek, making a way out of the room without a sound. 

When she stepped out, her sister was also in the hall, staring back at her. She looked at the room and then back to Sooyoung. But before she could even say a word, if she were to; Sooyoung had teleported back to hell. The bright light from the flames making Hyejoo reflexively shield her eyes. When the light was gone, so was Sooyoung.

When Jinsoul woke up, the only thing that confirmed last night wasn’t a dream was the bottles and the cups on her nightstand. And also Sooyoung’s lingering scent on her blanket and pillows. She must’ve fallen asleep. Well.. it was expected when she was all drunk and comfy. 

But Sooyoung kept her promise. She was definitely gone before sunrise. And before her father had returned home. 

Was it okay to say that she missed her already?

* * *

**That Next Week: 11:55pm**

Jiwoo had just gotten out of the shower when she made her way back to her room. As she shut her door, she turned around and jumped back. Nearly cracking her damn skull on it from the impact. “Jungeun?!” She shouted, holding her towel close to her body. Jungeun was standing in front of her, staring with her hand just above her head, planted against the room door. 

“I hope you didn’t forget the Queen requested to see you.” She responded, getting straight to the point. “She doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

“Well of course.” Jiwoo moved underneath her arm to rummage through her closet. Finding something to wear. “What do you wear to see the Queen?”

“I don’t know? Just wear what you usually wear.,” 

Jiwoo nodded. “Ah— what I usually wear..” She spoke to herself, going back into the closet to find an outfit. Jungeun sat on the bed, biting at her nails as she waited for the girl to get dressed. “Ready.” She cheerily said, getting Jungeun’s attention.

She nearly vomited at the sight of her outfit. But she did in fact say to wear what she usually wears. And that just so happens to be cardigans and ugly sweaters for Jiwoo. She wore skirts along with them too. Jungeun guided her to hell, creating a portal and pushing her inside. 

She fell to the floor once she reached the other side. Someone was waiting for them on the other side, her eyes trailed up the person's body until she saw their face. It was a girl with long dark hair, and a very pretty and sharp nose. Her skin was pale, almost as if she was a ghost. She reached a hand out to Jiwoo, helping her up.

“I suppose you’re the person the Queen thinks could help us.” She spoke, moving them aside as Jungeun stepped out of the portal. “I’m Heejin.” She shook her hand gently. 

“Jiwoo..” She introduced herself, smiling brightly at the girl. “Help you? With what… exactly?” 

“You’ll see.” Jungeun placed a hand on her lower back, guiding her to the Queen’s room. She had her shirt partially lifted, her back facing the mirror as she looked at the details of the tattoo. She wondered if Jinsoul was into tattoos. Most girls usually are right? The door was opened and the girls stepped inside. Jiwoo immediately bowed once Sooyoung looked in their direction.

“Jiwoo-ah… It’s nice to meet you.” Sooyoung smiled, holding her hand tightly. “I’ve been told that you’re good at quite literally getting inside of people’s heads with a certain trick.” 

Jiwoo nodded in response. “It’s an old trick. The older witches created this spell so they could get inside of the heads of those who wanted to send them to trial..” She explained. “To see what they saw and why they wanted them to be hanged.” 

Sooyoung smiled. “Well— I heard you’re one of the witches who have successfully done it numerous times and come out unscathed. We have a mortal who has gone insane.. none of my best witches can even see what’s going on inside of her head.” 

“It’s been an ongoing thing. It’s easier for it to happen to mortals but witches and demons aren’t 100% immune. It’s like some powerful source that we can’t find the root of.” Jungeun explained. “So we need your help. To get inside of her head and figure out what the fuck she’s seeing.”

Jiwoo looked at everyone in the room before she turned back to Sooyoung, who looked back at her with puppy eyes. And oh my, her eyes were absolutely beautiful. They were just how the books described them. Entirely captivating. She saw why it was hard to not do what she said or asked of you. 

“I can do that for you.” She stood beside Heejin. “Show me the mortal.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I say here? I have no idea. But thank you for reading. Please don’t hesitate to leave comments. I do love reading others thoughts :)


	3. Under Your Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sooyoung and Jinsoul’s relationship progresses, things back in Hell regress.

* * *

They all walked down the corridor together. Vivi led them to the room where the mortal was being held. It seemed she had lost a significant amount of weight. Her head hung low as the shackles held her arms back, muttering to herself and balling up her fists.

Jiwoo stood in front of her, simply putting her hand out to make the prisoner’s head rise without a single touch. Chaeyoung looked back at Jiwoo with a devilish smile. “Had I known cute people would be coming in here looking at me like some type of animal, i’d have asked you to kill my boyfriend long ago..” She sarcastically said as she laughed, and Jiwoo grimaced. She had no idea what the girl was talking about. But after recent events she was sure his death had led back to the people around her currently. 

A part of her wished she hadn’t known about this side of witchcraft. But it was inevitable, especially when you had close ties with the people or.. demons, responsible for it. 

Jiwoo muttered a prayer to herself, her fingertips touching as they pointed down to the ground. She moved forward, placing her hand onto Chaeyoung’s head as the girl smiled tauntingly at her. 

There was silence in the room for a while. As they all waited patiently for something. Jiwoo's eyes were shut tightly as she concentrated on the images and memories that flashed by her. Which could be related to something like a flashlight in your eyes after sleeping for 10 hours in a dark room. It was actually quite painful, and if she wasn’t too far absorbed into it right now, she’d have backen out. But she couldn’t look away. 

Not when she was seeing such horrid memories of her relationship with her deceased boyfriend. His death was gruesome, but he was a terrible human. 

Jungeun’s head tilted slightly when she looked at Jiwoo, who seemed to be in great distress. The room was tense as they all waited around. And the faster the memories flashed, the better she became at piecing them together. Each time finding another piece of what was shown in front of her telepathically. She shook her head as the pain became even more brutal. 

“Maybe we should stop..” Jungeun suggested. Sooyoung didn’t say a word, unsure of what to say or do. They had no idea what was happening, or what Jiwoo was seeing.

* * *

_“ I see you’ve finally cracked the code my love..” A voice echoed throughout the bright room. Jiwoo could hardly open her eyes._

_“Who’s there?!” She shouted out, spinning in circles like a lost child. When she turned back to her original position, she fell to the floor. Startled by the person that suddenly appeared in front of her._

_She started at his feet, slowly trailing up until she was looking back at him. “It can’t be…” She gasped._

_“Have you found what you were looking for?” He questioned. Looking down on the shaken up girl. “The source of it all?”_

_“What are you talking about?” She gulped, scrambling to get away from him._

_“The source of insanity?”_

_“In the mortal?”_

_“In everyone that has ever seen a glimpse of me.” He responded. “Do you know who you’re talking to?”_

_Jiwoo didn’t say a word, instead she quickly got up running in a direction that couldn’t be calculated. She just ran through the world of white, ran as fast as she could. Her heart beating faster and faster as the footsteps chasing after her quickly changed from human-like feet in boots. To those of a horse running along a brick road. She was terrified to look back, the sound suddenly stopping._

_She didn’t know whether to stop or not. She quickly glimpsed back, realizing there was no one there. She was out of breath, and terrified. When she turned back around she screamed out at the thing in front of her._

_“What the—“ She fell to the floor once again, looking up at the ram-like creature in front of her._

_He laughed at her distress. “I AM LUCIFER.” He shouted at her, the white room around them suddenly becoming pits of fire as he raised his hands from his sides._

* * *

“Her nose is bleeding.” Jungeun pointed out. “We have to stop her. Something isn’t right.” 

“Don’t—“ Kai protested, holding his arm in front of the girl. She roughly pushed him away as she looked back at the girl who was shaking in her spot, blood dripping from her right nostril. 

“Screw it.” Jungeun stomped over to the girl, attempting to remove her hand from Chaeyoung’s head. But a magical force of some kind went throughout the room, knocking them all against the wall except Sooyoung. Who stood tall, shielding her eyes from the light radiating off of Jiwoo. She helped Heejin up, and they both turned back to Jiwoo with cautious eyes.

“What the hell was that?” Vivi questioned, dusting off her clothes and adjusting her glasses.

* * *

“What do you want? Why are you doing this?” Jiwoo questioned, afraid to even look him in the eyes as she slowly backed away from him.

“Doing what? I’m merely a memory. A thought.” He responded to her.

“Then why are you causing such insanity inside of this girl's poor head? What are you getting out of it?” 

“Me? Well— I’m simply brought back to life in another… form. Simple as that, nothing more.” 

“But how? How are you brought back to life? You’re dead. Your wife killed you long ago—“ 

“KILLED ME?” He shouted, making Jiwoo jump in her spot. “She didn’t kill me. She just simply got rid of me for quite a long time.. besides, I’m never really truly gone.” 

He laughed. “Jiwoo. I think you’re forgetting who I gave birth to and raised. It isn’t _me_ that’s causing the insanity inside of this girl’s head.” 

A sharp knife magically appeared in his hand, the sound of it slicing through the air ringing in Jiwoo’s ears. The sound of it impaling something like wood reached her ears and she opened her eyes again. He slowly moved aside. Once he was out of the way, she had to squint to see what he was showing her. Her mouth dropped at what she saw.

The knife was impaling an image of Sooyoung. “S-She has your eyes..” Jiwoo’s lips trembled as the realization dawned on her. 

“And as long as I’m alive, she will always have my eyes. My blood. _My_ powers. The power to make someone go insane with just a mere look at them… realistically, it is me causing the insanity. But my daughter is just a pawn of the real thing.” 

“There is nothing real about you.” Jiwoo spat. “Sooyoung is much better than you are.” 

“Is that so?” He snarled, before bending down and gripping the girl off of the ground with one hand. His fingers tightly locked around her jaw, squishing her face slightly as her legs dangled off the ground. She tried to fight, punch him, smack him. But nothing worked. He was far too strong. At least in these memories he was. “She will crumble beneath the dangers that I plan to unleash.” He growled, his hold on Jiwoo getting much tighter. 

To the point she was gasping for air. She had become weak, her powers were of no use in this realm. This dream realm. The life slowly leaving her body the tighter he held onto her.

* * *

Jungeun rushed over to the girl, her eyes not closed anymore. But rather open. And there was quite literally fire in her eyes. The flames resting where her pretty brown eyes once were. “Guys… something is wrong.” Jungeun pointed out, and Sooyoung quickly rushed over. Seeing what Jungeun saw. 

She quickly separated Jiwoo’s hand from Chaeyoung’s head, immediately being thrown against the wall as she held onto Jiwoo. The girl in chains screaming out with something painful inside, slowly turning into one that belonged to a tortured soul. Everyone in the room covered their ears, waiting for the strong wind to stop blowing. 

The chair that was in the room came flying towards Sooyoung, but Heejin quickly stood up, throwing her hand out and breaking the chair into pieces before it even reached the Queen. And suddenly it stopped, and Jiwoo coughed as her nose still bled heavily. 

“She needs rest.” Sooyoung immediately said, standing up with the passed out girl in her arms. “But she’ll be okay.” Those last words said to reassure not only her but the obviously worried Jungeun. There was clearly sadness on her face, before she immediately fixed herself up. Going back to her stern look. 

Kai held Jiwoo in his arms in a bridal style before gesturing for Vivi to follow him. The other three turned back to the girl in chains. Heejin checked for a pulse. Sadly shaking her head when she turned back to Sooyoung. “We must take her back to the human realm.” She simply said.

“She was clearly possessed by something. She would have died either way. No worries.” She sighed before leaving the chamber. Jungeun stayed behind with Heejin. Who quickly removed the shackles from the poor girl.

It was silent for a while, before Jungeun spoke up. “What do you think happened?” She questioned. Heejin looked at her, but she obviously didn’t get what she was saying or asking. So she didn’t really respond. Jungeun figured she should reword it or explain it better.

“Like what did she see? What is something that could be more powerful than the Queen herself? She has no idea what just happened in here..” 

“Her father.” Heejin replied, the sound of the body dropping to the floor. 

“What?” 

“You asked what could be more powerful than the Queen herself.. well— her father.” She explained, hearing a scoff from Jungeun.

“Her father has been dead for decades. We also don’t really speak of him around here.” She muttered.

“Sorry… it was just a thought. But surely we won’t know anything until Jiwoo wakes up.” 

“That could take days.” Jungeun whined, kicking her feet out like a big baby.

“Well considering what we just saw in here… I’m sure she needs those few days of rest. Don’t worry so much.” Heejin smiled at her, lifting Chaeyoung up onto her shoulders. She turned back to Jungeun. “Escort me to the human realm?” She insisted, and Jungeun smiled before joining her.

* * *

Sooyoung stayed by Jiwoo’s bed that night. Watching as Kai did some healing spells on her. He’d also wipe down her face with water whenever she seemed to sweat from overheating. They shared a comfortable silence. But it was obvious the both of them wanted to speak. 

He stood up suddenly, grabbing the water bowl as well to take down to the kitchen. “She should be fine. Her body just needs a lot of rest.” He assured, turning to leave the room. But Sooyoung stopped him.

“Kai?” She called out, and he immediately returned. She swallowed for a second, watching how eager he seemed to carry out any duty she may ask of him. But she held her tongue, afraid to even ask that question aloud. “Thank you— for helping with this.” She smiled, and he immediately loosened up. Smiling back at her.

“It’s no problem. I think it’s time you get some rest too?” He insisted.

“Soon.” She replied, and he smiled softly.

“Goodnight my Queen.” He bowed, before leaving the room. 

Sooyoung looked over to Jiwoo who was asleep. Sighing and holding her cold hand. “Jiwoo-shi… what did you see?” She asked softly, but the room was filled with silence in return.

* * *

When Kai got to the kitchen, he ran into Jungeun who had been down there for the past hour. She quickly placed her glass down and walked over to him. She wore black pants and a white tank top that showcased her broad shoulders. 

“How is she?” She eagerly asked the boy, who emptied the water bowl. 

He smiled at her, and she raised an eyebrow. “Kai?” She questioned again, following him over to the cabinets. 

“She’ll be fine. She just needs some rest. Why are you so worried?” He responded to her, and Jungeun shook her head.

“We both were in that room. I have a right to be worried.” 

Kai just looked at her, using a towel to dry his hands. He laughed to himself, before tossing it over onto the counter. “Stress doesn’t look too good on you.” He pointed out, moving her hair from her face. “We won’t know anything until she wakes up.. that could be in hours, days…”

“Weeks?” She questioned, her eyes showing obvious worry as she looked up at her cousin. He didn’t respond, but that was enough of an answer for her.

“It’s been a long day.. you should get some sleep, cousin. Don’t worry about Jiwoo, the Queen is watching carefully over her tonight.” He assured her, tapping her arm before leaving the kitchen. Jungeun sighed, running her hands through her hair. She didn’t need rest. She wanted to see Jiwoo.

She walked up to the room that held Jiwoo, and even through these thick brick walls she could feel the presence of Sooyoung. She moved to go inside until she heard a phone ringing, halting her movements. 

Sooyoung lifted her head, her eyes laced with sleep as she picked it up. “Hello?”

“Sooyoung.. hi, it’s Jinsoul— wait I’m sure you knew that already.” She nervously laughed.

“I did.” Sooyoung immediately perked up, smiling brightly as she held Jiwoo’s hand tightly. “But it’s cute hearing you say your own name. I like it.” She complimented, and Jinsoul was entirely grateful Sooyoung wasn’t there to see how flustered she was. 

“Well… I have the place to myself tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to come over and watch some movies? I’ll even order takeout.” She insisted, and Sooyoung smiled until the situation dawned on her.

“I don’t think I can..” She sadly said, looking over at her friend. “A friend of mine is sick and I’m taking care of her.” 

Jinsoul’s smile quickly faded away, and Sooyoung could hear the silence to the point it was deafening. The door quickly opened, and Sooyoung looked to see who the intruder was. It was Jungeun, her eyes moving between Jiwoo and Sooyoung. She spared one glance in Sooyoung’s direction, and the Queen immediately realized what it was. “Actually… on second thought, my other friend is here and she said she can take over for me for a bit.” The two of them were still exchanging glances.

“That’s great! Um, any time is good. I’m just here at home doing nothing.” Jinsoul said to her, smiling as she walked around her room. 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Sooyoung smiled before hanging up. Her hand was still holding Jiwoo. 

“I trust you to take care of her. Any signs of movement or waking up, you let me know immediately.” Jungeun nodded in response, taking Sooyoung’s place and holding onto Jiwoo. Her hands were still warm and soft. But probably because of the physical contact she shared with Sooyoung the past few hours. 

“Everything is going to be okay Jiwoo..” She whispered, kissing the girl softly on her cheek and rested her head on the bedside.

* * *

There was a knock at the door and Jinsoul had an idea of who it could be. She opened it, feeling her jaw drop at the girl in front of her. Sooyoung quickly turned around as she was facing away from the door as she waited for it to be opened. It was almost like in slow motion for Jinsoul though. 

Her eyes couldn’t stay on Sooyoung’s face for too long. The leather jacket, the black crop top, the black choker around her neck. The red lipstick, the black skirt with the fishnet leggings. “Uh… hi.” Jinsoul cleared her throat, stepping aside to let Sooyoung in. It was weird, how she could feel her presence without even knowing if it was her or not. Her presence was quite overwhelming. 

“I uh— I ordered the food not too long ago. It should be here soon.” Jinsoul managed to say, and Sooyoung smiled, waiting as she closed the door. Jinsoul didn’t know what she was expecting, but she didn’t expect Sooyoung to be staring back at her when she turned around. She felt her knees go weak, and her throat become dry as she struggled to find the words to say. 

She felt stupid standing here like this in front of Sooyoung. But the taller girl smiled, gently moving a strand of hair behind her ear and letting her finger trail across her jawline. The skin smooth underneath her hot touch. “You’re beautiful.” Was all she said, before removing her boots. Jinsoul felt a little better now. The boots gave her a bit of height, which was quite intimidating. As if she wasn’t intimidating already before. 

“Well thank you..” Jinsoul smiled. “If I knew we were getting all dressed up, I would’ve worn my old prom dress for movie night.” She joked, making Sooyoung laugh along with her.

“You think this is getting dressed up?” Sooyoung looked down at her outfit. This was pretty casual attire for her. 

Jinsoul looked at her in shock. “Yes! Do you see the clothes I wear? I just throw on some jeans, a random t-shirt, with some sneakers and call it a day.”

Sooyoung followed her to the living room. “And yet you manage to be the most beautiful human I’ve ever seen in my life.” She complimented easily, and Jinsoul froze up for a second. She was blushing madly, she was sure someone like Sooyoung had to have seen someone much more attractive than she was. 

“You’re bluffing.” Jinsoul responded.

“Am not.” Sooyoung smiled, taking a seat on the couch. “So what are we watching? Since this is movie night and all..” 

“Harry Potter… Parasite… The Conjuring… the… spongebob movie?” Sooyoung questioned, looking up at the girl confused.

Jinsoul looked back at her. “What? You don’t know what Spongebob is?!” She asked her. Sooyoung had to be joking, but the confusion on her face told her otherwise. “You’re kidding…” 

“I’ve never seen such a thing in my life.” Sooyoung admitted. “But it looks fun to watch… shall we?” She questioned, handing Jinsoul the dvd. 

She grabbed it, watching as Sooyoung looked over the other movies as well. Oh Sooyoung… full of surprises. 

They started the movie as they waited for the food to arrive. As always, they ended up gradually being close to each other. They were like magnets. They couldn’t be kept away from each other. As they watched, Jinsoul had a million questions running through her head. She could barely concentrate, but she didn’t need to. She’d seen this movie hundreds of times. But Sooyoung’s laugh was infectious, she couldn’t help but to at least crack a smile whenever she heard it. 

When the food arrived, Sooyoung sat on the floor near the table while Jinsoul sat on the couch. Her knees against her chest as she ate from her takeout carton. Sooyoung seemed to be a slow eater, almost like she picked at her food. Like a child would. Jinsoul quietly exhaled, shifting her position on the couch. “Hey Sooyoung?” 

“Hm?” She quickly looked up, directly into Jinsoul’s eyes nearly knocking the sense out of her. Despite her jarring hazel eyes, she looked like a puppy. Waiting excitedly for a treat or a little pat on the head. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

Sooyoung smiled. “Depends on the questions. If you’re going to ask how many people i’ve killed I don’t think I can answer that one.” She said, and Jinsoul laughed.

“I hope you’re joking.. you look like you wouldn’t hurt a fly.” Jinsoul pointed out, and Sooyoung looked away briefly. 

“What is it you’d like to ask?” 

Jinsoul thought for a second before responding. “What’s your favorite color?” Sooyoung smiled at her, laughing as well. Jinsoul joined in. “What?! It’s a serious question!” 

Sooyoung was still laughing, holding her stomach as she lay on the floor. “Okay, I was expecting something else… not a question like this. But I see you’d like some basic information.” She was inclined to tell her anything at this rate. It was up to Jinsoul to believe her or not. “I like the color red. Different shades of it. But preferably red-orange… usually with a little more red than orange.” 

“Like fire..” Jinsoul pointed out, and Sooyoung nodded. “Ah— and you haven’t gone to college right?” 

“Right.. don’t really plan to at this point either.” To be fair, the girl barely went through high school. Or middle school… “What about you? What is your favorite color?”

“Blue.” Jinsoul responded eagerly. “Ocean blue preferably. Or sky blue. Not really a fan of the greenish blues.” 

“Very specific isn’t it?” Sooyoung teased. “I think blue is pretty nice.” 

Jinsoul had gotten completely sidetracked. Sooyoung was just so intriguing, just so beautiful. Like a goddess of some sort. She told herself Sooyoung wasn’t a real person, probably just a figment of her imagination. But that was always proven wrong when Sooyoung would touch her lightly. Or sit beside her. The touch of a living, breathing person upon her. Her soft, hot touch and those warm caring eyes. She noticed Sooyoung hadn’t really eaten much at all. 

“Are you not hungry?” She questioned, furrowing her eyebrows at the girl.

“Huh? No.. it’s not that— I just don’t have much of an appetite is all.” She explained, and Jinsoul nodded.

“I understand. Don’t force yourself to eat then.. you could always take it home with you.” She assured, and Sooyoung smiled gratefully as she packed her food up. Jinsoul finished her food shortly after. 

“Now I feel like a pig..” She whined. “Pigsoul.” She said playfully and Sooyoung laughed at the slight play on her name. “And you’re not from this side of town right?” She suddenly brought them back to their previous conversations. She pressed her back against Sooyoung’s chest on the couch as they comfortably sat together. Jinsoul nestled comfortably in between her legs, playing with the girl's fingers as she asked questions.

“I’m not… I’m from Busan. But I currently live here in Seoul. Just not this part..” Sooyoung’s responses were vague, but not vague enough to catch on to what she was implying. Sooyoung indeed did live in Seoul. In fact, she lived everywhere. Just in a different realm. 

“And you’re a magician right? Do you make good money?” 

Sooyoung laughed. “Ah.. I am a magician but I don’t quite do it for money.” She admitted.

“How do you survive without money?” Jinsoul slightly fixed her position so she was able to see Sooyoung’s face. She relaxed in her arms when Sooyoung gently caressed her face as she spoke. 

“My father's earnings.” She confessed, but she didn’t seem too angered by it. “Everything that I have is in his name.” She tried her best to not show her bitterness. 

Jinsoul didn’t ask anymore about the topic. She could see the way Sooyoung’s eyes changed when she mentioned her father. Maybe it was a rough topic for her to speak on. “What kind of music do you listen to?” Jinsoul suddenly asked, and Sooyoung raised an eyebrow in utter confusion.

“Music..? I don’t quite listen to music.” She felt kind of idiotic all of a sudden. Mainly because Jinsoul looked at her in disbelief. 

“I’m going to assume you’re exaggerating.” Jinsoul turned away, walking over to the radio in the corner. Sooyoung watched as she grabbed a cd from the shelf and gently placed it into the radio. The music immediately began to play, spreading the wonderful sound throughout the home. Sooyoung smiled when Jinsoul turned back around, seemingly putting on a performance for her as she mouthed the lyrics to a song Sooyoung had never heard before.

She moved back to the sofa, reaching a hand out to Sooyoung. The taller girl shyly took it, seeing how smiley Jinsoul was as she followed her to the middle of the living room. “This is one of my favorite songs.” She smiled, resting her arms around Sooyoung’s neck as they slowly rocked back and forth to the song.

“What is it?” 

“It’s called Saving All My Love by Whitney Houston… my mom loved this song as well.” She smiled. “She’d dance to it with my dad.. just like this.” She softly hummed along to the song.

Sooyoung felt a wave of emotions wash over her. It was hard to digest what was happening right now. Her hands were resting on Jinsoul’s lower back as they danced slowly and quietly to the song on the radio. The room was dimly lit by the lamp in the corner. Jinsoul’s voice was heavenly, even if she wasn’t outright singing. Sooyoung rested her head against Jinsoul’s. Her hair smelled amazing, and her skin was smooth and she smelled so nice. Almost like vanilla. Sweet just like she was. 

“I like this song.” Sooyoung quietly said, as they quietly rocked back and forth. Jinsoul had never felt so… content(?) in her life. It was strange. The sense of security Sooyoung gave her in such a short time. It hasn’t even been 2 months yet since she first met the girl. But she always felt so safe when Sooyoung was around. Like she didn’t have to put up a front or be scared around her. 

And Sooyoung was gentle and caring. Exactly what she needed in her life. She was sweet, she was humorous, and so different from anyone she’d ever met. She had this aura to her that was hard to ignore. Not to mention her attractiveness. Jinsoul was still trying to convince herself Sooyoung wasn’t some alien or something. No human should be that stunning, and no human should ooze that much charisma with just a simple smirk. 

Jinsoul moved her head back slightly so she could get a better view of Sooyoung. “How are you even real?” She quietly asked, staring back into Sooyoung’s starry eyes. She was sure she’d never get over how beautiful they were, and how they quite literally lit up whenever Sooyoung smiled. 

“I should be asking you that.” She said, holding Jinsoul’s hand as they danced to the last minute of the song. She twirled Jinsoul around and gently brought her back into her arms. 

“Nah…” Jinsoul shyly responded.

“I’m serious.” Sooyoung said. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on.. when I see you, I think to myself, how is this woman even real?” 

“Stop it.” Jinsoul giggled, lightly tapping her shoulder. 

“Jinsoul you constantly tell me how I’m beautiful. But I want to tell you how beautiful you are too. I’ve never seen anyone so stunning in my entire life. If I could draw, I’d draw you.. but even then, an image could never portray just how beautiful you are.” She smoothly said, all while looking into Jinsoul’s eyes. The song slowly came to an end, and Jinsoul’s eyes slightly watered at the sweet words.

When the song stopped, she quickly moved over to the radio to pause it. Sooyoung missed her touch already. She looked at her like a lost puppy from across the room. Waiting for her to return back to her. “You may not be good at drawing.. but you’re damn good with your words. Have you ever thought of doing poetry?” 

Sooyoung looked at her confused. “Me? Poetry? No… not really.” 

“I think you’d be an amazing poet.” Jinsoul strongly believed that. And although Sooyoung’s words left her a flustered mess, she couldn’t deny they also gave her butterflies. She felt them fluttering there, alongside her heart swelling up from the sweet words. 

“And I think you’d be an amazing singer.” She pointed out, freezing Jinsoul in her spot. 

“You’re bluffing. But I appreciate the compliment.” She laughed.

“No seriously. Your voice is like honey.” She stepped closer for a second, innocently moving Jinsoul’s hair to one side. “Could you sing for me one day?” 

Jinsoul was at a loss for words. Mainly because she had gotten so lost in Sooyoung’s sincere eyes. “U-Uh yeah.. s-sure I suppose I can do that for you. One day.” 

And she smiled. And Jinsoul’s heart stopped once again as she noticed Sooyoung leaning down slightly, placing her lips gently onto her own. The kiss was chaste, leaving Jinsoul hungry for more. Her eyes fluttered back open when she felt soft lips slowly separating from hers. She wanted to chase after her, pull her back and hold her into place while their lips clashed together once more.

But she fought the urge. Blinking a few times as she followed Sooyoung back to the couch. They got back into their comfortable positions. “I forgot we were watching a movie.” She giggled, and Jinsoul giggled along with her.

“Honestly me too.. but it should be over soon.” She informed the other girl. And although the movie was over within the next 20 minutes, the both of them had fallen asleep. They originally were asleep sitting up, but as the night progressed, it ended with Jinsoul lying on Sooyoung’s chest comfortably. The sound of her heartbeat making her feel all warm inside, knowing Sooyoung was still right there with her.

Fast asleep on the tiny couch in the living room. Despite it being cold in the house that night, Jinsoul felt warm with Sooyoung’s arms around her. Soothingly rubbing her back even in her sleep. 

The thing with Sooyoung though, is that she was never _really_ asleep. So when she heard the front door open, her eyes snapped in that direction. Her arms still tightly around Jinsoul as she waited for the footsteps to make their way to the living room. 

He noticed the tv was on, so he turned on the light, disturbing Jinsoul’s peace as she stir awake. But he nearly dropped his things when Sooyoung sat up, still holding his daughter in her arms with ease. She hadn’t taken her eyes off of him for a moment. “Dad?” Jinsoul called out. “I thought you weren’t coming back until morning?” 

He cleared his throat and turned to his daughter. “U-Uh yeah, I was actually, but I finished up pretty early.”

“I see.” She rubbed her eyes. “Well… this is Sooyoung.” She introduced, and he had a vacant look on his face.

“Nice to meet you Sooyoung.” 

“Nice to meet you too.” She responded somenly, standing up alongside the girl.

“We’re going to go upstairs now, if that’s okay..” She said, and his eyes batted down to the sight of Jinsoul holding Sooyoung’s hand, guiding her forward. 

“Of course. Goodnight sweetie.” He kissed her forehead. “And Goodnight Sooyoung. It was nice meeting you.” 

“Indeed. But I’m sure we’ll meet again.” She simply spoke, eyeing him and seeing him shudder under her gaze. She followed Jinsoul closely as she shut the door behind the two of them. 

“There’s no way you’re comfy in those clothes… I’ll find you something to wear.” Jinsoul went over to her drawers, and Sooyoung could tell she was tired, even in the dark. She handed Sooyoung a button up nightshirt with some pants to match. It was soft and warm, and it smelled just like Jinsoul. “Come.” She gestured, patting the spot in bed beside her. 

Sooyoung slowly moved up onto the bed, laying on top of the blankets rather than under them. “Sorry about my Dad.. he’s a bit awkward.” 

“Well I see who you get it from.” Sooyoung teased, smiling when she heard Jinsoul laugh in response. “Get some rest.” Her soft hand caressed Jinsoul’s cheek until her eyes finally closed after a long moment of them just staring at each other in silence. 

Once she was sure Jinsoul was asleep, she slowly removed herself from the bed. 

Her father stood in the kitchen, checking the time and waiting for it to hit 4am. He grabbed his coffee mug, turning around and dropping it immediately. The sound echoing throughout the kitchen as he bent down onto the ground. 

“P-Please don’t hurt me—“ He pleaded, his hands up in front of him as Sooyoung sat on the counter and looked down at him.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Sooyoung said, but her gaze was still strong and her presence was still overwhelming. He slowly put his hands down, even though he was visibly shaky. She stepped down, reaching a hand out to the man. “I want to ask you about your wife..” 

And he looked up, blinked a few times and took her hand cautiously.

* * *

Jiwoo lay strapped down on a table, still inside of the white room. She was awakened when what seemed like gallons of water washed over her body. Causing her to cough and sputter. Her wrists tied down as she thrashed on the wooden table. “Let me go!” She shouted, and the man stared back at her. Still in his unhuman like state. It was terrifying, and Jiwoo wanted out.

“Hm.. no can do.” He responded, and she angrily jerked her wrists. “Unless—“ He started, getting the girl on the table's attention. 

“What is it? Please… I’ll do anything. Just leave me alone.” She pleaded, and he shushed her. Placing his hand on her forehead and sweeping her hair to the side. 

“I know you’ll do it. You don’t have much of a choice anyway, unless you want to stay here for the rest of your life and in a bed where your friends cry around you for decades.” 

Jiwoo gulped, fearing what the request would be. “You simply have to travel to the realm in which Sooyoung’s mother died. Free me from the dimensional cube in her grave, and be on your way.” 

Jiwoo gasped. “I-I can’t do that. Sooyoung would hate me!” She cried out.

“Then stay here forever. Accompanying me until I eventually break out in about 20 more decades.” He responded. “By then your friends would have forgotten all about you. Probably claimed you dead and buried you somewhere and kept moving on in their daily life.” 

Jiwoo gritted her teeth angrily. “That’s not true!” She shouted. And he quickly whipped his body around, creating a large gust of wind that forced Jiwoo to turn the other way. 

“Oh but it is!” He shouted. “Look!” He forced, grabbing her head and forcefully making her stare. The room around them suddenly becomes the room she lay in where Sooyoung originally lay at her side. Except now it was Jungeun, who was standing up in front of the door and speaking to one of hell’s guards. 

Jiwoo couldn’t speak, couldn’t move. She could only watch as Jungeun gave them the order to remove her body from the room. A tear fell down her cheek. “Time is running out Jiwoo.”

She stared as Jungeun gave her one last look and left the room. “And if I do this, you’ll set me free. You’ll leave me and my friends alone?” 

He nodded. “But if you betray my request, then there will be hell to pay… I stick to my word Jiwoo.” 

She swallowed harshly. “Swear that you’ll do it?” 

She grimaced as the straps around her wrist had gotten stronger. “I swear.” She said quietly, and the straps were removed. And she rose up, not only in her head, but in the present realm. 

When she looked to her side, Jungeun was fast asleep, her head leaning onto the bed. Jiwoo quietly got up, making her way out of the bed and into the hall. She quietly shut the door behind her. Walking on the floors barefooted. 

“Create the portal.” He guided in her head, and she stared at the wall as she concentrated, creating a hole in it that led to the realm of the dead. Her clothing changed from sleeping clothes to those of a fighter. “You must safely make your way to the tomb.” 

“How will I know where it is?” 

“Jiwoo— you have the power to see, not just through your own eyes, but others. Use it.” He simply said, slipping from her conscience. She shook her head, looking down at her outfit. She wore all black from head to toe, the only weapon she wielded was a sword on her back and her powers. 

The land around her was filled with trees. It felt nearly impossible to find the direction in which she was supposed to go. She bent down, pressing her hands into the dirt and rubbing it between her fingers. She closed her eyes tightly and thought for a moment. And when she did, images of a woman being carried through the trees on the right appeared before her. 

She opened her eyes again, making her way through the trees.

* * *

“She loved Jinsoul and Chaewon. They were her pride and joy.” He smiled. “We were happy, especially Jinsoul. Her mother would dance with her every night to her favorite songs until she got tired.” 

Sooyoung listened carefully, her own eyes beaming at the mention of Jinsoul. “Was it Whitney Houston?” 

He looked over to the girl with a shocked look. “It was.. it was of course Whitney Houston. One song in particular though. It was her mom and I’s song. We danced to it on our first date, and then again on our wedding day.” He smiled, tears falling from his eyes. “Everything was going fine. And then something just… shifted. Something in the universe.” He explained.

Sooyoung had a feeling she knew exactly what that was. “Things just started… _happening_. Awful things.. to great people. Children were being found dead. Others missing, it was tragedy, after tragedy.” He explained sadly. “I think it’s when tragedy struck far too close to home is when my wife slowly began to lose it.”

“Lose what?” 

“Her mind.” He replied. “She was heavily religious. We all were. Except for Jinsoul.” 

Sooyoung figured. But she didn’t say a word. She just let the man speak as he stared off at nothing in particular. “She started reading up on things. Evil things. The devil, heaven, _hell_. I told her that our faith was too strong to be disturbed by such things, but she wasn’t buying it. But now I’d wish I had listened.” 

The girl was silent. There wasn’t much for her to say. “She eventually found that every 20 decades, tragedies would strike for what seemed like years. Just tragedies that made our community weak and fearful.” 

“Did she figure out what caused them?” 

“She did.” He responded. “But this is when she went crazy. I couldn’t help her at this point. The girls were scared, I was afraid too.” 

“She had gotten sick..” 

“Suddenly.” He corrected her. “It happened suddenly, and fast. And it was only when she cracked the code did her health begin to decline..” 

Sooyoung moved closer. “The tragedies would occur for years, every 20 decades, whenever the date would land on the day that matched Lucifer’s exile from heaven.” He began to cry. “The day that he was filled with so much rage that it continued decades even after it happened...” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s not your fault.” He smiled through his tears. “But.. the girls just knew that she was sick. It happened suddenly… and when she died, a part of me wanted to give up and join her. In heaven hopefully.. but in my grief, I turned to such bad things. In times of desperation.” 

“You made a deal with the devil.” Sooyoung pointed out, and he nodded sadly. 

“I just missed her so much… I couldn’t help it. She was my high school sweetheart. We did everything together. She was even my first girlfriend.” He laughed. “Love makes you do crazy things Yves.” 

“Sooyoung.” She corrected the man. “My name is Sooyoung.” 

“But—“

“Sooyoung— my father gave me the name Yves. I don’t like it… so please, call me Sooyoung.” 

The man nodded. “I’m sorry about your wife...” Was all she could say, as she stood up. She was about to leave the kitchen until Mr. Jung asked her a question that froze her insides. 

“How is your father?” He asked, and she could hear a heartbeat in her ears. But she turned around swiftly with a smile.

“As good as someone that rules hell can be.” She responded. “Goodnight Mr. Jung.” 

“Oh please.. call me Seokwoo.” He smiled sadly, and in return Sooyoung smiled back. “Oh and Sooyoung?” He got her attention again.

“Hm?” She turned around swiftly.

“Are you wearing my daughters rubber duckie pajamas?”

* * *

After walking for what seemed like hours, Jiwoo finally landed in front of a brick structure that rose high up into the sky. But there was no entrance, nor were there any stairs or windows. 

“This has to be it..” She muttered to herself, adjusting the satchel on her shoulder. She walked alongside the brick wall, gliding her hand across the structure and giving it a tap every 6 bricks to find the hollow spot. 

She counted to herself, walking and muttering the numbers under her breath. “1… 2…. 3….. 4…..5—“ And she let out an ear piercing shriek when she fell into the ground. The dirt from above falling onto her as she lay vulnerable at the bottom of the pit. She groaned, looking down at her leg and noticing a gash there from possibly hitting something on the way down. She raised her hand above the wound, closing it up for now. 

She stood up, looking up and seeing where she fell from. It was a pretty high fall, and it for sure left her aching. She quickly pulled out a flashlight, looking around and noticing a crawl space. If she wasn’t scared before, she was definitely scared now. She made it to the other side of the wall, each step she made echoing throughout the area. 

It smelled pretty bad down here, and it was extremely dark. But for the most part, her journey wasn’t too bad. She made it to the tombs relatively quickly, despite the sounds of rats and other critters making her shiver every so often. “Please forgive me Sooyoung…” She muttered, removing the top layer of the tomb. Inside was a skeleton, and inside of the skeleton lay a cube-like shape glowing inside. 

She sighed deeply, reaching her hand into the tomb and taking it out. But the moment she did, she heard something in the room fall. Making her gasp and check her surroundings. A wave of relief coming down over her when she noticed it was just a rat knocking things down. 

“Now.. destroy it. Hit the center of it until it breaks.” He told her, and she nodded. Placing the cube down in the middle of the room and drawing her sword from her back. 

“Can’t I just use my magic?” 

“It won’t destroy it. You must manually do it. Preferably at the core of the cube.” He guided, and she sighed deeply. Holding the sword in her hand and using all her strength to jam it into the cube. Each stab at it forcing her arm back further. 

And when she finally destroyed it, after letting out a loud roar, she looked around her. A red mist coming from the broken cube. “You did well Jiwoo… you set me free. Now— you’re on your own.” 

“W-What? On my own?” She questioned, but there was no response. She quickly got up, grabbing the sword and placing it where it was previously. The remainders of the broken cube being put into her satchel. She grabbed her flashlight once again, and the moment she turned around she screamed. 

It was a skeleton standing up, staring back at her with its empty eyes. It opened its mouth and made a sound that nearly popped her eardrums. It then lunged at her, making her fall back onto the ground. Except there wasn’t just one skeleton, there were multiple, removing themselves from their tombs. 

“Oh fuck—“ She scrambled away, grabbing her flashlight and making a run for it. She ran down a long hall, looking back and noticing they were running after her. The sounds they let out sent chills down her spine as they ran at her with an alarming pace. 

As she passed by a section where more tombs were, she felt something grab her leg, and she tumbled over. Her flashlight nearly broke at the force of it hitting the ground. She quickly kicked the hand off of her, moving to grab the flashlight and put the batteries back in. 

She was panicking but she had no time for that. Not when the second she fixed the flashlight the skeletons turned the corner, noticing her vulnerable on the floor. She quickly got up, limping away from them as fast as she could. She jumped out of her skin when she felt one grab at her, but she quickly removed it. Kicking and hitting it with the flashlight. 

She smiled but it quickly faltered when she noticed there were dozens more. And she was running and running until she felt like her lungs were going to burst. But as she ran down the hall, she realized it was a dead end. The only way out was probably somewhere back where she came from. 

“Shit.” She said, turning around for a brief second and noticing they were on her heels. 

And just as she was about to get grabbed again she quickly yelled out a spell, creating a door that led her back outside. She fell to the ground, her hand pointed in the doors direction. “Don’t let anything else out! Remove this door after I shout!” She shouted, and the door disappeared, slicing the skeleton that almost made its way out in half. 

She was bewildered. Heavily panting and sitting on the ground. Her face covered in dirt, as well as her clothes. Her leg still hurt as she noticed the sun had slowly begun to fade. She found the strength to get up, leaning onto anything she could as she made her way back through the trees. 

On her way back, she managed to find a sturdy branch as a crutch. Limping through the forest and finding the portal. “Don’t make me wait, bring me back to hell's gates.” She said, and when she opened her eyes she was back in hell. Back in her night clothes as she teleported back to her room. Where Jungeun still lay asleep. 

She got back into bed and closed her eyes. Intertwining her hand with Jungeun’s again. When she looked down at her leg, the wound was still there. She sighed, she needed rest badly.

* * *

Sooyoung hadn’t left Jinsoul’s side since last night. She usually would leave before the sun came up, but she couldn’t help but lay there beside her this time. Running her fingers through her hair as she slept peacefully. Sooyoung kissed her forehead, making a move to leave until she heard a gentle voice.

“Where are you going?” Jinsoul questioned, quickly getting up. Sooyoung turned around and laughed. Her hair was messy from her sleep, and her eyes were hooded from abruptly waking up. She looked like a puppy.

“Nowhere. I’m not going anywhere.” She said, slowly getting back into bed. She planned on leaving now, but Jinsoul had caught her before she could. 

“Are you hungry?” 

“Not really.” Sooyoung replied, feeling Jinsoul pinch at her arm. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” She complained, and Jinsoul sat up quickly. Removing her shirt and finding a different one to wear. Sooyoung swallowed hard, looking away as her cheeks grew hot. 

“No wonder you’re so skinny. You need to eat!” Jinsoul scolded. 

“It’s not that. I eat… trust me I do. I just don’t have much of an appetite.” She explained, and Jinsoul frowned.

She moved over to Sooyoung, grabbing her hands gently. “Let me make you some breakfast.” 

“Jinsoul—“

“Pleaseeeee.. I make really good chocolate chip pancakes. My sister loves them.” She begged. How could Sooyoung say no to someone as cute as Jinsoul sulking in front of her? 

“Okay. Prove it.” She smiled, and Jinsoul smiled too.

* * *

“Still nothing?” Kai questioned while Jungeun sat beside the sleeping girl. 

“Nothing.” She responded, slowly losing hope. “But I haven’t left her side yet. I’ll stay here until Sooyoung returns.” 

“Cousin, you look tired. Let me—“

“No.” She quickly said, shutting down his offer immediately. “If she wakes up I want her to see a familiar face.” She turned back to Jiwoo, holding her hand tightly and rubbing her thumb along the back of it. 

Kai just stared. He was sure that wasn’t the entire reason behind Jungeun not wanting to leave. But he knew better than to question or even insinuate anything with the demon. She was a hard person to deal with while she was angry. “Fine. But if you need me, I’ll be in the library.” He said, leaving the room and shutting the door.

“Jiwoo…. please be okay.” She kissed her hand softly before laying her head back down onto the bed.

* * *

The girls had cleaned up before making their way downstairs. Jinsoul’s father made an appearance before work. Kissing her on the cheek and telling her to save him some. He made sure to give a quick nod in Sooyoung’s direction, briefly acknowledging her existence. 

“Dad! Don’t be rude.” She complained. “Say bye to Sooyoung too.” 

He slowly turned to Sooyoung and smiled through gritted teeth at the girl who sat and enjoyed watching his pain. “Goodbye Sooyoung.” He mumbled.

“Goodbye Mr. Jung.” She smiled, waving cutely as he walked out of the kitchen.

Jinsoul placed a plate down in front of Sooyoung, stacked with pancakes and sides with eggs and bacon. Sooyoung just stared at the food, trying to not grimace at the sight of regular food. Although it did smell and look good. She figured she’d just dig in for the sake of Jinsoul’s pride. 

And to her surprise, the pancakes were delicious. Jinsoul waited patiently for Sooyoung’s reaction, smiling when she heard her response. “They are good.. you didn’t lie. You do make good chocolate chip pancakes. Where did you learn to make them?” 

Jinsoul’s smile faltered for a moment, but Sooyoung didn’t see it. Too busy eating the pancakes. “My mom taught me.” She said calmly. 

Sooyoung slowly lifted her head, her heart aching at the sight of Jinsoul’s sad face. “Well… they’re amazing. Thank you.” 

She smiled, before returning back to her plate. Sooyoung had to think of something quick. The vibe had turned awkward, her eyes traveled around the kitchen before landing on the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. “Hey— you want to see what I can do?” 

Jinsoul lifted her head. “What?” 

Sooyoung leaned forward, grabbing an apple. “Watch.” She winked, placing her thumbs at the center of the apple. And with ease, she split the apple in half, and she watched as Jinsoul looked at her in disbelief. 

“Whoa. You’re so strong.” She laughed, putting her hand out to take half of the apple that Sooyoung broke. “How many times did you have to try that to perfect it?” 

Sooyoung smiled. “Only 3” 

“I don’t believe you.” She side eyed, eating some of her pancakes.

“That’s fine. But I’m telling the truth. I’ll teach you one day.” She winked.

“I don’t really think I’ll need that skill in my life. But I appreciate the offer.” They both laughed together. And it ended in Sooyoung carefully observing the other girl. She couldn’t believe how beautiful Jinsoul was and how her beauty shocked her every single time. She honestly believed she could study Jinsoul’s features all day and find something new to be intrigued by. 

Last night, while she lay in bed with the sleeping girl, she noticed a scar near her left eyebrow. The moonlight illuminating off of her and revealing every inch of her exposed skin. Her beautiful clear skin and her tempting soft lips. “You’re staring.” Jinsoul pointed out, shyly putting her fork down.

“I can’t help it.” Sooyoung admitted, watching as Jinsoul stood up and grabbed her plate. 

“I’ve never seen anyone so shamelessly stare at someone the way you do.” She couldn’t lie, she liked it. But it was just new to her, and it made her feel so tiny under Sooyoung’s soul piercing gaze. But she knew Sooyoung did it out of complete admiration for her. So it made her feel just a little better. It was heartwarming to say the least.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it.” She apologized cutely, making Jinsoul’s heart swell even more. “I honestly don’t even realize I’m doing it sometimes.” 

Jinsoul believed it. “It’s okay. I don’t mind it’s just.. different.” 

“From the other girls that have fallen for you?” Sooyoung questioned suddenly, and Jinsoul turned off the water in the kitchen. Slowly turning back to Sooyoung and tilting her head.

“What makes you think I’ve had girls falling for me?” She questioned with her arms crossed and her eyes trained on Sooyoung. But she found herself looking away when Sooyoung stood up, walking over to her and backing her against the counter.

“Are you telling me you’ve never had someone ready to risk it all for you?” 

“Well.. it’s not like anyone ever tells me they like me. So honestly, I wouldn’t know.” She truthfully spoke, her eyes looking anywhere but into Sooyoung’s. She really couldn’t handle that gaze, especially with her this close. 

“So I’ll be the first one?” 

“First one to what?”

“Confess that I like you.” Sooyoung said boldly. And for the first time in what seemed like hours, Jinsoul’s eyes found hers once again. They twinkled like stars in the night sky, or the moon illuminating off of a lake. 

“I suppose..” Jinsoul was stuck. She had no idea what to say. Sooyoung didn’t say another word, instead she just smiled as she looked over Jinsoul’s body. And then let them travel back up her body once again. Landing on her lips and then back at her brown eyes. 

“Why are you acting so shy?” Sooyoung questioned, making Jinsoul scoff. 

“If you were in my shoes, then you’d know why.” She felt her heart nearly stop beating when Sooyoung placed her warm hands on her waist. Her breath hitched. “And why are you looking at me like that?” She questioned. 

Sooyoung gave her a puzzled look. “Like what?” 

Jinsoul shook her head. “Nevermind…. All I’m saying is, if you had someone as attractive as you all over them you’d understand why I'm being shy.” 

“You think I’m attractive?” 

“No. I just show interest in you and invite you over my place because I think you’re ugly.” 

Sooyoung smirked. “Well, at least you’re honest.” Jinsoul playfully hit her, still having her lower back pressed against the counter. “I stare because you’re beautiful Jinsoul. Anyone with working eyes would do the same.” 

“You’re gassing it a bit much…” 

“Gassing it?” Sooyoung cutely questioned, tilting her head slightly.

“Like.. hyping it up. Exaggerating.” Jinsoul explained. “Not caught up on the slang?” 

Sooyoung shook her head. “I don’t really hang out with teenagers enough to learn slang or know much of it.” She admitted. Jinsoul found it adorable though. 

Her fingers tapped against the counter as Sooyoung held her in place. Pretty much pressing her body against hers at this point. She felt like she would melt underneath her any second now. 

“You’re adorable.” 

“Adorable? No… I’m sexy.” 

“They coincide.” Jinsoul responded swiftly, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“I’m not adorable.” She whined, she felt like she’d puke. So much for the Queen of Hell. 

“Even that was adorable.” Jinsoul pointed out, and Sooyoung whined even more. 

“I can show you that I’m sexy, not adorable.” She threatened. 

“How will you do that exactly?” She questioned, but she almost regretted doing so when she felt a hand slowly traveling up and down her arm. And when she saw Sooyoung leaning forward to place kisses on her neck, her breathing stopped. She found herself placing a hand on the back of Sooyoung’s neck, wanting to keep her in place. 

Sooyoung’s lips felt amazing. They were so soft, and she was so gentle. So much for being sexy. 

It was like Sooyoung could read her thoughts, because suddenly she was biting down onto the skin, a gasp leaving her mouth. She moved strategically from her neck to her lips, pressing softly against them at first, and then applying more pressure. She felt her hands that were hot to the touch, slowly moving from her waist and trailing up, finding its way to her neck and gently squeezing as she kissed her.

Jinsoul was so happy nobody was home to walk in on this. Her mind went blank the longer Sooyoung kissed her. Becoming lightheaded at the lack of oxygen, but for some reason it just made it feel even better. Sooyoung’s soft hands gently caressed her neck as she bit her lower lip, forcing Jinsoul’s pretty lips to part. 

And suddenly they were kissing with tongue, and Jinsoul’s hands were finding their way to Sooyoung’s back. Her hands trailing underneath her shirt and feeling the soft skin that she missed so much. 

Her hands rose higher, and her eyes snapped open momentarily when her hands came across something strange. Sooyoung didn’t even flinch, but Jinsoul couldn’t shake the thought. It felt like 2 wounds on Sooyoung’s back. Just below her shoulders. But before she could run her fingers over them again, Sooyoung lifted her onto the counter with ease.

Reminding her of the situation she was in. It didn’t take long for her to get distracted by Sooyoung’s lips once again, but the thought still was at the back of her mind. But at the moment it didn’t matter.

Not when Sooyoung was kissing her like this. And especially not when Sooyoung had her hands roaming her body eagerly.

* * *

_”Wake Up”_

Jiwoo quickly rose awake, panting heavily, scaring Jungeun in the process. “Jiwoo!” Jungeun said with shock painted all over her face. She pulled Jiwoo into a hug, feeling how sweaty her body was and how stunned she seemed. 

“You’re awake.” She smiled, holding Jiwoo’s face in her hands. A sense of relief washing over her as she saw Jiwoo was awake and okay. Or so she thought. Her eyes slowly found Jungeun’s. 

“Yes.. Yes I’m awake.” She gently smiled, feeling Jungeun pull her into another hug. But she took some time to reciprocate it. 

Jungeun immediately moved to let Sooyoung know. She teleported to where the girl was, holding in her laugh at the view. Sooyoung’s eyes found hers as she continued to kiss Jinsoul, but it was obvious her eyes grew with worry. Jungeun simply mouthed a few words to her, and she watched the black eyes slowly retreat to her hazel color. And with that, Jungeun was gone. 

Sooyoung managed to stop the kissing, backing away and looking at Jinsoul’s flustered appearance. She looked adorable but also really sexy. “Okay— you are sexy.” Jinsoul admitted, although she already knew that. She cleared her throat and adjusted her clothing. She ran a hand through her hair, watching as Sooyoung checked the time.

“I know.” She winked. “Unfortunately I have to go…” She sadly smiled, and Jinsoul pouted, pulling her back towards her.

“Don’t go..” She whined, resting her head against Sooyoung’s chest. Finding solace in the sound of her heartbeat. 

“I have to go and check on a friend. But I promise I’ll come and see you again soon. Maybe we can go and get lunch.” She suggested, seeing Jinsoul’s cute pout quickly turn into a smile. 

“I like the sound of that.” 

“Good. Don’t let any other girls take my place.” She playfully said, pressing her lips against the ones she had quickly become obsessed with. 

“They won’t.” She laughed, watching as Sooyoung slowly moved away. “Goodbye Sooyoung.” 

“Bye Soul.” She smiled, leaving the kitchen. 

Soul? A nickname? That was cute… she hated how much she missed Sooyoung already. The door closed shortly after, and Jinsoul moved to watch the girl leave. So she quickly went to the living room and looked out the window. But there was no sight of Sooyoung anywhere. She was already gone.

* * *

Sooyoung teleported back to hell, making her way up the stairs as Kai followed behind her. He had some soup on a tray and some tea for the girl that had just awakened.

When Sooyoung entered the room, Jiwoo was leaning against the headboard with a worried Jungeun dabbing at her sweaty forehead with a cloth. The guards in the room immediately bowed down to her when she stepped inside, moving over to the bed and holding Jiwoo’s hand.

“You’re okay…” She said, relieved to see Jiwoo awake. Kai came beside them, placing the tray onto the stand beside the bed. 

“I am.” She smiled. “Thank you.” She said to Kai, who waved her off. Telling her it was no problem at all. Jiwoo seemed on edge as she drank the tea. Placing it down slowly and allowing Sooyoung to hold her hand, placing the other atop it and searching for her eyes. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Hmm… surprisingly, I feel tired.” She admitted. Her body ached for some reason, and although she couldn’t remember much of what happened, she remembered those images that Chaeyoung portrayed to her through the mind readings. 

“You should eat, and then get some more rest. I’ll make sure to have someone bring you more food and liquids if you need it.” Sooyoung assured, but Jiwoo didn’t say much. Which was very unlike her.

Jungeun noticed especially. 

“Thank you.. really— but I don’t need any of that.”

“Let us take care of you Jiwoo. I promise you’ll need the rest and the food.” Kai backed her up, and she had no choice but to comply. Especially when Jungeun gave her a pleading look. Her eyes told her a million things, she didn’t even have to open her mouth to ask.

“Okay.” Jiwoo smiled, turning back to Sooyoung.

“Okay. I’ll leave you alone for a bit. But if you need anything, or need to talk about something, just let me know.” 

Jiwoo began laughing. The others in the room just looked at each other until she stopped, and she took another sip of her tea before looking back at Sooyoung. Her eyes studying her sharp features and those stupid fucking hazel eyes. “You have his eyes…” She suddenly said, the words hauntingly vague.

Jungeun turned to look at Sooyoung briefly before turning back to Jiwoo. 

“Who’s eyes?” 

Jiwoo was quiet for a moment before she replied, her fingers tapping at the mug that rested in between her hands. 

“Lucifers.” 

And Jungeun slowly turned to Sooyoung, who in return turned to her. What did Jiwoo see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you all think is going to happen next now that Lucifer has been freed by Chuu?
> 
> * * *
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the support and the comments. They really keep me going and give motivation to continue with a story as complicated as this one. Please continue to show me support and leave comments! ❤️


	4. Wicked Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo is faced with a terrible decision after coming to terms with the fact that something evil has fell upon not only her, but the people around her. 
> 
> Whilst that happens, Sooyoung and Jinsoul seem to have gotten closer than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re all still reading at this point, so I don’t think you really need trigger warnings anymore as you get the gist of it all. Please enjoy ❤️

* * *

Sooyoung sat on the grass, knees up to her chest as her hair blew in the wind. Jinsoul beside her not too far away, looking out at the lake in front of them. She’d steal a few glances at the beautiful girl beside her, who seemed to be off. She barely talked, only stared into space. “Is everything alright?” Jinsoul suddenly asked, cutting through the silence with her warm voice. 

Sooyoung quickly turned to her, giving a reassuring smile and nodding. “Yes. I’m alright.” 

“You seem a little out of it today.” Jinsoul frowned. They agreed to have lunch together that day. Jinsoul insisted on having a tiny picnic between the two. Sooyoung being the romantic she is, agreed to it. But her mind was clearly elsewhere. It had been a little over a week since Jiwoo had awakened. The encounter she had with her constantly eating away at her. The girls all tried to ask Jiwoo what she saw, but she couldn’t explain, and she couldn’t remember anything. Only that she was exhausted, and that it felt like she was trapped in a nightmare of some sort.

This hadn’t been the first time someone told Sooyoung she had her father’s eyes. The first person being her mother. She missed her dearly. “It’s nothing.. I guess I’m just a little tired today.” She explained, moving closer to Jinsoul and wrapping her arm around her. “I appreciate the lunch though, it was really tasty.” 

Jinsoul smiled shyly, leaning into the girl that held her tightly. Despite Jinsoul being a good distraction for Sooyoung, it was hard to ignore her thoughts these days. Her mind ran rapidly as she tried to make sense of what Jiwoo said to her. But she pushed it to the back of her mind, instead focusing on the girl in her arms. She placed a kiss on the crown of her head, snuggling up to her as they watched the boats in the distance rowing around. 

“I have a surprise for you.” Jinsoul suddenly said, smiling to herself as she slowly separated herself from the hold Sooyoung had on her. She gave her some space, watching her carefully as she turned away briefly. Her eyes trained on the exposed skin of Jinsoul’s stomach as she rummaged through her things for a moment. But she found her eyes once she turned back around, holding an instrument in her hand.

“What is it?” 

“A ukulele.” She smiled. “I-I’m going to sing for you…” 

“Jinsoul…” 

She smiled, shaking her head. “It’s fine.. I wasn’t going to originally because of nerves but— you seem to be bummed out and I want to help. Somehow…” 

Sooyoung sat silently, waiting for Jinsoul to start. But she adjusted herself first, sitting in front of Sooyoung as the pretty lake behind her and the trees on the other side posed as an amazing background for her. Jinsoul looked stunning. She started playing softly, just finding the tune as Sooyoung watched her endearingly. Her eyes trained on the hands that played, and then finally on the face of the girl she had become so infatuated with. 

The sound coming from the ukulele was soft and heavenly. Making Sooyoung feel safe somewhere that wasn’t in Jinsoul’s arms. She thought watching her play was something else, but hearing her voice moments later was next level. 

The sweet sound that easily followed through with the chords on the ukulele. She had no idea Jinsoul could be even more beautiful than she already was. But her right now in this moment, was proving that she could. Her soft stable voice, the sound coming from the instrument and the wind blowing her black hair gently in the wind. 

“Pictures I’m living through for now.. trying to remember all the good times.” Jinsoul sang sweetly, and Sooyoung sat in place, fighting her urge to smile at the girl in front of her. She’d never heard a voice so sweet, or felt something so moving in her life. Jinsoul’s voice was like a warm hug, something Sooyoung had longed for. 

Damn it… she really was falling for this girl. No amount of convincing could change that. Her friends saw it before she even could. Pitiful. 

And Jinsoul finished the song, her eyebrows furrowed as she sang the last few words, her fingers plucking the strings gracefully. Her voice was not too loud, or too low. It was just perfect, as expected of the perfect girl in front of her. Sooyoung immediately clapped her hands once Jinsoul finished, moving to pull her into a kiss. 

Jinsoul quite literally melted when Sooyoung pressed her lips against hers. The taste of her lips being sorely missed by Jinsoul who hadn’t seen the girl in over a week. When Sooyoung pulled away, she left her hand lingering on the dark haired girl’s cheek. Smiling at her as she complimented her endlessly. “Your voice is beautiful.” She smiled, her heart fluttering when Jinsoul leaned her head into her hand. “Like… insanely beautiful. But I expected nothing less from the beautiful Jinsoul.” She teased, and Jinsoul visibly blushed.

“Thank you… but there’s no need for all the flattering comments.” She protested, but Sooyoung was keen on showering her with compliments. She deserved it really. 

“You deserve all of them and more.” She smiled. It was silent for a moment as Jinsoul moved to sit beside Sooyoung again. Their bare arms touching, sending a chill down Jinsoul’s spine. “Hopefully next time I’ll have come up with something to show you as well..” 

Jinsoul shook her head profusely. “There’s no need for that really— I just wanted to show you that.. plus you seemed in a bad mood. I wanted to cheer you up.” She said cutely, and Sooyoung couldn’t help but kiss her again. Except this time she was pulling her into her lap, her hands placed firmly on her waist as she got lost in those lips she loved so much. Jinsoul was an amazing kisser.

To be fair, she was always a good kisser. She always received compliments for it. So it was no surprise she knew what she was doing. But out of all of the people she’d kissed, none of them felt as right as it did now. With Sooyoung’s lips pressed against hers, the wind blowing against her skin. But she was unbothered because the warmth from Sooyoung protected her from any coldness in the air. Her lips hadn’t ever fit so perfectly with someone else’s, not the way they did with Sooyoung.

She was like the puzzle piece she had been missing her entire life. She fit perfectly with her. The way they hugged, the way they held hands, the way she fit perfectly in Sooyoung’s arms whenever they would lay together. The way their lips perfectly clashed together. It just felt like a piece of her was slowly being found whenever she was with Sooyoung. 

And whenever she pulled away, she nearly whined from the separation. She never wanted it to end. She could kiss Sooyoung for hours. That was sort of an exaggeration, but she truly couldn’t get enough of her. She hated how hypnotizing her touches were, her kisses were, those damn eyes were. Those eyes that could get her to do anything with just a simple look. 

She hated how badly she wanted to hear her voice whenever they were apart, or even when they were together. It was terrifying how quickly everything was happening. But she was sure time wasn’t a real thing and what she was feeling for Sooyoung was extremely valid. And although it may be irrational to an outsider, she couldn’t help what she felt for Sooyoung. She wouldn’t call it love, but she was definitely deeply infatuated with her. Everything about her. 

“I should get you home.” Sooyoung looked at her, pushing her hair aside and smiling softly at her. Jinsoul agreed, and they walked side by side as the night sky slowly fell upon them. Sooyoung’s arm was across Jinsoul’s shoulder, keeping her close as they walked to her place. The moment Sooyoung stepped in front of the door, Jinsoul stood in place. 

“Don’t leave..” She pouted, her hands wrapped around Sooyoung’s wrists. “I like when you stay the night.” She quietly said. How could Sooyoung say no? She sighed softly before agreeing, picking up the picnic basket and going inside with the girl. 

Jinsoul had showered and thrown on some comfortable night clothes before she got in bed that night. Snuggling up close to Sooyoung, her scent resembling lavender. Slowly making Jinsoul doze off in her arms as usual. 

Sooyoung kissed her softly as she sat up, spending the next few hours thinking to herself. She could only be distracted for so long before her thoughts were tormenting her again. She had to talk to Jiwoo. There had to be something she could say to ease her mind. To give her insight on what she saw. She wasn’t scared, just confused. 

She eventually lied down, her arm thrown over Jinsoul as she pressed her front against her back. Jinsoul slept great that night, thanks to Sooyoung keeping her warm and making her feel safe. 

The taller girl hadn’t moved, only adjusting her position to fit Jinsoul’s comfort. She didn’t mind being a big teddy bear for the other girl. As long as she was close to her. As long as she could feel her heartbeat, feel her breathing, kiss her soft skin. It was all okay.

She eventually nodded off, her father entering her room to see the two of them fast asleep. Sooyoung’s head nestled in Jinsoul’s neck, whilst her arms held her in place tightly. He smiled to himself, despite his worries about the two. Mainly about Sooyoung. Who had obviously been the offspring of… someone he didn’t want to mention. 

He shut the door quietly, allowing the two to sleep as he left to head to work. Chaewon had also gotten ready for school that morning, leaving without a word. She knew her sister was asleep, so she didn’t even bother. Jinsoul was slightly grateful for that, she’d hate to be woken up. Especially now, with Sooyoung keeping her so secure in her arms. Pressing soft kisses along the side of her cheek and head. 

She couldn’t help but smile to herself and think… this is really what she wanted for as long as she could have it.

* * *

Jiwoo sat in the living room, her eyes trained on the wall in front of her. Her pupils dilated and her mouth slightly hanging open. She hadn’t gotten a proper night's rest since she’d awakened. Her mind was completely blank as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened. But no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn’t remember a thing. The only thing that stuck with her, was the hazel colored almond shaped eyes that stared at her when she was touching Chaeyoung. 

Hyejoo had gotten home, and even when the front door slammed shut, Jiwoo hadn’t moved. The house was so quiet, Hyejoo didn’t even know anyone was home. Not until she walked into the living room, spotting Jiwoo sitting at the end of the sofa staring off into space. The younger girl walked over to her, slowly lowering herself to look directly into Jiwoo’s eyes. She seemed vacant almost. Like she wasn’t really there. Hyejoo snapped in her face. 

Nothing.

She attempted to call her name.

The girl didn’t respond.

Hyejoo stood up, ferociously clapping her hands in the girl’s face. But still there was nothing. So she placed her hands onto Jiwoo’s shoulders and firmly gripped as she shook her harshly, calling her name. “JIWOOOOOO!!!” Hyejoo shouted, and the girl slowly came to her senses.

She turned to Hyejoo, her head bobbing back and forth as the girl shook her. “What?” She questioned, and Hyejoo stopped shaking her. Looking back at her with confusion.

“What’s your issue?” She questioned, and Jiwoo gave her a confused look.

“Me? I don’t have an issue.. I’m just sitting here.” 

“Like a zombie or something.” Hyejoo pointed out, releasing her hold on Jiwoo’s shoulders. “Where’d Haseul go?” 

“She went to the grocery store.. She's cooking dinner tonight, is what she told me.” Jiwoo pointed out. “Ah— I have to go and shower now.” Jiwoo stood up.

Hyejoo just looked at her, trying to study her movements and the way she spoke. She seemed… off. But it’s been days since she started acting like this. Jiwoo slowly moved past the taller girl, stopping momentarily to say a few words. “I’m glad you’re back home from school Hyejoo-ah.” She smiled, before walking off and going up the stairs.

Hyejoo shook her head, before sitting down where Jiwoo sat. She hoped nothing had happened down in Hell. The smiley girl had been acting weird ever since she returned. But it also wasn’t her place to pry. Besides, Jiwoo wouldn’t tell anyone anything. Not a single word. But mainly because there was nothing to say. 

She stood in the shower, staring at the wall as the hot water hit her pale skin. The water hit her face as she barely even flinched when it hit her eyes. Her arms found the strength to move and gently scrub her body. But her eyes remained open, and she stood in one place for the most part. 

She began to get frustrated with herself the longer she tried to remember what happened last week. The only things she remembered was having her hand on Chaeyoung’s head, and a worried Junguen telling Sooyoung to stop the process. But after that, she couldn’t remember a thing. Just those stupid eyes that belonged to a man she dared to bring up. And a terrible headache. At least she had woken up to Jungeun holding her hand. Smiling and catering to her every need. 

Running to get her water or food if she felt hungry. Adjusting her pillows and providing her entertainment. Jungeun never liked to show it, but she was truly a soft person when it came to her friends. Or maybe it was just Jiwoo. Either way, it was nice to have someone greeting you so sweetly after waking up from a hellish dream. 

But she felt her heart nearly explode when Sooyoung stepped into the room. Those hazel eyes looking over Jiwoo with such pure intentions. She couldn’t help being angry at her though. She was frustrated, and angry at what happened. But there wasn’t much to make of a situation she didn’t remember. It was still hard to think or even function like a living being. She felt empty, like something inside of her had been taken away.

Was it her innocence? Her loyalty? Her powers? 

She couldn’t pinpoint it, and before she knew it her anger had bubbled up. Which in turn sent her fist flying into the wall, cracking the tile wall as she grunted in pain. Pulling her hand back quickly and holding it gently. “Idiot..” She muttered to herself, looking down at her bruised knuckles. 

She wrapped up her hand once she got out of the shower, and headed down to the kitchen. Dinner was relatively quiet. Hyejoo usually didn’t talk much in general, but it came as a shock to Haseul that Jiwoo wasn’t speaking. She’d been quiet ever since her return. Almost like an empty shell. “How did things go in hell?” Haseul finally asked, and Hyejoo looked up from her food. Her eyes moved between the two girls. 

Jiwoo didn’t answer at first, her fork scraping against the plate as her eyebrows furrowed. She looked up to her left and for a brief moment she saw the man that had ruined her state of mind. She stood up, shouting at the top of her lungs. Grabbing her plate and slamming it down. “Leave me alone!” She screamed, the plate breaking into pieces and the food scattering all over the place. She breathed in and out heavily, looking at Haseul and Hyejoo. 

The both of them looked back at her with genuine concern in their eyes. Even she was surprised by her sudden outburst. She quickly left the kitchen, and the sound of her going up the stairs could be heard. 

It was then that Hyejoo realized something terribly wrong had happened. But Jiwoo hadn’t opened up to anyone, so she couldn’t help. It was frustrating. But even more so for Jiwoo, who couldn’t figure out why she was feeling that way. She lied in bed that night, ignoring the sound of her stomach rumbling as she gripped her pillow tightly. 

Haseul went up shortly after she made sure Hyejoo was on her way to sleep. She knocked softly before stepping in, the room dark as the lava lamp on her nightstand showcased an array of colors. “Jiwoo?” She called, her soft voice providing some sort of comfort to the lost girl.

She sat on the edge of the bed, turning on the lamp to get a better look at the girl. She had bags under her eyes, indicating she hadn’t been sleeping well. She just stared at nothing, even when Haseul was sitting there calling for her. “Jiwoo… you’re really worrying me…” She confessed, placing her hand on the girl’s exposed arm. 

“Haseul I’ve never felt so low in my life..” She finally spoke, her voice lower than usual. Haseul would have missed what she said if it wasn’t so quiet in the room. “I don’t know what’s wrong.. and it’s making me feel even worse. I hate worrying people.” 

Haseul frowned. “Jiwoo… you’re worrying us because we care and want you to be okay.” She started, slowly moving closer to her. “Jiwoo— What happened when you were there?” 

And after days, Jiwoo finally made eye contact with someone. Her eyes were red, as if she’d been crying. “I don’t know.” Was all she said, because she really didn’t know. “One second I was helping The Queen… and the next, I was waking up in an unknown bed. Disoriented.” It was the only way she could explain it. Nothing made sense to her anymore. 

“Did you ask?” 

“I was too scared.. I just figured the whole thing went downhill. So I didn’t ask questions.” Haseul softly held Jiwoo’s hand. Feeling how cold it was. “Do you ever just feel like… something terribly bad has happened?” Tears formed in her eyes, making Haseul worry.

“Jiwoo what are you talking about?” 

She shook her head, sighing to herself. “I just can’t help but think that something terribly wrong has happened…”

* * *

After a blissful morning full of kisses and the sound of Sooyoung’s voice, Jinsoul was back at the morgue. Helping her father prepare two bodies for a joint funeral.

Motor vehicle accident.

Her father praised her work, especially because she seemed to be doing everything just fine without his help. “Are the families coming in today?” She asked as she slowly closed the body back up. 

“Later.. to discuss some things with me.” Her father responded. “But we should be done down here in no time. I’m very impressed with your work Jinsoul.” 

She smiled. “I learned from the best.” 

“Hmm I wonder who that would be.” He smiled behind his mask, sowing the dead person's lips shut. 

At times, her father felt deep guilt whenever he looked at his daughter. He was sure this wasn’t the field she’d like to be in. She was more interested in art and music. She was talented in many ways. He remembered how she’d put on shows for her mother and himself. Singing tunes and getting them to stand up and dance along with her. She was destined for greatness. Things went downhill though. He preferred not to get into it. 

Jinsoul found peace in this line of work though. If anything it helped her become less afraid of the dead. She remembered being terrified at first, but as time went on, it was nothing really. She still refused to stay inside of this place alone. 

After they took care of the bodies, they went back upstairs and waited for the family to arrive. And when they did, they gave them warm welcomes and tried to help them through their grief. Jinsoul sat outside of her father’s office with one of the kids that came in. The older of the 2 stayed inside of the office with his mother. 

Jinsoul seemed to have been drawing something before the kid got her attention. Sitting beside her and peaking at it. “My sister died.” The boy said suddenly, making Jinsoul completely stop what she was doing. 

She put her sketchbook aside and turned to the kid that sat on the sofa with her. “Are you sad?” She questioned, and he nodded. “How old are you?” 

He put up 8 fingers. She sighed to herself. She didn’t really know what to say. She wasn’t the greatest   
when it came to kids, but she adored them like no other. “My mom is really sad.” He mentioned, and Jinsoul felt her heart ache at the sadness in his voice. 

She grabbed her sketchbook. “How about you draw her something nice to make her feel a little better?” The boy’s eyes lit up as he grabbed the book, placing it in his lap. He watched as Jinsoul reached into her backpack, taking out a pack of colored pencils. She handed it to him and smiled. 

“She’s a big fan of flowers..” He pointed out. “I’ll try my best to draw one.” 

“I’m sure she’ll appreciate it.” Jinsoul smiled. “I’ll be right back.” She left the kid alone for a second, looking into the room to see the mom leaning on her son’s shoulder. She frowned at the amount of paperwork on the table. It was a grueling process for mourning families to go through. She looked away, moving back to the kid. He seemed to be almost finished. He mainly drew stick figures, but Jinsoul thought it was cute.

“Do you draw to make your mom feel better?” He questioned suddenly. Jinsoul inhaled sharply, feeling her eyes water slightly at the question. But she blinked a few times to clear her eyesight. 

“I do.” She smiled. “Are you almost done?” She changed the subject, and the boy slowly nodded. Coloring in the flower he drew. She gave him some more time, watching his tiny hands holding the colored pencils as he concentrated hard. 

“Now I’m done.” He smiled, showing her proudly. Her eyes watered at the drawing. It was 5 stick figures, 2 were girls, and the other 3 were boys. She easily connected the dots, her eyes traveling to the flowers that were drawn all around the characters. A sun drawn strategically in the upper right corner. Bright and yellow with the background of the drawing was sloppily colored with blue. 

“She’ll love it.” Jinsoul said, just as the door to her father’s office was opened. They all stepped out, walking back over to the lobby area.

“I really appreciate all of your help, thank you.” The woman said through tears. “I was so stressed about all of this.” 

“It’s no worry. Your loved ones are in good care. My daughter and I will make sure of it.” He said, sending a look over to Jinsoul who bowed to the older woman respectfully. 

“Bless your soul.” The woman said, pulling Jinsoul into a hug that she awkwardly returned after making eye contact with her father. She wasn’t sure what to say in response to that. But thankfully the woman moved on after it. Calling for her son who stood beside Jinsoul. “What is that?” She questioned, seeing the paper in his tiny hands.

He handed it to her, watching a smile slowly creep onto her face. Even if it wasn’t a full one. Jinsoul could tell she appreciated the drawing. “I love it sweetie, thank you.” She kissed his forehead. “We’ll be going now. Thank you again Mr. Jung.” 

“It’s no problem at all. Just give me a call if you have any other questions.” He guided them out the front door as Jinsoul stood in her place. When her father returned he laughed at her.

“Not good with human contact from people you don’t know huh?” 

“Not really.” She laughed along with him. “But it’s okay.. are we going home soon?” 

“Yes. I just have to finish up some paperwork and we’ll be on our way. Could you head downstairs and lock up the morgue?” She nodded, waiting for her father to walk off before she went on to do what he asked of her. 

She grabbed the keys located by the door, turning on the lights so she could see down the stairs. 

She opened the doors to the morgue, making sure everything was in place and tidied up before she turned off the lights and locked up. But the moment she went to leave, she heard something fall over. The sound of a tool being knocked over. Stunting her in her spot. She turned around slowly, her eyes falling onto the blade that hit the floor moments before. 

She slowly walked over, picking it up and placing it back on the tray. The tools were already cleaned. They usually would do a deep clean on all of them to prevent diseases from spreading. But the moment she placed it down the door slammed shut. Making her jump and nearly knock over the tray. “Shit—“ She muttered, looking around and walking over to the door. 

She pulled on it, but the door didn’t budge. She tried pulling even harder, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She quickly turned around, feeling like something was behind her. But she was slightly relieved to see there was nothing. She began banging on the door, hoping her dad would hear and come and open it for her. But it seemed to have fallen on deafened ears. 

“Dad!” She shouted, banging even harder, unaware of the presence that was behind her. The deformed bodies that stared at her patiently. 

She could hear the sound of something hitting the floor. Almost like the sound of water droplets hitting the inside of a sink. Or the sound of paint when it would splat onto the floor. She slowly turned around, and fell to the floor. The bodies of the father and the daughter that died in the accident standing in front of her. Blood dripped from their wounds. 

Her mouth fell open as no sound left her mouth. She quickly scooted away, grabbing a knife and pointing it at them. “It’s not real… it’s not real—“ She muttered to herself. Closing her eyes and holding the knife out in front of her. When she opened her eyes again, they were gone, and she let out a relieved sigh. 

She stood up again, moving to run to the door again until she was knocked back to the ground. “HE KILLED US.” The bodies shouted at her, blood falling from their mouth and making her skin crawl. She’d never been so terrified in her life. “HE KILLED US. HE KILLED US.” They chanted, and Jinsoul covered her ears.

“Who?! Who killed you?!” She questioned with fear in her voice for once. And they pointed in one direction, and her eyes followed. But there was nothing there. “W-What? There’s nothing.” Her lips quivered, and when turned around the bodies were in front of her now. Too close for her liking.

“THE DEVIL IS ALIVE.” They shouted in unison, making Jinsoul scream at the top of her lungs. She closed her eyes again, kicking at the air as her father ran inside the room. 

“Jinsoul?!” He called out, running over to her and holding her close.

“Get away! Get away!” She screamed, still kicking her legs as her father tried to calm her. Holding her close and shushing her.

“You’re okay. You’re okay.” He repeated, holding her in his arms. “Everything is okay.” 

“T-The door wouldn’t open a-and they were alive. They were alive! I saw it!” She stuttered, her body shaking in fear. 

“Who was alive?” 

“The father and the daughter. They were here, I swear!” 

Her father just gave her a concerned look. Moving away from her slightly. “Honey… you look tired. Let’s get you home okay?”

“You don’t believe me?” She questioned, swallowing hard.

He didn’t answer. He was too afraid to. Because he did believe her, but he didn’t want to. “Let’s just go home okay?” He said again, standing up and pulling Jinsoul with him. She looked around the room once again, still shaking in fear. She couldn’t sleep that night, she found herself laying awake in bed. Her lamp light was still on. She couldn’t sleep in the dark. And Chaewon wasn’t home tonight so she couldn’t ask her to come and sleep with her this time. Her father had fallen asleep hours ago. He was tired, but he tried his best to stay awake with his daughter that night.

But he eventually gave in, going to bed. 

Jinsoul went to her last resort, which was technically her first… she just couldn’t bring herself to do it. It was about 2 in the morning, she knew this person would be awake. She always was. Always waiting for Jinsoul’s call. 

Sooyoung had her shirt removed, applying some ointment made for her by a witch that went by the name of Haseul. It was delivered directly to her. She applied it to the wounds on her back, or at least she tried to. She eventually called in Jungeun, who happily did so. Ignoring the way Sooyoung winced in pain every time she pressed down onto the wounds. 

Suddenly her phone rang, and before Sooyoung even picked up Jungeun saw who it was.

“Hey Soul.” Sooyoung said cheerily, but her smile instantly dropped when she heard the distress in Jinsoul’s tone. “Yeah yeah.. of course— I’ll be there as soon as I can.” She said, before hanging up.

“Your booty call is having some trouble?” Jungeun questioned, and Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“She’s not my… booty call. Where do you learn this shit?” 

“You should go to the human realm more often. Nobody likes a person stuck in the old ages.” Jungeun teased, finishing up her task. “You don’t know any slang… and you just started using a phone. It’s pretty sad..” 

Sooyoung stood up, snatching the ointment from Jungeun’s hand as she kept an arm across her bare chest. “Sorry I’m too busy being the Queen of Hell.” She reminded her, obviously annoyed by Jungeun’s teasing. “But yeah.. she is having some trouble. So I’m going to go and see her.” 

“How are things with you two? Are you like a thing now?” 

“I guess you could say that.” Sooyoung said, pulling a shirt over her head. 

“It’s been like a month now, you two still aren’t together?”

“It’s complicated..” Sooyoung muttered.

“What’s so complicated about it? You two nearly had sex, how complicated can it be? Besides, you’re like seriously in deep already.” Jungeun spoke, watching Sooyoung pack a few things. “So much for being a demon.” She muttered under her breath.

“I don’t think you have a right to judge me for being in deep.” Sooyoung said, turning to Jungeun. Who seemed shocked that Sooyoung even heard what she said. “Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at Jiwoo.”

Jungeun immediately stood up from the bed. “I don’t look at Jiwoo any kind of way.” She defended. 

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows and tucked her lips in. “You keep telling yourself that.” She said, and before she knew it Jungeun was in front of her. Pressing her firmly up against the dresser behind her.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” She snarled, her eyes gone red, her pupils resembling a cats. 

Sooyoung put in little to no effort when she sent Jungeun flying back against the bed. Her back hitting it hard as she slumped onto the ground. Breathing in and out as her eyes darted back over to the woman that smirked back at her. “So prideful Jungeun.” Sooyoung spoke. “It’s okay to have feelings.” 

“It’s not.” She quickly rose up, obviously getting defensive over the topic. “And don’t smirk at me like that ever again after doing such a thing. You know I like it rough.” 

“Not a chance Jungeun.” Sooyoung scoffed. “I’ll be at Jinsoul’s place. You and Kai are in charge until I get back. Although the castle should be asleep.” 

“Have fun.” Jungeun smiled, her eyes returning back to its original brown color. “You know Kai and I are good babysitters.” 

Sooyoung smiled before she disappeared, leaving with a gust of wind that made Jungeun instinctively fix her hair. 

When Sooyoung showed up, she wasn’t expecting to have a flashlight directly in her face when the door opened. It was Jinsoul, and she seemed a bit timid, but a smile appeared on her face when she saw Sooyoung. She quickly hugged her, wrapping her arms around the girl tightly. Sooyoung was taken aback at first, but she immediately wrapped her arms back around her just as tightly. 

She followed Jinsoul back up to her room. But not many words were exchanged between the two. “I want you to sleep with me.” Jinsoul suddenly said, and Sooyoung’s eyes went wide.

“ _Sleep_ with you?” She questioned again.

“Yes… I had a long day. I just want to sleep.” She further explained, and Sooyoung felt her body relax in response to those words.

“Oh yes. Of course. Sleeping. Got it.” She removed her jacket, tossing it somewhere in the room and getting into bed with the girl. Jinsoul didn’t say much, she faced away from Sooyoung, patiently waiting to be held once again. Jinsoul couldn’t stop thinking about what she saw. She couldn’t figure out if it was real or not. It felt real, despite not having any real physical contact with the…. whatever you call it. Were they spirits? Zombies? 

“What are you thinking about?” Sooyoung asked her, kissing her exposed shoulder and her neck. 

Jinsoul sighed, melting against Sooyoung. For a brief second, she forgot about what was tormenting her mind. But it slowly came back to her. “Nothing, it's just… I had a really weird vivid dream today..” 

Sooyoung’s face frowned up instantly. She didn’t like the sound of that, and from the looks of things, it seemed to have left her shaken up. “What was it about?”

Jinsoul took a second to reply, her hand holding onto Sooyoung’s tightly. “I saw dead people… in the morgue. There was this, father and daughter who died in a car accident recently. My father and I worked on their bodies.” She explained, and Sooyoung gave her full attention. Holding Jinsoul close as her body began to shake as she remembered what happened.

“They had horrible, horrible injuries… they wouldn’t have survived ya know?” She said, explaining the situation further. “Anyways, I went back down to the morgue after we spoke with the family. Well my dad spoke to them, and suddenly I was locked inside. Just me, all alone down there, and two bodies showed up.”

Sooyoung could feel the grip on her hand getting even stronger somehow. Jinsoul’s hands were unbelievably soft, and she was so happy she had superhuman strength of some sort, because she was sure Jinsoul would have broken a bone or two in her hand. 

“Dead bodies… mauled from the accident and they kept— screaming at me. Telling me that he killed them.” 

“Who killed them?” Sooyoung questioned, an unsettling feeling creeping up on her. 

“They didn’t say. They just kept shouting that at me. Screaming it. It was ear piercing… it was terrifying. I can’t get that image out of my head.. it was bad enough I had to fix them up but to see that damage _that_ way…”

Sooyoung held her tightly, kissing her cheek and running her hand along her exposed arm. “It’s okay now. Nothing will hurt you as long as I’m here.” She spoke softly.

“But you won’t always be here…” Jinsoul pointed out, and Sooyoung was unsure of what to say to that. “I wish you could just stay forever.. I always feel safe with you around.” 

“I wish I could stay forever too.” She sighed deeply. After a few moments of silence, Jinsoul slowly turned around to her. Adjusting her position in bed so that she was facing Sooyoung now. Her hand crept up her body, resting on her cheek as Jinsoul looked her in the eyes. 

She slowly leaned forward, their lips connecting once again. It felt like ages since their last kiss, although it hadn’t even been 2 days since their last one. The kiss was quick, too quick for Sooyoung’s likings. But she didn’t mind just simply laying there, studying Jinsoul’s features as they lay in silence. She liked the way Jinsoul’s eyelashes would flutter at times, and how her cheeks grew red whenever she’d throw a compliment her way.

She became flustered even when Sooyoung would just look at her sometimes. Her gaze far too strong for the mortal. Jinsoul was right about a few things. But she was especially right whenever she’d say “You’re unreal. You can’t be human.” 

Because Sooyoung wasn’t human. She was a demon after all. A fallen angel should she say. She could deceive anything and anyone. For all Jinsoul knew, she could be an ex of hers, disguised as a beautiful woman. But she wasn’t. She was just Sooyoung, a girl who was put in an unfortunate situation. If she could go back in time and change a few things she would. Or so she thought she would.

She couldn’t help but to think that the reason she met Jinsoul was because of this timeline. And to be fair, that wasn’t something she’d just go back in time and change. She was grateful to have met Jinsoul. To be able to hold her, making her feel safe and warm. To kiss her lips that left her thinking about them for days, often touching her own as she felt the kiss lingering there. The sound of her laugh and her silky low voice. 

The voice she never got tired of hearing in terms of talking and singing. Although Jinsoul only sang for her once, she’d often hear her humming a tune every so often. Usually when she’d cook, or when she’d wonder around her room doing something. 

Yeah, Sooyoung would change anything if it meant she wouldn’t be able to experience these moments. And when she awakened that next morning, after ridding Jinsoul of such terrible thoughts, she lay on the bed propped up on her elbow. Eyes wide open as she watched Jinsoul search for something to wear. Her hair was just a little messy from removing her previous sleeping shirt. 

“I like that shirt.” Sooyoung pointed out, and Jinsoul turned to her. Trying to follow her eyes.

“What shirt?” She questioned, walking over to her closet. She was honestly in shock by how Sooyoung was able to spot that shirt. “This?” She questioned, and Sooyoung smiled brightly, nodding her head in approval. 

“With a denim jacket perhaps?” And Sooyoung nodded once again. “How were you able to even see that? It’s in between so many other clothes..” 

Sooyoung shrugged. “Super vision I suppose.” She playfully said, and Jinsoul jumped onto the bed. Sporting a black bra and some jeans. 

“A magician and a superhero of some kind?” She teased. “Isn’t that just sexy…” She smiled, still straddling the girl beneath her.

“I suppose it’s a little sexy. Very different and creative.” She winked, her hands resting on Jinsoul’s perfect waist. She tried her best to keep the eye contact going. Jinsoul could tell she was really trying, it was adorable. She moved her head to the side and leaned down, kissing Sooyoung softly once again. The kiss lasted for a few moments, and Sooyoung didn’t want it to stop. She chased those pink lips when they parted from hers, her hand reaching up into Jinsoul’s hair and pulled her back down. Holding her in place as she connected their lips together again. Jinsoul felt her body grow hot.

Hotter than usual whenever she was around Sooyoung. Her touches against her skin leaving a stinging sensation that made her want more. It was weird, but it also felt nice. Sooyoung was quite literally hot to the touch, especially whenever they were caught up in the moment like this. Kissing and touching each other. Their hands roaming each other's bodies like some excited teenagers. 

Jinsoul was genuinely worried about how addicted she’d become to kissing Sooyoung. Sometimes she had to force herself to sit still whenever Sooyoung spoke. Her lips soft and red, just inviting her to press hers against them. And although she knew Sooyoung wouldn’t mind, she just couldn’t do it. It’s not that she was shy, it’s just that the other girl was so damn intimidating at times. Just a simple gaze in her direction sent her faltering.

Stuttering and her heart beating so hard she could hear it in her ears, and feel it everywhere in her body. Quite literally rocking her insides. “What are you thinking about?” Sooyoung asked, gently pushing her hair aside whilst her other hand rested on her covered thigh. 

“Nothing you’re just—“

“Beautiful?” Sooyoung giggled, sitting up slightly. “Yeah, you tell me all the time. Do you want me to get an airhead?” 

Jinsoul scoffed, rolling off of the bed and returning to her previous task. “I highly doubt me complimenting you would give you an airhead…” She said. “I’m sure you’ve been complemented by other girls plenty of times. Your confidence is already high.” She said nonchalantly, grimacing at the bitter taste her words left in her mouth.

Sooyoung smirked, inching down towards the end of the bed and letting her feet touch the ground. “Are you jealous?” She questioned, holding back a smirk as she let her tongue rest on the inside of her cheek. 

“What? No.” She lied. “Why would I be jealous? It’s not like we’re together or something…” She laughed, but it was obviously forced. It was free entertainment to Sooyoung though. She stood up, slowly making her way over to Jinsoul.

“You’re right. Women do compliment me often, but my heart only skips a beat when you do it.” She confessed, and Jinsoul stopped moving, slowly turning to Sooyoung. She felt like her jealousy would eat her alive at first, the way Sooyoung was heading. But as expected, she ended it with something sweet and soft. 

“You’re lying…” She shyly looked down.

“I’m serious. Look—“ She grabbed Jinsoul’s hand, putting it underneath her shirt, and placing it directly above her heart. It truly was beating at an alarming rate. Sooyoung’s skin was hot to the touch, as usual. “See?” She smiled.

“Trust me. No other girl has made me feel that way before. So yes— I do receive compliments a lot… but none of them do much for me unless it’s from you.” She kissed her forehead, letting her lips linger for a moment before smiling and retreating back to the end of the bed. 

“You’re going to make me late for work…” Jinsoul blamed her playfully, and Sooyoung laughed. 

“Sorry, I’ll let you do your thing.” She lay flat on the bed with her hands behind her head. “But hurry up, you’re not the only one with things to do today.”

“Are you coming back soon?” Jinsoul questioned. A little too eager for her likings, but it didn’t seem like Sooyoung really picked up on it. So she was grateful for that. 

“Possibly.” She stared at the ceiling. “Just gotta hope our schedules don’t collide and get in the way.” 

Jinsoul was quiet for a second before she found the courage to speak. “Well you can always come and sleep with me, in my bed.. just for the night if we can’t hang out in the day.” She suggested and Sooyoung agreed. 

“I’d love that more than anything.” She smiled, pulling Jinsoul back towards her and onto the bed.

* * *

Jiwoo sat on the couch, like she’d been doing for the past week now. But this time, she stared out the window, as if she was waiting for something or someone. 

When Hyejoo entered the house, she didn’t even bother the girl. She just sadly looked over her. Something had to be done. She went to Haseul, hoping she could provide some advice and care, but even she couldn’t do much. Hyejoo tried everything she possibly could. But nothing worked, and nobody was able to get Jiwoo to say a word. 

So she went to her last resort, or at least she thought of it as a last resort. Since she refused to call her sister for anything. 

She showed up at the boxing gym, there weren't many people there today. She scanned the gym until she found the person she was looking for. Over in a far corner going in on a punching bag. Hyejoo made her way over to her as quickly as she could. The girl gave a quick glance as she continued punching the bag. Wearing her gym attire as her hair was pulled into a ponytail. 

“Nice to see you again half witch.” She greeted, throwing another punch at the bag. 

Hyejoo didn’t really respond to that. “I need your help.” And she stood up straight when the girl stopped what she was doing, holding the bag in place as she slowly turned to her.

“My day was fine thanks for asking.” She walked off, and Hyejoo quickly followed her to the locker rooms. 

“Hey— you know I wouldn’t be coming to you if it wasn’t something serious.” 

She laughed, sitting down on a bench in front of the lockers. “Your people.. you all sure know how to use everyone around you when it’s convenient huh?”

“Hyunjin…” Hyejoo started, but she immediately shut her mouth when she heard another snicker come from the girl sitting down. 

“Hyejoo we’re not even in the same coven. What makes you think I can help you?” 

“Because what’s been happening isn’t just causing issues in one coven Hyunjin.” She responded. “Something bad happened to my friend, and I can’t figure out what it is.”

“Isn’t your sister the Queen of Hell. I’m sure she’d be of much more help than someone like me.” 

She stood up, quickly side eyeing Hyejoo when she felt her firmly grip her wrist. Preventing her from walking off. “Hyunjin I’m begging you..” She said, her eyes filled with desperation. And no matter how tough Hyunjin tried to act, she’d always eventually give in to Hyejoo. “She’s my friend and I’m really… _really_ worried.”

* * *

Kai was inside of the library, his long arms reaching up to grab a book off of one of the shelves. He quickly opened it, placing it down onto the table. He’d been reading up on some things. He was always trying to teach himself new spells and such. Doing his own research rather than being taught. He had a lot of pride in himself. 

He was mainly so keen on being independent because he had been doing it all his life, for as long as he could remember. 

He even took care of Jungeun as she grew into the woman she is now. She’d been fierce from the start. A girl who was sacrificed to satan at a young age. There was only so much caring and love she could find in her heart. Originally they were close friends, who bonded through a trauma together. Kai had been around for the witch trials, he’d watched his own mother hanged before his very eyes. And Jungeun had been used by people she thought she could trust. 

Used as a pawn to something much greater. Except it backfired on not only them, but herself. Jungeun was a succubus, but she wasn’t your ordinary succubus, there was no sexual desire in her when it came to men. Thanks to Kai, who found a way to irreverse her curse, although it took years for it to actually work. She still had her demon abilities, she still had sexual desires, but they weren’t for men, and she surely didn’t kill women. 

The spell helped at the expense of her hormones being under control. She didn’t crave the feel of a man anymore. Not that she ever really did, but at the time she’d convinced herself she was bisexual. 

Despite that, Jungeun was in fact sexually active when she lied to her friends about it. Thinking it would get her an easy way out of the situation she was in. But if anything it made it worse. So she had rational hate in her heart for men from that day. Finding it hard to trust anyone. When she met Kai, he was also struggling and he could tell something was off about her too.

She was timid, and she didn’t speak much. But he was no idiot, and he could sense a demon from 100 miles away. 

So he knew what she was. _Who_ she was, and after years they’d grown so close together they just labeled themselves as family members. It wasn’t until Kai did some more deep diving, eventually coming to realize Jungeun’s mother was a part of his family tree on his father's side. 

They were in fact cousins. Bonded by blood and loyalty. They only had each other, that was until Satan himself came and tried to take over everything he possibly could. Killing those that refused to follow his demands. It was rough, a really rough time. Things began to ease up once he “disappeared”. 

Sooyoung was left in charge, along with her sick mother, who they saw the light leaving from each day that passed by. It was clear Sooyoung wasn’t really in it all. For the most part, you could tell she didn’t want any of this. But as time passed, and as she grew, she eventually came to terms with the fact that she had to be in charge. And she had to take care of them all. 

“Kai?” He heard Jungeun call, and he quickly lifted his head, removing his reading glasses.

“Cousin… I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” He folded his arms. “You seem allergic to the library.” 

“It also seems I’m allergic to men and yet I’m still breathing the same air as one.” She tossed him an apple. “Whatcha reading?” 

He caught it gracefully, clearing his throat and looking down at the book in front of him. “Nothing important. Just reading up on some history.” 

“Ah, nothing like a good ol’ book on all the torture and trauma we’ve been through our whole life huh?” She teased. He laughed in response, training his attention back on the book before Jungeun broke the silence again. “Have you read about anything for Jiwoo?” 

He stopped reading, slowly lifting his head up and looking at the girl that sat on the table across from him. “Is she still disoriented?”

“I haven’t really seen her lately, so I wouldn’t know. I planned on going to see her today actually, but I’ve gotta go and collect some old soul and bring him to hell in a bit. He’s supposed to be dying from a heart attack any second now.” She smiled.

“You seem a little too excited.” He pointed out jokingly.

“Collecting is the closest thing I’ll get to killing for now.” She bit into her apple, speaking with a full mouth as she covered her lips with her hand. “Let me know if you have any information on her though. Really… I want to help her.” 

“Okay love birds…” He muttered under his breath, feeling something hard hit him in the head. His entire body balled up from the pain as he held his hand on his forehead where he was hit. “Asshole!” He shouted, watching as Jungeun walked off with her middle finger up at him.

He smiled, still holding his hand in place.

* * *

Hyejoo stepped back inside of the house, but with Hyunjin this time. And just as she expected, Jiwoo was still sitting at the window, staring outside at nothing. Her eyes vacant, as if she wasn’t even there. Hyejoo sighed, walking over to Jiwoo as the other girl followed behind closely.

“Hey Jiwoo… I brought a friend— she’s going to try and talk to you…” Jiwoo slowly turned, examining Hyunjin with careful eyes. 

“I’m sure you’ll give up like the others that have tried to speak to me..” Jiwoo quietly said.

And the other two shared a look, before Hyunjin pushed her way forward. She crouched down in front of Jiwoo, staring closely at her. “Jiwoo— I’m Hyunjin. I’m a part of the Kim Coven.” She explained. “As were your parents.” 

Jiwoo slowly turned to her. “I want to help. But I need you to tell me what happened that made you this way..” 

Jiwoo didn’t speak for what felt like forever, and then suddenly she sighed. “I don’t know what happened, because.. a lot of things happened and yet— I can’t seem to remember exactly what it was.” Hyejoo raised an eyebrow in confusion, sitting on the sofa and watching the two interact.

“I just… remember trying to look through some girls' thoughts. But the images, the memories all displayed were just pure… evil. And I had a nightmare. A nightmare that someone was seeking vengeance of some sort.” 

“Who was?” 

“I don’t know. He was a man. But he was powerful, and he… made me see these awful things that he was the cause behind.. that poor girl… no wonder she went insane.” It was clear to them now that Jiwoo was feeling an immense amount of guilt. 

“Jiwoo.. something tells me that it wasn’t just _a_ man.” Hyunjin responded, getting Jiwoo’s eyes back on her for a second.

“What do you mean?” 

“The energies that I’m getting from you…” She flipped Jiwoo’s hand, her palm facing up. “Jiwoo you’ve been touched by something evil.” 

“Evil? A thing?” 

Hyunjin shook her head. “No.” She simply replied, standing up and looking back at Hyejoo. “A person.” 

Hyejoo stood up now too. “What are you talking about?”

“Something much stronger than we are.” She explained. 

“A demon?” Hyejoo questioned, and she scoffed when Hyunjin nodded once again. “Oh please— I’ve seen them, and I’ve been around them, they’re all up my sisters ass. They wouldn’t do a thing to hurt Jiwoo.” 

Jiwoo looked worried, for the first time in forever her eyes showing some sign of emotion. “Yeah they wouldn’t, but who's to say there aren’t other demons out there that aren’t siding with your sister.. you know, all demons didn’t exactly side with Lucifer.” 

“But he slaughtered anyone that turned him down.” Jiwoo pointed out.

“Who is to say some didn’t escape somehow?” She argued back. “Look, all I’m saying— is that something evil clearly wants you, or has already taken something from you. It’s only a matter of time before that evil shows itself.” 

“How will we know?” Hyejoo questioned quickly. “What will we do?” 

“I suggest you talk to your Queen about that.” 

Hyejoo laughed loudly, walking off for a second with her hands on her hips. “You seem to be forgetting that she’s your Queen too.” 

“No.” Hyunjin responded. “My coven still worships Satan directly. Not his kin.” 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes. “Anyways, I did what I could. I suggest you guys talk to the person in charge and tell them some dark force is upon our good friend Jiwoo here.” 

“Is there nothing we can do ourselves to fix it?” 

Hyunjin laughed as she looked at the younger girl. “A half witch? I think the most you can do is figure out whose side you’re really on.” 

“What are you even talking about?” Hyejoo seemed annoyed now. 

“If you want to help, you need to finally connect with your roots. You couldn’t even beat a toddler demon with those weak powers of yours. Let alone some other dark force that has someone like Jiwoo all messed up.” She explained. “I suggest you grow up and stop holding a pointless grudge against your sister, before it’s too late.” 

She smiled, before waving at Jiwoo. “It was nice to see another Kim relative.” She said, and Jiwoo smiled back at her. “I’ll be going now.” 

Hyejoo slammed the door shut once she left. Running her hands through her hair. Jiwoo stood up, watching as the girl paced back and forth.

“So are we going to the Queen?” She asked, and like clockwork, Hyejoo stopped moving, her eyes darting in Jiwoo’s direction.

“No. None of this is to be talked about. Got it? Don’t tell a single soul.” Hyejoo held her firmly in place. “We can handle this on our own, we don’t need help from those demons. They’re the reason you’re even in this position.” 

Jiwoo frowned. “Isn’t that a bit dangerous? Holding information from the Queen?”

“I’m her sister. It’s almost like you are talking to the Queen.” She looked down on Jiwoo, her hands placed gently on her shoulders. “Don’t worry, we’re going to figure this out.. okay?” 

Jiwoo just nodded, although her gut told her this wasn’t a good idea at all. But she knew better than to get in between the crossfire of Hyejoo and her sister. She just really wished Hyejoo would let go of that grudge she had against Sooyoung.

If only she was old enough to understand the reasoning behind what Sooyoung did. If only she knew who her parents really were, and the magic and healing they possessed. She had a right to be angry for being sucked into something like this. A teenager who just wants to live her life normally. She really did understand.

She just wished Hyejoo would take it in herself to realize that there are much bigger problems at hand. Ones that are much more important than wanting a normal teenage life.

Maybe one day, she’d understand.

* * *

It was later that night when Jungeun showed up to Jiwoo’s place. She seemed to have snapped out of her trance now. She was drinking tea when the girl was suddenly in her kitchen, making her burn her tongue from the hot tea. 

“You seriously have to stop doing that.” She complained, and Jungeun smirked.

“She speaks?” She teased, walking over to her with a napkin. She wiped her chin and her clothes with it, smiling softly at her. 

“What are you doing here?” She switched the topic immediately, obviously stunted by Jungeun’s presence.

“I missed you.” She confessed. “ I would have come earlier, but I had some business to tend to.” She pouted. 

“I see..” 

Jungeun frowned. “You didn’t miss me?” She questioned, feeling offended for a moment. 

“W-What? No. I mean— yes, of course I did.” Jungeun smiled at her cute stammering, placing her hand underneath her chin, and turning her face towards her. “It’s just been a really weird week and—“

“I know. I witnessed it. You had me worried.” The look in Jungeun’s eyes told Jiwoo she was telling the truth. She honestly wasn’t even aware of her behavior when she was in that trance. But from the sound of things, it was worrisome. “I’m glad you’re okay..” Jungeun’s eyes traveled from her eyes to her lips. Slowly moving forward as she tried to read the mood. 

Jiwoo hadn’t backed away and if anything she also began to lean forward. Their lips touched, and she expected her head to go blank, but it didn’t. Her hand slowly finding its way into the brunette’s hair, tugging gently at it.

_”She is the reason for all of this.”_

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around, looking for the source of the voice. Unaware that it was just in her head. 

_”Stupid! Had she not brought you to hell, you wouldn’t have even been in such a terrible situation now would you?”_

She tried hard to ignore the voice in her head, the tone of it becoming awfully distorted the longer she ignored it. 

Jungeun hadn’t even noticed Jiwoo’s eyes were open, because she was too entranced in the kiss. Pulling Jiwoo closer to her as her hand rested on the back of her neck. 

When Jiwoo opened her eyes again, they widened in fear. 

_”USELESS.”_ The distorted voice finally came out clearly. Red eyes staring back at her from behind Jungeun’s head, peaking over her shoulder and staring directly at Jiwoo when her eyes opened back up. 

Their lips parted, as Jiwoo jumped back with a shrill, standing up immediately as her chair fell to the ground from the force of her movements. She panted heavily as Jungeun stared back at her confused. “What?” Jungeun questioned, panting as well from the lack of oxygen while kissing. 

Jiwoo swallowed hard, her eyes darting around the kitchen to find the intruder. Jungeun stood up now, walking towards the girl who stepped back, putting her hand out. “Stop—“ Jiwoo said, taking in a deep breath. “You need to leave.” 

“What?”

“Now!” Jiwoo shouted in a state of panic. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Jungeun questioned as Jiwoo pushed her forward. Opening the door and forcefully moving her out onto the porch.

“Jiwoo stop!” Jungeun shouted, looking at the girl with confusion.

“You need to leave, and please don’t come back.” She swallowed hard, trying her hardest to keep her tears from leaving her eyes. 

“Jiwoo—“

“Goodbye Jungeun.” She said, shutting the door in her face. Jungeun jumped back from the force of the door slamming in her face, sighing to herself and running a hand through her hair. Had she done something wrong? 

Jiwoo waited until she heard the strong sound of wind before she peeked out onto the porch. Jungeun was gone and she could finally breathe now. A tear didn’t escape, but she quickly wiped it away. What the hell was going on with her? 

She held a hand on her forehead and made her way up to her room.

She passed Hyejoo on the way there. “Everything alright?” She questioned, a toothbrush in her hand as she stood outside the bathroom.

“Yeah I’m just— really, really tired.” Jiwoo responded, shutting her door and disappearing for the night.

* * *

**2 Weeks Later…**

Realistically speaking, things have felt weird the past few weeks. It felt like… something in the universe shifted. You couldn’t really tell while in hell, but when you were constantly traveling between realms, you could sort of see the difference. It was like the earth had some dark cloud over it. Just raining down on everyone’s parade. 

Haseul and Hyejoo relaxed indoors, the rain pouring down outside as they watched some movies and ate popcorn together. 

Jinsoul often lied in bed when she wasn’t working, drawing in her sketchbook. Her father allowed her some time away from the morgue after the incident before. She was still slightly shaken up, and at times she’d have nightmares about it. But overall, she was doing pretty okay. Things were much better when Sooyoung was present however. 

Her father still waited up late at night to see his dead wife, the house quiet as his daughters drifted off to sleep. He was wide awake, purposely drinking coffee not too long to make sure he didn’t fall asleep, a smile on his face when his wife appeared. 

Chaewon lied in bed, listening to the playlist Hyejoo made for her. She hadn’t seen her in a while. Hyejoo explained that she wasn’t feeling too well, but she still made her a playlist. The playlist labeled “For When You Miss Me”. It had all of the songs Hyejoo loved on it and wanted to share. Even though Hyejoo was cold at times, she always had a soft spot for Chaewon of course. She smiled in her bed as she fell asleep listening to the songs.

Kai still did extensive research, checking in on the queen whenever he could. Jungeun requested he left her alone for a while. She dealt with her emotions differently. A lot… differently than most people. For example, she would hire sex demons to fulfill her needs. He would often tease her about the kinky shit she’d be into. “You’re unbelievable.” He’d say to her, laughing in her face when she’d roll her eyes.

Other times she’d drink for days, mainly because demons' alcohol tolerance was a bit high. Jungeun tried to ignore the fact that she allowed someone to hurt her feelings. She hated that. It made her angry. So angry, that she felt the need to feed off of men again. Jiwoo had upset her beyond belief. It pissed her off, and she swore she’d never let it happen again. It wasn’t even a pride thing at this point. But she pushed any other thoughts to the back of her mind, downing more shots than she could count.

Sooyoung often thought about Jinsoul when she wasn’t in charge of an entire nation. The entirety of hell respected her for the most part. Those who didn’t were usually just outcasts. She wasn’t ruthless like her father, so she didn’t turn to violence when people would go against her as their leader. Many didn’t believe a woman should be in charge. It was insulting to them. 

She tried to work on her poetry. Something she kept in mind when Jinsoul told her about it. She was on about her 50th paper now, balling it up whenever it seemed to cringe or boring. It had to be perfect for Jinsoul. _She_ had to be perfect for Jinsoul. She stayed up all night, perfecting her poem. She showered, and checked out her own body. Smiling to herself.

“Damn you’re sexy.” She said to herself, flexing and then suddenly retreating from that motion. She didn’t want to make a fool of herself. She had gotten dressed, and made her way to Jinsoul. 

Shockingly enough, Jinsoul actually had gotten dressed this time around. Although Sooyoung really didn’t mind her relaxing clothes. “Wow.” She exclaimed, her eyes taking in the sight of Jinsoul wearing a black sweater with the word baby in white text on the front of it. And a diamond choker around her neck. It almost looked like something she’d wear personally. 

“You look good in that skirt.” Sooyoung smirked, shutting the door behind herself and kissing Jinsoul’s lips. Jinsoul was all smiley once Sooyoung pulled away, her eyes trained on hers for so long she didn’t even notice Sooyoung was holding roses for her. But they were an arrangement of white and red ones. 

“Flowers? You truly are a romantic huh?” 

“You think giving someone flowers makes them a romantic?” Sooyoung questioned.

“Well that isn’t the only thing that makes you one… this definitely adds onto it though.” She giggled, walking to the kitchen to grab a vase from one of the cabinets. She filled it with water as Sooyoung quietly watched her. 

“I really love these, thank you.” She smiled. “Have you eaten?”

“I did. Not too long ago actually. Have you?”

“Mhm.. my sister cooked for my dad and I actually.” 

“What a lovely sister.” Sooyoung smiled, and Jinsoul nodded. “Ready to go?” 

“Yep. Let me just grab my purse.” Jinsoul smiled, quickly holding Sooyoung’s soft hands as she led her to the door. “I’m leaving Dad!” She shouted throughout the house, hearing him and her sister say bye to her.

Sooyoung walked her to the car and held the door open like she was a princess. Waiting until she was comfortably in before shutting it.

“Okay, let’s go.” She smiled.

* * *

Jiwoo stood in front of the house that rested on top of a hill. The rain poured down as she held an umbrella over her head. She waited out there for a while, deciding on if she was going to go through with her plan or not. 

It was like her feet moved on their own, because suddenly she was in front of the door, her hand hovering in the air as she debated on knocking or not. Eventually she just rang the doorbell. She waited for a bit before someone opened the door, just as she was about to walk off.

“Can I help you?” She heard a woman’s voice ask. 

“I um— is Hyunjin home?” She asked softly. The girl on the other side straining to hear her over the rain. She slowly opened the door more, revealing herself. 

“She is. But she’s showering at the moment… come in.” The girl moved to the side, allowing Jiwoo to step inside where it was much warmer, and smelled delicious. Someone must have been cooking. 

“Hey Doyeon the food—“ She heard someone shout, just before stopping as she noticed they had company.

“Oh! Guests?” She questioned and Doyeon nodded.

“She’s here for Hyunjin.” 

So the girl that opened the doors’ name is Doyeon. She was very pretty and tall.. she wore a white button up shirt and some blue jeans. Even without wearing shoes of some sort she was much taller than Jiwoo. 

“You can take a seat if you’d like. I’ll go and grab you something to drink.” 

“Tea would be perfect.” Jiwoo suggested.

“Of course.” Doyeon winked, turning around and moving to the kitchen. Jiwoo sat awkwardly, looking around and taking in the home. It was very comforting. There were many family photos around. A lot of them including the girl she was just introduced to moments ago. 

“Who is that?” The girl asked Doyeon.

“Relax Jisoo— it’s probably just another one of Doyeon’s side hoes.” The girl teased.

She received a slap to the back of her head.

“Shut up Jennie. I don’t even know that girl. She’s here for Hyunjin anyway.” She explained.

“Well— make her feel at home.” Jisoo smiled, handing her a mug with hot tea in it. “Don’t want to scare off any other guests.” She mentioned, purposely gesturing to Jennie with her elbow. Doyeon agreed, making her way back to the living room just as Hyunjin made her way downstairs.

“Jiwoo?” Hyunjin called out, drying her hair with a towel. 

“That’s my queue to leave.” Doyeon said, handing her the tea and making her way out of the living room. “Dinner is almost ready!” She shouted from it, and Hyunjin shook her head.

“Hyunjin I—“

“You want to talk to me.” She finished her sentence before she even could, and Jiwoo nodded in response as her lips shut tightly. “I figured… it took you long enough.” She teased, sitting across from her. 

“Could you explain what you meant by something evil… being amongst me?” 

She sighed, drying her hair a little more before running a hand through it. “It’s complicated. I just know that.. maybe something evil has latched onto you. You’re easy, and you were vulnerable. You’re probably just being taken advantage of something of a higher power.” She explained carefully.

“How do I make it stop?”

“Well I assume you’ve spoken to your Queen by now to give you those answers.” Hyunjin said, and Jiwoo went silent.

“I have. But there’s only so much she’ll tell me.” She lied and Hyunjin scoffed bitterly.

“That’s some Queen you have.” Jiwoo winced at the insult. She felt bad for lying. Especially when it came to the Queen, who had been so generous to her. 

“How about this—“ Hyunjin started, leaning forward in her spot. “We eat dinner first, and then after we can discuss this some more. Deal?” 

Jiwoo nodded. “Deal.” 

“Good. I’m starving. And don’t worry, Jisoo is an excellent cook.” She assured, as they both walked to the kitchen.

* * *

“That movie was great.” Jinsoul smiled. “I love animated movies.” It was still raining once they left the theater. Sooyoung held the umbrella over Jinsoul the entire time, not even bothered by the fact that she was getting wet.

When they reached the house, they both ran inside, laughing and smiling after their umbrella had broken from the strong wind. Sooyoung kissed Jinsoul passionately, smiling into the kiss as their wet lips touched. 

“Come.” Jinsoul said, holding her hand tightly and rushing up the stairs to her room. Completely unaware of the fact her father was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee like he usually did. 

Once they reached the room, Jinsoul helped Sooyoung remove her wet clothes. Kissing her in between each article of clothing being removed. Despite it being slightly intimate, Sooyoung couldn’t help but feel her heart swelling from the emotions running through her the longer they kissed. 

“God you’re soaked.. I’ll get you a towel.” Jinsoul insisted, walking over to her closet and grabbing one. She carefully dried off Sooyoung, eventually putting the towel on her head to help dry the hair. “You can get sick like that you know…” Jinsoul pouted.

“I’ll be okay.” Sooyoung was sure of it. She should have been cold, but if anything the cold rain felt good on her skin. She grabbed the towel from Jinsoul and proceeded to help her dry off this time. “It’s you that should be worried about getting sick.” 

Jinsoul smiled as Sooyoung gently dried her off. They didn’t have to share clothes this time, since Sooyoung actually packed for once. Jinsoul had returned from the bathroom, her hair in a ponytail since she just did a face wash . 

She hadn’t even noticed the gifts on the bed until Sooyoung’s eyes traveled there. Her jaw dropped as she placed her hands over her mouth. “Sooyoung—“ She gasped, walking over to the bed with the large teddy bear and a black gift bag beside it. 

Sooyoung just smiled, sitting at her desk and flipping through her sketchbook. Her legs crossed as she wore her sleep shorts. 

Jinsoul opened the bag, seeing a box and a letter inside. She grabbed the box, and carefully opened it. Her eyes full of shock at the pretty crystal necklace that shined in her face. “Jesus Sooyoung—“ She said, and the girl winced in pain. Jinsoul hadn’t noticed, however. 

“It’s beautiful.” She smiled. Holding the necklace in her hand and clasping it around her neck. The piece of jewelry made her shine even brighter than before. She grabbed the envelope this time, carefully opening it as well and pulling out a white paper. 

Sooyoung shyly looked away as Jinsoul read over it. A hand resting on her own chest as she felt like her heart would explode. 

It was a poem from Sooyoung.

And it read: 

**How did I find someone like you?**

**So unreal, so precious, everything feels brand new**

**You came into my life and all I’ve felt was joy**

**From the first day I met you, I knew my favorite smile was yours**

**My favorite laugh, my favorite voice, my favorite eyes**

**The eyes that simply tell no lies**

**Everything you say is genuine**

**Even the way you same my name**

**Is it bad that all I think about is you?**

**Even when we’ve gone our separate ways?**

**I’ve slowly come to realize**

**That you’re the one for me**

**So my dear Soul,**

**Will you please be my one and only?**

She looked up from the paper, and Sooyoung had grown red from the wait. “I know it sucks. I promise I’ll get better at it.” Sooyoung quickly said, trying to save herself from the embarrassment. Did Jinsoul like it?

Jinsoul quickly got up from the bed, dashing across the room and smashing her lips against Sooyoung’s. She was taken aback by the aggression but it didn’t take her long to follow through as well. Kissing her back with the same energy. Jinsoul pulled away, her lips parted as she began to speak. Sooyoung missed them on hers already. 

She panted, her eyes nearly welling up with tears at how caring and genuine Sooyoung was. How she thought out everything. She was the living, breathing epitome of the word love. She had so much in her. So much to give. Jinsoul wouldn’t exactly say this was love, but she could sure say that it was overwhelming what she felt for Sooyoung.

Jinsoul smiled, and Sooyoung smiled back, her arms wrapped around Jinsoul’s waist. Relishing in her warmth and the soft kisses against her burning skin. “Of course I’ll be your—“ And suddenly they heard a scream come from downstairs. 

Making them jump away from each other and immediately give each other a worried look. They ran downstairs, bumping into Chaewon on the way there. Her father was in the kitchen against the counter when they arrived. Jinsoul quickly ran over to him, moving to comfort him as she noticed blood on his shirt.

“Dad!” She yelled, seeing him panting heavily and obviously scared shitless. “What happened?!” 

“Something— something was here. I saw it—“ He grunted, his hand on his stomach as he tried to cover the blood. Sooyoung walked over to him, lifting his shirt and grimacing at the deep gash in her abdomen. 

“We need to get him to a hospital, now.” She said, standing back up. 

Chaewon was confused by Sooyoung’s presence. She didn’t even know Jinsoul had company over. Mainly because they came back home so late. She must’ve been asleep. But she was of course more worried about her bleeding out father. 

Sooyoung felt an unwavering presence around her, and she clenched her fists tightly. Something was off. Something wasn’t right.

And she had to figure out what it was. _Quickly_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think attacked Jinsoul’s dad??? Well, keep guessing, cause you won’t know until next time. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback and such as I would love to hear your thoughts and talk about the story with you. ❤️ Thank you for the kudos ❤️


	5. Don’t Say A Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demons have to make a hard decision between telling Sooyoung of the problems arising, or keeping the truth from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW:// Minor character death and suicide ******
> 
> (SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER. But I warn beforehand. There is also no valuable information so if you choose to skip it. You arent missing much. Please feel free to do so if you are uncomfortable. Thank you!) 
> 
> **  
> **This chapter is more of a filler, sort of explanation for things that are happening. Next chapter will be a bit more... yeah.**  
> **

* * *

**The Same Night of the Attack**  
“This evil… is there any way I can stop it?”

Hyunjin sighed deeply, sitting beside her. “Jiwoo. I’m sensing that a demon of some sort has latched onto you since you’re quite vulnerable.” She began to explain. “Usually demons like those transfer to the next vulnerable person when they find their host isn’t weak any more.”

“So I just need to stand up for myself?” 

“Not that easy.” Hyunjin responded. 

“So I’m just stuck. Waiting for it to move on?”

“Are you sure you’ve spoken to your Queen about this?” She questioned again, and Jiwoo suddenly stood up and raised her voice. 

“No I haven’t fucking spoken to my Queen Hyunjin. She can’t know about this. So just fuck off and tell me how to stop this!” And suddenly her eyes rolled back, and she fell over. Hyunjin quickly moved to catch her before she hit the ground. The sound of the girl’s coming from the kitchen. Spotting the girl in Hyunjin’s arms shaking and choking.

“She’s seizing.” Hyunjin announced. And Doyeon quickly ran to aid her. Flipping the girl over to her side. This wasn’t like any other seizure though. She was foaming at the mouth and bleeding from her nose and ears.

“What’s happening to her?” Jennie questioned.

“I don’t know. We were talking and then she just fell over. I-I don’t know.” Hyunjin seemed to panic slightly.

Doyeon tried to keep everyone calm. Placing her hand on Jiwoo and checking her pulse. There wasn’t much they could do to help her.

* * *

The 3 girls sat together outside of the room. Waiting for any information as the lights off the hospital flickered on and off. When the door opened they immediately stood up. 

“He’s fine.” She assured, and Sooyoung could hear the relieved sigh come from the girl in front of her. “We couldn’t seem to figure out why so much blood was on the outside of him… as the damage was internal.” 

“Internal?” 

“Mhm.” She explained. There is some bruising in the area of the wound but something ruptured inside which caused internal bleeding. We can’t exactly figure out why it happened.” 

Chaewon looked worried, although the doctor did say that her father was fine. She was afraid he had some underlying health issue that suddenly surfaced. “But if you’d like to see him, he’s inside resting.” 

They quickly brushed past the doctor, Jinsoul quickly hugging her father and Chaewon following behind. Sooyoung stood by the door, watching over the tiny family. He hugged his daughters back, catching Sooyoung standing in place eyeing him carefully. “You girls go and get something to eat down in the cafeteria. I’m sure you’re hungry.” 

“I am.” Chaewon agreed. “Come on Jinsoul.” 

Jinsoul agreed. “Sooyoung— are you coming?”

“I’m not hungry. I’ll be here when you get back.” She smiled and Jinsoul understood. Placing a kiss on her cheek before pulling Chaewon along.

The second they were gone Sooyoung turned back to the man on the bed. Walking over to it and placing her hands at the end of it. “What did you see?” She asked, getting straight to the point. 

“I saw nothing.. I swear.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Positive.” He said truthfully. “I was waiting for my wife to appear, but she never did. Around the time she usually would come.. I felt this horrible pain in my side. And next thing you know I was on the floor, bleeding out in pain.” 

Sooyoung didn’t know what to say. As there was no reasonable explanation for what happened. She believed him however. But she was definitely going to look more into it. “I wish you a speedy recovery.” 

“Can’t you like.. use your magic to fix me up?” He questioned and Sooyoung shot him a glare that made him instantly cower in fear. 

“I refuse to use my magic on something that could be fixed with alcohol and a bandaid.” She snarled. “Besides— I already used my magic on the way here to stop your bleeding.” 

“Ah.. that’s what the doctor meant when she said there was clotting.” 

Sooyoung silently nodded. “You’ll be out of here in 2 days tops. Fully healed and well rested. So please— don’t ask me to do anything else for you.” 

“I liked you better when you were wearing my daughters rubber duckie jamas’.” 

“And I liked you a lot better when you were actually afraid of me.” They both laughed at that.

“I find it hard to be afraid of someone who has fallen for my daughter as hard as you have.” He looked at her. “I trust you to treat her well and keep her safe.” 

“Always.” Sooyoung assured him of that. “I’d never let anything happen to her… or Chaewon.” 

“Good. That’s good to know… I feel something sinister is in the air. Like something bad is going to happen.” 

Sooyoung scooted closer to the bed. Watching over him as he spoke what seemed like nonsense to her. “You have nothing to worry about.” 

He really hoped that was true.

* * *

****** SCENE CONTAINS SMUT ******

“I feel kind of bad leaving my dad back at the hospital.” Jinsoul frowned. 

Sooyoung kissed her neck softly as she looked in the mirror. “I’m sure he doesn’t mind..” 

“How are you so sure?” 

Sooyoung smiled against her neck. “I’m a mind reader.” Jinsoul querched an eyebrow in response. 

“Huh? What am I thinking about right now?” 

Sooyoung pretended to think for a moment. “You’re thinking about how badly you want to kiss me.” She smirked, her eyes meeting Jinsoul’s reflection in the mirror. She slowly turned around.

“Maybe you are a mind reader.” She playfully said, pulling Sooyoung down to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss before holding her hand and taking her back to the room. 

“The morgue is closed for the next week or so until my dad heals.” She mentioned as she rummaged through her closet for something. 

Sooyoung was confused. “Why can’t you just run it?” 

Jinsoul gave her a look of complete shock. “Me? Run that place on my own? Impossible..”

“I’m sure you could do it.” Sooyoung encouraged the girl. And she was right. She could do it. But it seemed every time she was in that morgue something… haunted her. She’d much rather not be in such a place all alone without the protection of her father. 

“Maybe some other time. I don’t think I’m quite ready yet.” She moved back to the bed, sitting in Sooyoung’s lap. She felt content being in Sooyoung’s arms with her head against her chest. 

“That’s okay. But I’m sure you could totally take control of it one day.” 

“Not completely. But I’m sure I could give my dad a run for his money for a day or two.” She winked, and Sooyoung laughed, kissing her neck innocently. She felt full of emotions whenever she was with Jinsoul. None of them were ever bad. Just pure excitement and adoration for the girl in her arms. 

Jinsoul caressed her face as she looked down at her. Waiting for Sooyoung to look up and make eye contact with her. It was almost as if Sooyoung _was_ a mind reader. Because she slowly removed her face from the girl on her laps’ neck, smiling softly when she noticed Jinsoul was staring at her. 

“What?” 

“You’re just… I really really like you Sooyoung.” 

That made her smile so brightly she was sure it could outdo the sun. Her heart flipping at the sight of Sooyoung looking so elated to hear those simple words. Like they meant the absolute world to her. She didn’t say anything in return, instead she connected their lips with a chaste kiss. And then she deepended it. Pushing her tongue past the soft pink lips and moaning when she felt Jinsoul press her tongue back against hers. 

She ended up being on top of the other girl. The jeans she wore made her uncomfortable as they restricted all her movements. But she forgot about it when Sooyoung was staring back at her, like she was an angel of some sort. Gently moving her hair aside and tucking it behind her ear. Her soft fingertips tracing the beautiful outline of her face. All the way back to her chin, a mesmerized look in her eyes. 

“I really really like you too Jinsoul.” She finally said. Although everything she had ever done already proved that even without her saying it outright. 

“Then ask me again.” 

Sooyoung looked puzzled. 

“Ask me to be your girlfriend.” Jinsoul pressed, watching the hazel eyes become even softer than usual. Somehow.. 

Sooyoung propped herself up on her elbows as her eyes studied the beautiful face in front of her. Feeling her mouth suddenly become dry and her cheeks grow hot. Where did her confidence go? Her walls completely being broken down by this woman in front of her. 

Has everyone been right all along? About her becoming weak? Soft?

It bothered her before, but now, she couldn’t imagine herself being anything but _that_ when it came to Jinsoul. So what she had become a little softer around someone she had completely fallen for? She couldn’t help it. It’s not like she was actively searching for love. For Jinsoul. It just.. _happened_. And she allowed it. 

“Could you be my one and only Jinsoul?” She finally asked, almost as a whisper and she felt her heart slowing down as she became anxious.

But it melted away when Jinsoul smiled at her. “Of course. I’ll be your one and only Sooyoung.” She kissed her hard, knocking her back against the bed as she melted into the girl below her. Moaning against her lips when Sooyoung gripped her bottom just a little too hard. Not that she was complaining though. 

The kiss wasn’t like any other. The lust built up from forever ago being unleashed in that very moment. It was obvious Jinsoul craved this. Craved Sooyoung’s touch, even when it was just innocent. 

But she craved it even more when it was far from innocent. In fact, it was quite sinister.. the way Sooyoung would nip at her bottom lip. Kissing her as if it’d be her last time. Except it wouldn’t be. They’d have plenty more opportunities to mold their lips together with kisses full of something they were afraid to even say so early on. 

And Sooyoung’s eyes grew wide when Jinsoul separated their lips. Putting her hand at the hem of her shirt and tugging it over her head. Revealing the cute sports bra she was wearing. Her body was beautiful. The slight outline of her abs and the curve that led to her hips. 

She couldn’t help herself when she pulled her back down, feeling every inch of her exposed skin. Her lips traveling from her lips to her neck. Leaving behind searing hot kisses the lower she went. She finally stopped just above the valley of her breasts. And Jinsoul felt her entire soul being swallowed when Sooyoung’s eyes flickered up momentarily.

The hazel color was completely dark as her hands moved up her body, ripping the bra off of her completely. Jinsoul gasped, her mouth fell open in shock at Sooyoung’s strength. Nearly collapsing when she felt her lips continue to press against the hot skin. 

Her tongue finally came into play. She closed her eyes tightly at the sensation she felt when her tongue wrapped around her nipple. If it wasn’t for Sooyoung’s strong grip holding her up, she probably would have fallen over. She’d never felt anything like this.

None of this was new to Sooyoung. She was a demon after all. She was everything corruption came to be. But it was new, doing it with someone she genuinely cared for. The feel of a human who was equally as interested in her as she was in them. It was much different, feeling the desperation quite literally emitting off of the body of Jinsoul. 

She badly wanted this. Badly wanted Sooyoung. And not just because of her overwhelming lust and the need to be powerful and in control. But because she.. liked her. Cared for her. Wanted her all of the time. She’d never really thought of being intimate with anyone until recently. Come across someone she viewed as quite innocent. 

Except Sooyoung was far from that, and the way her tongue worked against her skin proved that. “God—“ She gasped, the word stinging Sooyoung’s tongue. But she ignored it, liking the way Jinsoul fought to breathe properly. 

She removed her mouth from her chest, and although Jinsoul was slightly disappointed, she was okay with the direction of things. Because now Sooyoung was helping her remove her pants. Her eyes trained on Jinsoul’s the entire time. 

She felt weak, and powerless under the territorial gaze Sooyoung sent her way. Pushing her back down against the mattress. She hovered over the girl, trying her hardest to push aside her territorial side so she could give Jinsoul a relaxed experience. But it was impossibly hard when someone as beautiful and as willing as Jinsoul was beneath them. Puppy-like eyes staring back at them, waiting for their next move. 

So she started with a simple kiss against her lips, and then she went down further. Leaving marks on her neck from how hard she bit down on the sensitive skin. Feeling Jinsoul’s nails sink into her arm whenever she’d bite down just a little too hard. But she never stopped her, not once. There was something about pain that just made her squirm in place. 

But Jinsoul felt her stomach drop when Sooyoung kissed down her chest, passing her breasts and slowly getting lower. It physically felt like Sooyoung’s kisses were burning into her skin. Her lips were so soft and hot, it was like hellfire. 

And god, she scolded herself when she looked down at Sooyoung. Who had used her teeth to pull her underwear off. For the first time, she noticed Sooyoung’s canines. Had she missed it before? She was quite mesmerized by the look in her eyes. 

The look that basically claimed Jinsoul as hers from the moment she lay eyes on her. 

She didn’t know how to react when Sooyoung spread her legs, reminding her of the situation she was in currently. She suddenly grew extremely shy, knowing she was fully exposed to someone now. “W-Wait.,. Could you undress too?” She shyly asked, not wanting to feel alone. 

Sooyoung stopped staring, to bring her eyes back up to Jinsoul. She could see how red the girl had become. Her cheeks completely flushed red as she bit down nervously on her lip. Sooyoung didn’t say a word as she removed her clothes with no problem. 

This wasn’t anything new to her. She didn’t mind getting naked. 

Jinsoul felt her mouth water at the sight however. Tan skin on display, abs that would slightly flex with each movement Sooyoung would make. She felt lightheaded. 

Sooyoung got back to work. Pressing searing kisses against her thighs, and digging her nails into the flesh as she made her way back to Jinsoul’s center.

She closed her eyes when she felt her tongue, nearly shutting her legs together already from the pleasure. It felt too good, she didn’t even know what to do with herself. But she eventually placed her hands in Sooyoung’s hair, gripping it tightly and pulling her closer. 

She managed to fight back the sounds that were meant to leave her mouth. But it didn’t take long for Sooyoung to break her. She was aroused enough to take a finger with no problem, her brain failing to comprehend the amount of pleasure she was receiving. From Sooyoung’s tongue to her finger inside of her. She’d never felt anything like it.

“Oh god Sooyoung—“ She moaned, hearing Sooyoung hiss in pain at her words. She was sure she’d rip her hair out at this point, but she couldn’t help herself. Sooyoung surely didn’t seem to mind.

She picked up the pace, letting her tongue freely move against her center. Feeling her thighs twitch and her body move with each flick against her most sacred place. 

Jinsoul wasn’t sure how to respond. Especially when she felt something so deep inside of her waiting to snap any second now. She just bit down against her arm, hoping she could stay quiet despite the empty house.

Sooyoung looked up at her, and Jinsoul felt embarrassed by the sight. A complete mess she made of her.. 

“Don’t be shy.. it’s just us. I won’t judge you okay? You can make noises.. it just means I’m doing _really_ good.” 

Jinsoul felt her center clench at the way she spoke. Her words slipping out of her mouth like silk, wrapping around her body like a warm hug. 

“It feels so—“

“Good.” Sooyoung finished her sentence. “I know. Which is why I want you to be loud for me okay? It’s just us…” She constantly encouraged, the way her voice quite literally dripped with sex had Jinsoul reeling.

So she picked up the pace, and returned her lips back to her center. Licking and sucking hard as her fingers continuously moved inside of her. It didn’t take long for Jinsoul to snap, her moans leaving her involuntarily. Making her a blushing mess by the end of it all.

Sooyoung looked at her like she was prey, removing herself from between her legs and licking at her lips as if she just finished a meal. Her eyes were completely dark and her tanned skin quite literally glowing. 

She was still trying to catch her breath when Sooyoung traveled up her body, kissing her softly as if she hadn’t just done… _that_. 

But her first time… was excellent. And it was with someone who truly cared for her. She didn’t even know what to say, or do. And she could hear Sooyoung giggle whenever her body twitched from the aftershocks. “How was it?” 

“Good… like really good.” Jinsoul immediately admitted. “Thank you Sooyoung.” 

****** SMUT ENDS HERE ******

“Why are you thanking your girlfriend for having sex with you?” She teased. Jinsoul weakly hit her, a lazy smile on her face. 

“You know what I mean.” She whined.

“I do.” Sooyoung kissed her cheek as she lay beside her. Admiring her side profile like she always did. “It’s no problem.” 

Jinsoul was about to ask something. But she figured for the sake of this moment and her mental, she didn’t proceed with it. Instead she lay against Sooyoung, enjoying the way she lightly grazed her back with her fingertips. 

She groaned when Sooyoung slowly moved away. Sitting up in the bed. She moved to complain but found herself in shock at the large tattoo on her back. And the scars that had healed somewhat. “Wow that’s—“

Sooyoung slowly turned back to her, somehow looking even sexier than before. “Oh the tattoo?” She smirked. “Yeah.. it’s pretty nice I suppose.” 

“Isn’t it a bit.. dark?” 

“My tattoo? For a religious person maybe. But you’re not religious right baby?” She asked sweetly, pulling her pants up and tightening her belt. The sight of Sooyoung’s slim body on display made her mouth water with want. She was really trying to stay focused on what she was saying.

“I-I’m not. No.. I’m not.” 

“Good. Neither am I.” She winked.

Jinsoul finally snapped out of the trance Sooyoung put her in. “Wait you’re getting dressed? You don’t want me to return the—“

Sooyoung kissed her, shutting her up for just a second. “No need to return any favors. I did that because I really like you. Not because some sort of favor, okay baby?” 

Jinsoul smiled at her words. She always knew what to say. They spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching movies together. And when Jinsoul woke the next morning, she frowned in the mirror at the purple marks on her neck. Sooyoung really didn’t hold back. She traced one with her finger, smiling smugly to herself. 

“Not used to that huh?” She suddenly heard Sooyoung ask, making her nearly jump out of her skin. “It looks good on you.” 

“Marks?”

“Yeah. Makes you look… not so innocent.” She teased.

“Stop..” She laughed, and went downstairs to prepare breakfast.

* * *

“Look… I did a terrible thing, Jungeun. I don’t know what it is. But I-I did something bad. And it’s come back to haunt me.” Jiwoo rambled on as Kai stood beside her bedside.

“Jiwoo— look, what are you talking about?” He questioned. “What did you do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. I just know it’s bad,” 

“Jiwoo you’ve gotta explain a bit more. I just found you on the floor at someones house bleeding from your nose and ears and convulsing. I need a little more than just I don’t know.” 

She began sobbing. “Hyunjin… s-she said something evil has latched onto me.” 

Kai looked at Jungeun and then back to Jiwoo. “Like a demon?” 

Jiwoo nodded, tears falling from her eyes. “I don’t know how. I don’t know what happened.”

* * *

Kai slammed the door shut. “We have to tell Sooyoung.” 

“Kai.” Jungeun complained. Holding him in place so he didn’t run off. “We can’t, not until we find out what the fuck is going on.” 

“Sooyoung will know.” 

“Kai seriously fucking stop.” He was thrown against the wall. Falling down like a ton of bricks as he grimaced in pain. Standing up and eyeing the shorter girl down.

“When this comes back to bite us in the ass. I don’t want to hear a single fucking word from you.” He snarled. “Sooyoung is going to fucking kill us.” 

“Well I’m not going to throw her out to the fucking wolves.” She argued.

“Jungeun—“

“Just relax… come on Kai—“ She followed him down the hall. “You and I.. we can figure this out. We don’t need Sooyoung for everything. You know that already.” 

He wanted to fight back on it. But he could tell Jungeun deeply cared for this girl. Even if she constantly tried to deny it, and push it aside. There was obviously much more behind the constant worrying she had when it came to Jiwoo. Even so far as to go behind the queen’s back for it. But he knew he wouldn’t win this argument. Mainly because he had a soft spot when it came to Jungeun.

“Fine.” He shook his head disapprovingly, but he didn’t shut her down entirely either. “I was never a part of this if you get caught.” He said, before walking off. 

Jungeun rolled her eyes in return, going back inside of the room. Jiwoo was still shaken up. “Jungeun what am I going to do?” 

Jungeun gently consoled her. “Don’t worry… we’re going to figure this out.” She kissed her forehead. “ _Together._ ”

* * *

Kai showed up at Kim’s home. Eyeing down every single one of them as they sat in silence. Waiting for him to speak. “I assume you all know why I’m here.” 

Jennie looked at the others and then back to the man that stood tall in the living room. “No, actually. We have no clue as to why you’re here.” 

“I bet it has to do with Jiwoo.” Jisoo added, the both of them high fiving each other. Hyunjin rolled her eyes, turning her attention back to Kai.

“I assume you realize something bad is going on too.” She mentioned, and he made eye contact with her. Nodding along to what she said. “Look, I’m no master or anything like that. I’m just a witch. But my intuition tells me the demon that was in Jiwoo escaped. Probably moved onto someone else much weaker than she.” 

“I figured.” He agreed. “The problem is, we have no idea who the demon is. And what it wants.” 

“Demons come in all sorts of variations don’t they?” Doyeon questioned. “Maybe the demon that’s jumping around from person to person isn’t an actual demon. Just a pawn..” 

Kai pointed at her. “What’s your name?” 

“Doyeon. I’m the Queen of Poison.” She introduced herself. “But yeah, it’s also been some weird shit happening around here. That supermarket that we used to go to?” She questioned. “Everyone there got murdered 5 days ago. It was a shit show. All over the news.” 

Hyunjin stood up. “Come with me.” She said, leading him up to her room. When she opened the door, he was shocked to see her walls were covered with news articles, and her desk was full of books and such. “I’ve been um.. doing some research.” She walked over to the desk, grabbing a book and flipping through the pages.

She pointed to something, beckoning Kai over to her. “Right here. It says.. every 20 decades, an unexplainable amount of tragedies happen for years on end.” She dropped the book and walked over to her wall, smacking her hand across one of the images.

“Satan. Satan is behind these tragedies. He feeds off of weakness.. weak people. Which is why he causes such tragedies to make the community hopeless. So he can take over.” She explained exasperatedly, walking to another part of the room. “Your lord, is planning on commiting a mass genocide on the earth. He’s been working on that for decades. But me.. and my sisters weren’t on board with it. So we were shunned from hell.” 

“Your sisters?” 

“Yeah. Well, we’re like sisters at this point.” She explained, shaking her head as they slowly got off of topic. 

But Kai was aware that many outsiders had no idea that Lucifer had been dead for decades. And Sooyoung had taken over. So he wasn’t sure if he should open his mouth. “But Hyunjin—“ He started, but eventually strayed away from it. “Why would he possess Jiwoo.” 

“That’s the loophole.” She sighed. “Why exactly would he do that? If he has all of the power in the world, why would he prey on poor little Jiwoo.”

* * *

Kai bust open the door, staring down at the two girls who sat by each other. He paced around the room, running his hands through his hair. He was borderline panicking. “Jiwoo— I need you to be honest with me now.”

She looked at Jungeun and then back to him. “What are you talking about?”

“Did you see Lucifer?” 

She seemed taken aback by the question. Why was he even asking this? “Lucifer is dead.” She simply stated. “Why would I have seen him?” 

“Because you turned into a fucking looney after you woke up. What did you see Jiwoo? Huh?” He went over to her, scaring her in the process. “What did you fucking see?!”

Jungeun stood up and shoved him away hard. “Fuck off.” She angrily said, watching as he breathed in and out hard. She watched as he did an inverted cross on his chest. Muttering words to himself, in which seemed like a prayer.

“This girl knows something. And I need her to dig real fucking deep down.” 

“Kai what the hell are you even going on about?!” Jungeun shouted at him.

“Because Lucifer is fucking here!” He shouted back loudly, stunting the entire room into deafening silence. Jungeun just stared back at him with confused eyes, and then she looked back at Jiwoo. Who was also stunted as she shook in fear. 

“And I’m telling Sooyoung.” 

“Wait! Wait!” Jungeun grabbed him. “Don’t. Look— maybe it’s just a huge misunderstanding okay? You’re freaked out.” 

“Jungeun I'm freaked out. Not a fucking idiot okay?” He snarled. “Jiwoo knows something. And she needs to start speaking before we all end up fucking dead.” 

“NOBODY, is dying okay?” She held him in place. “What the hell happened that has you all uptight?”

“Hyunjin.” 

“Hyunjin?” She questioned. “Like Kim Hyunjin? The outcast.” 

He nodded. “She’s been doing research. Just as I have. Both of our studies show that tragedies occur every 20 decades. And you _know_ that. And you _know_ the reasoning behind it.” He pointed. “So if these things are happening. Then that means Lucifer is still fucking alive.” 

“Kai that’s nonsense. He’s literally in another dimension. Trapped. Dead. He can’t be alive. It’s just a coincidence.” She reached out, backing away when Kai slapped her arm off of him.

“This isn’t a fucking coincidence.” He snapped. “I know you care about Jiwoo. But holding this information back is a major problem. This isn’t some fucking high school secret Jungeun. This is real shit.” 

“J-Just give me a week to figure this out.” She said. “And if I don’t figure something out, then we can go to Sooyoung.” 

“Oh god she’s going to hate me.” He nearly broke down. 

Jiwoo just looked between the two as her lip quivered in fear. She tried, she really did try really hard to remember what happened when she was asleep. But her mind kept going blank. Nothing was registering for her. All she could remember was the whole mind reading thing. Nothing after that though. She really wished she could help.

“I’m sorry.” Jiwoo whispered, and Kai looked at her with complete sorrow.

* * *

“Good to see you again.” Sehun smiled as he stepped into the market. 

“How was your trip?”

“Fun. I got to spend some much needed time with my girlfriend and family for my birthday.” He walked over to give her a hug. “How are things with you?”

She began to blush as she thought about what she was going to tell him. “I uh… have a girlfriend now.” 

“What?!” He shouted. “About fucking time!” He slapped her arm gently. 

“What’s her name? When am I going to meet her?!” 

She shyly tucked her hair behind her ear. “Well, I don’t know when. Seeing as though we don’t even hang out much outside of work.” She glared at him and he laughed. 

“Sorry.” He pouted. “My girlfriend wouldn’t like it.” 

“Trust me. Mine wouldn’t either.” She laughed. “Her name is Sooyoung.” 

“Is she pretty?”

“She’s… perfect.” She pulled out her phone, scrolling to an image that she took of her when they were on a date. She showed him, and his mouth dropped. 

“She is… quite perfect.” He agreed, smiling. He was happy for her.

“She has this gigantic tattoo on her back though. It’s pretty sexy.” She smiled. 

“A tattoo?! On her back?! Of what?” He questioned, now he was really intrigued. Tattoos hurt like hell. And for someone to be getting a huge one on their back.. he hoped it was worth it. 

“I can’t really explain it.. it looks like a sheep or something.” 

“A large sheep on her back?” He looked confused. “Well.. maybe she’s just really into sheep.” And they both laughed at that. “I’m happy for you though. Hopefully we can have a double date sometime soon yeah?” 

“Of course. By the way, the snacks need a restocking.” She pointed out, leaving to the breakroom to grab her things. 

When she returned to the front, Sehun had a customer. So she didn’t bother him just yet. Instead going to the liquor aisle and grabbing something to drink. She waited patiently for her turn in line, placing the bottle on the counter. “Welcome madam. Will that be all?” He jokingly said, and she smiled.

“Indeed Sir.” 

“A wine bottle? Special occasion?” 

“Just a little something for a friend and I.” She wiggled her eyebrows. “I’ll make sure to toast a drink to you. A late birthday celebration.” 

He smiled brightly, placing the bottle into a brown paper bag. “I appreciate it. Hey.. get home safe yeah?” 

“Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

“Of course. Bye Jinsoul.” He waved her off.

* * *

She was happy her father started letting her drive his car. Especially with the way things were lately. It was dangerous to walk home alone in the dark. Let alone get in a car with some stranger. Neither she or her father trusted it. 

When she got inside, she was surprised to see Chaewon had a different friend over this time. Alongside Hyejoo of course. “Hey Jinsoul!” Chaewon said excitedly. “This is Yerim.” 

“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” She said, her smile glowing brightly as she stood to give Jinsoul a handshake. 

“Hi.. I’m going to go and get packed. I’m going over Sooyoung’s tonight. And Dad already knows.” 

“Kay!” Chaewon responded, turning her attention back to the board game she was playing with the other girls. Hyejoo just watched as Jinsoul went up the stairs. The mention of her sister throwing her off for a moment. Sooyoung didn’t even live in the human realm. So how the hell was she going over to her place? 

But Sooyoung had her ways. 

When Jinsoul arrived, thanks to her dad lending her the car.. again, Sooyoung was waiting for her with a smile. A single home up in the hills. You could look down and see the city from up here. The view being from the living room. With a swimming pool in the back.

“For once.. you’re dressed like me.” Jinsoul pointed out. Sooyoung just wore some track pants with a crop top. But she made it look sexier than it actually was. 

“You think so?” 

“Yes.” Jinsoul giggled, her lips being met with a sweet kiss. She backed away for a second, taking the bottle from her bag and smiling. “A bit of wine never hurt anybody right?”

“Sure hasn’t.” Sooyoung smiled, lifting her up bridal style and taking her to the couch.

* * *

“Are you not going to sleep?” Chaewon asked the girl that lay beside her.

Hyejoo was wide awake, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. It was approximately 3:50 in the morning. Her fists were clenched and her mouth was clenched shut. But when she heard Chaewon’s voice, she relaxed. “I will eventually..” She softly replied, despite the uneasiness she felt deep down.

“Okay.” Chaewon kissed her cheek. “You know.. you can talk to me about anything?” 

Hyejoo turned to her and smiled softly, but it quickly faded away. Such things like these.. she simply couldn’t just tell her. “I do. Thank you.” Chaewon just snuggled up closer to her.

“You’ve been really distant lately.. I know things have been scary in this country lately.. but we’ll be okay.” 

She really really hoped that was true. But something deep down told her it wouldn’t be.

* * *

Sehun sat behind the counter. The store hadn’t really been busy due to recent events. Nobody wanted to leave their homes whenever it got too dark outside. He found himself dozing off, his eyes closing for just a second. Until he heard the bell on the door ring, indicating a customer. 

They didn’t speak to him, and the man was rather tall. He moved to the bathroom, and didn’t return for what seemed like hours. Sehun had completely forgot of his presence when another customer stepped inside. He looked around with his hands in his pocket. 

Walking down the aisles and grabbing snacks off the racks. The man made tons of noises, rummaging through everything. And walking up to the counter with snacks on end. 

“Ring this up.” The man demanded, and Sehun did as he was told. 

“That’ll be um.. $12.39.” 

The man reached into his wallet. “I’ll be paying with a card. Give me cash back.” The man said, his voice stern as he eyed Sehun carefully. 

The second he opened the cash register the man pulled out a gun, aiming directly at the boy. “Whoa—“ Sehun gasped, stepping back and putting his hands up. The man’s eyes were pitch black. 

“Now give me all the money in the fucking register, and don’t trying anything funny.” He aimed the gun at Sehun, shaking profusely. 

Sehun moved slowly. Trying to take all of the money out of the register, with a gun directly aimed on him. “Hurry the fuck up!” He shouted, making Sehun jump and move a bit quicker. He threw the money into the bag handed to him, shakily handing it over.

And in an instant he tried to snatch the gun, twisting the guy’s arm back as far as he could until an unspeakable force broke Sehun’s arm, instantly making him retreat. The gun aimed back on him and a gunshot ringing throughout the vicinity. The sound of a body hitting the floor.

The man’s eyes went back to normal as he held the gun. Panicking at the sight of the man behind the counter dead with a gunshot wound in his head. Tears fell from his eyes. “I-I’m so sorry.” He said, turning the gun to himself and shooting it.

Another gunshot rang throughout the vicinity. And another body dropped to the ground. 

The bathroom door opened and a man stepped out, the sound of his feet hitting the ground resembled those of a horse. Tall and overlooking the store. A look in his eyes that resembled pride. He stepped over the dead body by the counter and then looked over the counter to see the dead boy behind it. 

Blood pooling on the floor. He smiled to himself, grabbing the bag of snacks and throwing the bag of money behind the counter. 

And he left without another word.

* * *

“Hm… wine definitely makes sex better.” Jinsoul agreed, pressing kisses against Sooyoung’s skin. 

“Told you so.” She cockily replied, closing her eyes and enjoying the tender kisses from Jinsoul. They stayed pressed against each other on the L shaped couch, falling asleep after a long night. When Sooyoung had awakened, she lay there peacefully. The light coming from the large windows painting the living room. Jinsoul was fast asleep on top of her. Her hair cascaded down her back and a few strands covering her pretty face. 

Sooyoung didn’t even want to move. But she was sure Jinsoul would be hungry once she awakened. So she managed to slip from beneath her, gently placing her head back down on the couch. Hastily grabbing her clothes that were scattered all over the floor, she put them back on. 

Covering Jinsoul’s exposed body when she moved just a bit too much, discarding the blanket from herself. Her body littered with hickeys. She smiled, feeling a bit prideful at the sight of that. “So beautiful.” She complimented, caressing her cheek for a moment before leaving to cook breakfast.

Jinsoul stirred awake eventually, the smell of breakfast bringing a smile to her face. She got up, holding the sheet close to her body. When she went inside the kitchen it was a bit smokey, but the food looked delicious. “Sooyoung you did all of this?” She questioned cutely. 

“No I stole it from the neighbors.” She joked. “Sit down and eat.” She kissed her cheek softly. 

“You’re naked? How sexy.. if only you could be my breakfast.” She flirted, making Jinsoul blush as she walked off to put on some clothes and returning to the table. Her eyes trained on Sooyoung.

Who sat beside her, eating something small. Just a simple pancake and some meat alongside it. She lost her appetite for human food long ago. But she tried to fit in with Jinsoul. She’d do anything for her. 

Their morning was going well, cuddling her and placing kisses all over her cheeks. Listening to her cutely giggling, her smile that made her heart beat faster than it should have. The way she felt complete and normal whenever she was with Jinsoul. She treated her like another person. Like a person she truly liked of course. But she didn’t treat her like a queen. Like almost everyone else did. 

She could be normal with Jinsoul. She liked her, for her. Not because of the power she had. The skills she had. The magic she had. Just because she was her. Simple Sooyoung.

Not Yves, who was banned from heaven. And brought into a life of power and ruling. 

Suddenly Jinsoul got a phone call, and Sooyoung put up a fight. “It’ll be quick, I promise.” Jinsoul promised her, kissing her lips and removing herself from the place she felt was her safe haven. (Sooyoung’s arms.)

Sooyoung watched as her excitement turned into pure distress. Her heart dropping at the sight of Jinsoul being worried. Upset. She never wanted Jinsoul to be upset. Never.

“I’ll be there.” 

She quickly hung up the call, running down the hall out of Sooyoung’s sight. When Sooyoung ran behind her, she spotted the girl quickly packing her things. “Soul what’s wrong?” 

“Something happened at my job and, and —“ She stumbled over her words.

“Baby… breathe..” Sooyoung tried to calm her. But Jinsoul’s anxiety was through the rough.

“I need you to take me to my job.” 

“Your job?” She questioned, helping Jinsoul pack. “The morgue?” 

“No. The grocery store.” 

The ride there, Jinsoul held Sooyoung’s hand tightly. Her anxiety ate her alive. She prayed, to whatever god was out there that Sehun was okay. But when she arrived, she saw all of the police and the caution tape. She tried to run through, jumping out of the car and running towards the crime scene. 

But Sooyoung held her back, as they watched the medics bring the body out on a stretcher in a black bag. Jinsoul cried in Sooyoung’s arms, and Sooyoung just sat and stared. In complete disbelief by what she was seeing. The upside down crosses in blood painted along the windows of the convenience store. 

“Shit.” She muttered to herself. Holding a sobbing Jinsoul and kissing the crown of her head in an attempt to soothe her. “Everything will be okay.” She held her, feeling the woman shake in her arms. 

“You’ll be okay. I’ll never let anyone or anything hurt you.” Sooyoung said, but it was like white noise to Jinsoul. As the tears fell from her eyes and she watched the police officers all around. She felt safe in Sooyoung’s arms. But she couldn’t help but feel an empty space in her heart at what happened. 

“Come on.. come with me. You shouldn’t stay here.” Sooyoung insisted, helping her girlfriend up from the floor.

* * *

When Sooyoung returned, the kingdom was quiet. Kai barely looked her in the eyes. He was ashamed to be going behind her back with such a large secret. Sooyoung paced back and forth in her room, Kai and Jungeun watching her anxiously. “Upside down crosses.” She muttered.

“Someone is sending a message.” 

“Maybe it’s just some random group of kids who think they worship satan.” Jungeun downplayed, and Sooyoung shot her a glare that nearly made her weak in the knees. She was afraid, but also extremely turned on by the dominance in Sooyoung’s eyes as she struggled to piece this together.

“In blood. Upside down crosses in blood Jungeun.” 

“My Queen, maybe Jungeun is right.” Kai chimed in, and Jungeun turned to him in disbelief. He was actually following alongside her. Trying to help prove a point. “It could simply just be kids playing around.”

Her glare alone had Kai at his knees. “Do not sit here and tell me this bullshit. Two people are dead. My girlfriend’s friend.. is dead. This isn’t some fucking joke.” 

She looked away and he was finally able to breathe. Gasping as Jungeun eyed him from afar. She knew not to get in Sooyoung’s way when she was this upset. 

“We need to figure out who did this.” She simply said, and Kai immediately stood up, stopping her in her tracks.

“You… comfort your girlfriend.” He insisted. “Jungeun and I will figure this out. I promise.” He tried to calm her, and the anger in her eyes slowly diminished, growing soft at the mention of Jinsoul. Who was mourning over her close friend.

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Kai assured her, and she immediately went in for a hug. The tall boy holding her close to him. She quickly released her grip on him. Not wanting to show too much emotion.

“Thank you… both of you.” She sadly spoke. “Thank you.” 

When Sooyoung left, the cousins slowly turned to each other with a look of fear in their eyes.

“We need to figure this out. And fast.” Kai said, and Jungeun silently agreed as they stood in place with fear in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I dont have much to say other than shit is starting to hit the fan.
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you want you can follow me on twitter. But I dont tweet much other than about the fics I write. So please keep that in mind! 
> 
> Twitter: @eu4ouria


	6. Confess Your Sins (Or They Will Come Back To Bite)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking up for Kai and Jungeun as they find a way to track down Lucifer and take him down while he’s still weak and powerless. Unaware that he knows where they are. At all times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TW: 2 MINOR/MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS (no loona members, please relax)**
> 
> ***SMUT/ WILL BE WARNED BEFOREHAND IF YOU WISH TO SKIP ***
> 
> **Graphic portrayal of deaths, including gore and slight torture.**
> 
> **\- Blood  
>  \- Guts  
> \- Strong Language**
> 
> **If you can’t handle these things. I do NOT advise you read this chapter or this fic really.**
> 
> **ENJOY!**

* * *

Jinsoul stepped aside as her father prepared for the funeral. Her eyes trained on the wooden box at the front of the church. Her hands clasped together as she held an obituary. She had cried too much the past week. She was completely empty now. Rung out like a rag. The service was expected to be starting soon, as she opened the doors to the church and noticed the abundance of people waiting to come inside. 

She tried her best to keep it together. Watching all of the mourners expressing their grief. It was a tragedy. Sehun was known by everyone. Loved by many, and hated by few. Nobody could believe such a thing would happen to him. 

She stepped aside as the music began to play from the piano inside of the funeral home. Handing out the obituaries to the guests as they finally stepped inside. She tried her best to shield herself from the cries coming from inside, rubbing the backs of those to comfort them. 

It seemed like she had been there for hours. Standing out under the gloomy sky, trying her best to comfort people and give her condolences. 

Once everyone was inside, she moved behind them. 

And from afar, Sooyoung watched her with pain in her heart. Jinsoul looked sickly pale, and her eyes had bags under them. She stayed by Jinsoul’s side as much as she could that week. Giving comfort when she could. This was new to Sooyoung. She wasn’t a coldhearted person, but she hadn’t really been in such a position since her mother died. She didn’t know how to deal with grief, as it wasn’t something she had often. 

She wished she could comfort Jinsoul right now. Knowing that today would be the hardest for her. But she didn’t, returning back to hell with her head held high. 

It was clear something was up, so Sooyoung had prepared. Setting up her defenses of demons who served her. They swore to protect her and those a part of her coven. She was the Queen. And they’d do quite literally anything for her if she asked of them. 

They chanted as she walked up to the castle. Surrounding it in masses. Creatures of all shapes and sizes. Some that were quite literally 9 feet tall. Their hair falling out and their teeth rigid. Tortured souls who looked to Sooyoung for relief. She looked at them with pride, stepping inside and seeing Kai and Jungeun standing in the center of the hall waiting for her. Their hands behind their backs as they bowed to her. 

“It’s time for your bath.” Jungeun mentioned, and Sooyoung shook her head.

“No bath until later.” She interrupted. “I don’t have time for it. I’ll be leaving again within 2 hours.” 

“The funeral.” Jungeun remembered, her eyes showing sorrow for the first time in forever. Sooyoung took note of that. “I’m very sorry for Jinsoul.” 

“Me too.” Sooyoung sadly said, patting Jungeun’s shoulder and stepping between the cousins. 

Kai looked at Jungeun and then quickly moved beside Sooyoung. “The demons are prepared for war.” He pointed out. “Surely they know what’s happening?” 

“There is no war. Only protection.” She responded without even sparing him a glance. “Unless there’s something you’re not telling me.” Kai froze in his spot, looking back at Jungeun as he proceeded up the stairs.

“Of course not my Queen.” He shook his head. “I’m just curious as to what your plans are.” 

“To find out what’s bringing such havoc.” She simply replied. “The danger is getting far too close to home.”

“Do you only care because it involves your girlfriend?” He questioned, regretting the words that left his mouth almost instantly. Sooyoung stopped moving completely, slowly turning to Kai and glaring at him angrily.

“You’re a fool to think such a thing. Regardless of Jinsoul, this demon is killing innocent people. Feeding off of fear and grief. It’s my duty to put them in their place.” She snapped at him. “You seem to enjoy pushing my buttons.” 

“Soo—“

“Fuck off.” She shouted, making Jungeun jump from the bottom of the staircase. “This isn’t the first time you’ve questioned my ruling. So if there’s something you’d like to say, I’d prefer you outright say it. Instead of hiding behind your words like a little bitch boy.” 

Kai struggled to find the words to say in return. Instead he kept his mouth shut, swallowing hard as he tried his best to not avert Sooyoung’s powerful gaze. “Now go back to reading those little fairytale books you read and stay out of grown folks’ business.” She turned away, leaving to her room. The force from her strength slamming it shut, making the other two jump in their spots.

“You deserved that.” Jungeun said as he slowly retreated back to her.

“Surely I did.” He admitted. “But it never feels good to be put in your place.” 

“Maybe you should stay out of grown folks' business.” She teased, nudging him with her elbow. He laughed for a moment, despite the embarrassment he just faced.

They went back to the library, shutting the door behind them and locking it. They didn’t need any guests from inside of the castle making their way into here. 

“I’m sure we both know who killed Sehun.” 

“Precisely.” Jungeun replied, turning the chair around and sitting down. Leaning her arms onto the back part of it. “Surely he’s trying to lure Sooyoung out to him.” 

“Sooyoung is in hell. He could easily come here.” 

“Kai the man has basically been locked off from the world. He’s probably weak right now. Which is why we need to find him, before he finds us.” 

“How will we do that?” He questioned.

Jungeun thought for a moment. “We catch him in the act.” 

Kai laughed, standing up and rubbing at his chin. “And how the fuck do we do that? He attacks and just disappears. He’s like playing mind games or some shit.” 

“Okay listen. I haven’t gotten that far. It was just an idea that I threw out there.” She admitted, watching as the boy paced back and forth. 

He thought for another moment. Before snapping his fingers in Jungeun’s direction with a smile on his face. “I got it.”

“Got what?”

“How we can find him.” He replied. “But we gotta do something first.” 

“What is it?” 

“We find out where he was buried.” 

Jungeun just looked back at him in disbelief.

* * *

Hyejoo walked by the living room, her eyes trained on the girl laying on the couch. Her head resting against her palm as she watched spongebob. She smiled to herself before walking to the kitchen. 

Haseul was at the sink, washing some dishes. She sensed Hyejoo’s presence before she even made herself known. “Welcome home Hyejoo.” She said, and the younger girl sat down. She was already used to Haseul’s tactics.

“Hey..” She quietly said.

“How’s the girl?” She turned around briefly, and Hyejoo was confused for a second before Haseul gave her a knowing look.

“Oh! Jinsoul.. I uh— she’s taking it pretty hard. But she’ll bounce back. I’m sure of it.” 

“Humans take quite a while to grieve. I’m sending her well wishes. Hopefully she has someone to comfort her.” 

Hyejoo rolled her eyes at that. She _definitely_ had _someone_ comforting her. It just so happened to be her sister. She seriously couldn’t escape her.

Hyejoo silently agreed. Pondering on a thought. “Jiwoo uh— she looks a lot better..” 

“Seems a lot better too.” Haseul handed her a mug with calming tea inside of it. “Glad to see her slowly going back to herself.

“Me too.” 

“I’m sure the Kim’s took good care of her.” 

Hyejoo quickly turned to Haseul. “Huh?”

“You think I don’t know about the Kim's? And how one of them was in my house weeks ago?” Haseul laughed, drinking from her own mug. “They’re pretty smart girls. That Doyeon and Jennie duo… seem like absolute idiots. But they’re smart. Strong. They have quite a strong bloodline.” 

“What is their power?”

Haseul smiled. “Well.. that’s the interesting part. They share the same blood but they mostly have different powers. Hyunjin? She’s the daughter of a deity that has been worshipped for years. A gatekeeper of such.. presumably a god of life and death.” 

“So that makes Hyunjin…?” Hyejoo questioned, not quite following along.

“Hyunjin is just her offspring. Carrying on the family tradition of some sort. She collected souls before she was banished from hell. She’s not too big on genocide.” Haseul explained and Hyejoo laughed.

“Neither am I.” 

Haseul continued. “Jennie? Goddess of Poison. Jisoo? Goddess of Death. Doyeon? Well, she’s simply the Goddess of Witchcraft.” 

“That sounds boring.” Hyejoo admitted.

“You think? She’s basically mastered most of what witchcraft is.” 

“And how old are these girls?”

“Oh. Hundreds of years old. Like me.” She winked, and Hyejoo grimaced.

“So you’re like… old people?”

“Do I look old to you?” Haseul questioned, and she nearly threw the mug at the younger girl when she seemed to hesitate with her answer. Resulting in Hyejoo laughing loudly and clapping her hands. “You kids these days…” 

“Are all old people this fun?”

Haseul rolled her eyes. “Just the ones with magic. Now finish your tea. I know you have homework to do.” 

Leaving the kitchen and hearing a groan of disapproval from the younger girl.

* * *

Jinsoul held it together for the rest of the funeral. Standing and watching the casket in the cemetery from afar. Standing beside a tree as she watched the family and friends that cried and looked. 

Her father had stayed back at the morgue. She eventually got home, laying in her bed after a long day. She just lay there in silence, clutching at her blankets as she held them close to her chest. The door suddenly opened, and there stood Sooyoung. A look of sorrow on her face as she saw Jinsoul burst into tears. 

Sooyoung quickly ran over to the bed, nestling beside Jinsoul and holding her tightly. She rubbed her back soothingly, kissing her forehead and telling her it would be okay. Her body eventually went limp as she fell asleep in Sooyoung’s arms. 

And when she awakened, Sooyoung hadn’t left her side. Still holding her just as tightly as she did before. “Hi.. you fell asleep.” She pointed out, kissing her forehead and moving her hair from her eyes. 

“I did..” She snuggled closer. Her heart ached of course. But having Sooyoung there made her feel a little better. It felt like she wasn’t alone at least. Her father had come in to check in on her as well, but instead was faced with Sooyoung. Staring back at him with his daughter in her arms.

“You should get some food in your stomach my love..” 

“I don’t have much of an appetite..” She admitted.

Sooyoung frowned at that. She didn’t want Jinsoul to not have food in her stomach. “I understand… but I don’t want you to not eat. At least have a snack?” 

She smiled at how cute Sooyoung sounded. Begging her to do such a simple task. She truly cared for Jinsoul. Even if it was little things. She couldn’t help falling victim to such loving behavior from her. It seemed they had grown closer after being intimate with each other. Basically being bonded by everything at this point. Their bodies became one that night. And then again at Sooyoung’s place.

She’d never felt safer in her life than she did now. Even when the world seemed like it was going to complete shit. Sooyoung kept her safe. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Sooyoung questioned as she rummaged through her cabinets for something Jinsoul could eat. She seemed awfully quiet ever since they got downstairs. In her own little world.

“Just.. you.” She confessed and Sooyoung slowly turned to her with a bashful smile on her face. She couldn’t help but feel a fluttering sensation in her stomach. 

“What about me?” Sooyoung walked over to her, placing her hand on the table and running a hand through her hair to seem alluring. Jinsoul just laughed in response, before going back to a more serious tone. 

“It’s just… I feel really um.. content when I’m with you..” She looked away, becoming shy by the sudden confession. She wasn’t really one to confess her feelings or anything of the sort. So this entire situation made her blush madly. It didn’t help that Sooyoung was smiling at her like some teenage girl. 

“I feel content with you too.” She smiled, kissing her on the lips and bringing something from behind her back. “Now eat these—“ She stopped, taking a look at the bag in her hand.

“These pretzels.” 

“You had to read the packaging?” Jinsoul questioned, smiling and grabbing them from her.

“Just wanted to get it right.” She sat beside her, watching as she ate a few. “When you get your appetite back, I want to eat those things with the food in the pockets.” 

“The what?” Jinsoul looked puzzled as she tried to figure out what Sooyoung was saying to her. “Pockets?”

“I don’t know. You put like.. food in a shell..” 

“Tacos?!” Jinsoul questioned, and Sooyoung’s face lit up at that. Nodding her head in excitement. “We can eat them. Chaewon and I make really good tacos.” She smiled.

“Then— when you get an appetite. You know what we’re having for dinner.” She grabbed a pretzel and ate one, enjoying the taste of it.

* * *

Jungeun arrived at Haseul’s place, knocking on the door before entering. “That’s fine, just let yourself in.” Haseul said sarcastically. “If you’re looking for Jiwoo, she’s in her room.” She walked by, eating some popcorn from the bowl in her hand. 

“Thanks.” Jungeun said, running up the stairs. She went straight to Jiwoo’s room, going inside after knocking twice. The girl was on her bed, earphones in and a book in her hand. She took one of the buds out when she spotted Jungeun. 

“Oh hi.. I wasn’t expecting any visitors today.” She admitted, placing the book down beside her.

“I wasn’t expecting to make a visit so soon either. But I needed to speak to you.” 

She nodded. “I’m sorry about Sehun.” 

Jungeun looked at her. “That isn’t your fault.” 

“It is.” She sighed. “Even if you don’t want to admit it. I know it’s my fault.” 

Jungeun scooted closer to her. Grabbing her by the face and staring directly at her. “Hey.. it isn’t your fault okay? You didn’t mean to do it.” 

Jiwoo didn’t believe it. But she listened to Jungeun anyway. Allowing her to continue with her next words. “I need your help. Are you sure you don’t remember anything from your slumber?” 

Jiwoo sat for a moment. “I had to go to this… other realm… he showed me where to go.” 

She didn’t even have to say who “he” was. Jungeun already knew. And so did Jiwoo. It was a silent mutual agreement to not mention his name. “Do you know what realm?” 

“Where The Queen’s mother was buried..” 

And Jungeun’s eyes widened.

* * *

Kai was sitting when Jungeun suddenly burst into the library. He removed his glasses when she ran over his shelves. Grabbing out books and throwing them onto the table in front of them. “Okay I just organized those.” He complained, looking at her in disbelief when she kept going.

“I spoke to Jiwoo.” Jungeun said hurriedly, grabbing another book and going back to Kai. “She said we have to go to where Sooyoung’s mother was buried.” 

“And how the hell do we do that?” He questioned, and Jungeun gestured to the books. He let out a large exhale, before grabbing one of them. The cover of the book being completely black with no words on the front of it. “Looks like we have a lot of reading to do.” 

“Yeah. We do.” She responded, taking a seat at the table.

* * *

“Jesus…” Kai said as he read over the things that happened to Sooyoung’s mother. It was disturbing what she had to go through. But it was clear she was good to Sooyoung. The woman always had good things to say about her. Despite not having the best memory of the woman. The only thing she ever could remember was having to take care of her as she was basically torn apart from the inside out. 

“No wonder she’s the way she is..” 

“Who?”

“Oh.. just Sooyoung. This is some deep shit. Her dad is an asshole too.”

“Ya think?” She laughed. Her legs atop each other on the table. Flipping through the pages of the book before jumping up excitedly. Kai looked at her as if he was waiting for her to explain why she was so excited all of a sudden. 

“So we figure out how to get a portal to that realm.” Jungeun snapped her fingers, simply stating the fact as if it was the easiest thing in the world.Kai agreed. But he slowly tapped his hand onto the table and pursed his lips. 

“And uh, how exactly do we get that portal? Who could do it for us?” He questioned, and Jungeun thought for a moment.

“I think I know the perfect person.”

* * *

They walked up to the home, the grass seemed to be dead. The rocks beneath their feet made loud sounds as the air around them was cold. It didn’t do much to them though. It felt pretty nice on their skin. Kai gave her a worried look as they went up the steps to the home. The wood creaking with each step they took. 

Jungeun knocked, and they both waited for the door to be opened. It was swung open, and they were faced with a girl. Cat eyes, and a slim build. She was taller than Jungeun by a lot. But shorter than Kai by a chunk. She stared back at the two with sharp eyes, smoke leaving the house and fogging up the area behind her. “Can I help you?” She questioned.

“Yeji. We need your help with something.” Jungeun got straight to the point. Looking at Kai and then back to Jungeun with a judging stare. She moved aside and gestured for them to come in. The smell of smoke in the air. Kai coughed into his arm once he was inside. The smoke scratched at his throat. She guided them into the living room where the rest of the house was. 

“Lucky you, the party just started.” The boy stood up, attempting to hand her a blunt. She waved him off.

“I don’t smoke.” She responded, and he backed off. Placing the blunt between his lips and taking a puff. He coughed immediately after, the smoke going directly into Kai’s face. They shook hands and Yeji laughed at the interaction.

“Sorry about him. He invited himself over and he’s still trying to get us to try smoking. Not going to happen though..” 

“I even suggested edibles! These girls are so stubborn.” He complained, and Yeji shook her head.

“What do you guys need?” She questioned, taking a seat on the sofa. Jungeun just stared back at her without saying a word. “What?” 

“We need to speak to you alone.” 

She made a scene out of getting back up. As if it was the hardest task in the world. “I’ll be back.” She said to the others before walking down the hall to her room. “What is it?” 

Kai shut the door behind them. Standing beside Jungeun as if he was a bodyguard of some sort. His height compared to hers was intimidating. But his soft features helped her feel less tense. He seemed harmless for the most part. “We need you to open a portal to another realm.” 

“Oh easy. What’s it for?”

“We need to travel to another realm to find the body of Lucifer’s wife.” She stated. As if it was the most casual thing in the world. Yeji spat her water out. The other two quickly moved out of the way.

“Are you two insane?!” 

“Trust me. We _have_ to do this. It’s for our safety and yours.” Jungeun tried her best to persuade the taller girl. “We need to travel there. To find a clue as to where he is and confront him.” 

“Surely you could find him in hell.” Yeji pointed out. But the look on their faces said otherwise. “Is Lucifer not in charge?”

Jungeun swallowed hard before Kai took over. “It’s a long story. Look— we don’t have much time. So are you going to help us or not?” 

Yeji seemed indecisive for a second. But the look in Jungeun’s eyes was basically a plea at this point. “I need an idea of this realm. So I can visualize it and send you off to the right place.” 

Kai pulled something from the satchel he wore, handing the black book over to Yeji. She gently grabbed it, taking a seat and opening it. The first image in the book being Sooyoung or “Yves”. Her eyes darted back up to Jungeun’s as it was finally all starting to make sense to her. “Yves is in charge now..” She muttered.

“Sooyoung.” Jungeun corrected. “ _Queen_ Sooyoung. And I know we said it’s a long story because it is… but her father is back and he’s seeking vengeance. We have to do this.” 

Yeji nodded agreeingly. “Yes.. of course.. just give me a second to read some of this so I can have a better perception of the realm.” 

“Take your time.” Kai insisted. “This has to be perfect.. or else we’ll be trapped in some other dimension with no way of getting back.” 

The door suddenly opened and a shorter girl with blue hair was on the other side. Surprised by the guests they had. She wasn’t expecting to just see Yeji. But instead she got two others staring back at her with the same surprise on their face. “I made cookies.” She calmly said, and Yeji laughed. Nodding her head in the direction of the girl. 

The other two turned back to her, letting her guide them to the kitchen where the plate of chocolate chip cookies sat. Jungeun made herself at home, like she usually did whenever she was basically anywhere. Demons had no morals after all. “I’m Ryujin by the way..” 

“Kai.” 

“Jungeun.” They introduced one after the other. It was quiet after that as they all munched on the cookies.

“Sorry about the quietness.. the other girls aren’t here right now. It’s usually less boring here. I promise.” 

“No worries.” Jungeun said from the countertop. “We weren’t coming here looking for a party.” 

“So what exactly did you come for?” She questioned. But it wasn’t malicious. She was just curious as to why two new people were inside of her shared home. 

“We came to speak to Yeji. We’ve come from hell and we need her help on a task we’ve taken up.” 

“Is it dangerous?” 

“Yes.. very dangerous.” Kai chimed in, still eating the cookies at the table. “But we can handle anything thrown our way. Besides, we have no other choice.” 

“Surely there’s another way around the dangerous option.” Ryujin tried to reason, and she was right. But choosing the other option was basically just as bad as the dangerous option. They’ve already gone too far behind Sooyoung’s back to backtrack now. They had to keep pushing forward.

Yeji suddenly arrived in the kitchen with the book. Breaking up the conversation they were having with each other. She seemed pumped full of energy. “I can create your portal.” She said, and Jungeun hopped down from the counter. “It’ll take about a day to perfect it, and make sure you’ll get back safely through it when you’re making your return.” 

Kai smiled and loudly clasped his hands together. Ryujin just watched the group in confusion, still slowly eating her cookies with some milk. “Yeji thank you. This seriously helps so much.” Jungeun said, and she was actually sincere. Kai was shocked.

“We’ll be here tomorrow to bring you back to hell with us.” 

“Or she could astral project.” Ryujin suggested. “It’s a lot safer than going to hell.” 

“Would that even work?” 

“It wouldn’t.” Jungeun stated factly. “You can’t interact with someone who isn’t really there, nor can they interact with your surroundings. She’ll have to come back with us.” 

Ryujin and Yeji gave each other a look. It was obvious Ryujin wasn’t completely onboard with it. “Look… it’s been over 100’s of years. But we were used as lab rats back in hell. When we protested and fought back, we were banned. We haven’t been back since then.” Yeji informed the two. 

Ryujin sighed in response. “We’re masters in our field.. the devil would use us to make portals so he could travel to other dimensions and realms to enslave and kill the people and creatures that lived there. You get tired of being a pawn after a while.” The blue haired girl added on. 

Jungeun was shocked to learn about that. It was so much they didn’t know. Especially when it came to Lucifer. Although he was a demon at the end of the day. But he was the worst of all. They had to stop him before things got worse. “I promise we’ll protect her.” Kai stepped up, reaching out for Ryujin’s hand in an attempt to gain her trust. He would make sure Yeji got home in one piece, safely. 

She held his hand back, quickly retreating after it seemed far too long having contact with a man. Jungeun agreed, tugging Kai back so they could begin to leave. “So tomorrow?” She questioned Yeji. 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Good. It was nice meeting you Ryujin.” Jungeun simply said. “I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

“Are you always this dramatic when you say goodbye to people?” She teased playfully, seeing a smile from Jungeun for the first time since her arrival. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” And Jungeun laughed as she looked at the blue haired girl in disbelief. No one really called her out on things except for Kai and obviously Sooyoung.

As they walked by the living room, they heard the guy in the living room shout at them. “What?! You’re leaving already? Not even gonna take a lil puff?”

“Shut up Changmin!” Yeji shouted back, apologizing to the two leaving. 

They walked down the path, fist bumping each other as their plan was falling into place.

* * *

They’d just eaten out together as they walked the sidewalks back to the car. The streets were filled so they had to park a bit of a distance from the restaurant. But they didn’t mind. Sooyoung enjoyed holding her hand as they walked together, feeling powerful with the woman beside her. 

She loved the way Jinsoul snuggled up to her for comfort and warmth. And the sound of her laugh whenever Sooyoung would playfully push her away after she said something silly to tease her. Even driving home, they held hands. Exchanging kisses whenever they were at a red light. 

They showered together that night. Sooyoung stayed at a respectable distance as the water hit her body. Giving Jinsoul some room for herself. “Why are you so far away?” She whispered, turning to Sooyoung after washing her hair. 

“I was just giving you some space.” She quietly said, and Jinsoul grabbed her, pulling her closer.

“I don’t want any space…” She muttered, closing her eyes when Sooyoung placed her forehead against hers. The water ran down both of their bodies as they stood in silence. 

And when Sooyoung kissed her, she felt like she was melting. Not even the hot water that hit her skin compared to how Sooyoung made her feel when those lips were on hers. Or pretty much anywhere at this point. It was worrying how easily she became a flustered mess at times. 

But Sooyoung didn’t mind. In fact, she loved it. They both laughed when they looked at each other. Her arms wrapped around Sooyoung’s body as she pushed the wet hair from her face gently. Pulling her in for another kiss before she moved away to wash her own body. 

They watched a movie with Chaewon that night. Cuddled up together while Chaewon lay across both of their legs on the bed. The silver haired girl had fallen asleep towards the end of the movie.

“I can take her to her room.” Sooyoung insisted, but Jinsoul kissed her softly, pushing her back down.

“It’s okay. I got it.” She woke her sister up, helping her to her room and putting her in bed. She smiled at how peaceful she looked, before returning back to the room where Sooyoung was waiting patiently for her. 

She locked the door behind her, sitting in Sooyoung’s lap innocently. “Hey you..” Sooyoung smiled, kissing her chest and then her lips. “I had fun today.” 

“Me too.” She hadn’t even realized she was feeling a little better today. She already knew the reason why. “Is there anything else you haven’t eaten that you’d like to try?” 

Sooyoung thought for a moment. “Hmmm…. ice cream.” She said, and Jinsoul was sure she was joking this time. But Sooyoung had a pretty normal expression at the moment. Not even seeming to think what she said was weird.

“Ice cream? Really? Tacos… I get it. But ice cream? Everyone eats that.” 

“Except people who are allergic to ice cream.” Sooyoung defended, and Jinsoul gave her a puzzled expression.

“Is that a thing?” 

“Everything is a thing.” 

“Wise words with Ha Sooyoung.” Jinsoul jokingly said. “Fine. We can get ice cream tomorrow after lunch.” 

“Do you always eat 3 times a day?” Sooyoung questioned. This wasn’t really her usual diet. She only ate about once a day, and it was with Jungeun and Kai whenever their schedules aligned. Which was very rare. 

“Well usually I try to. But sometimes it doesn’t exactly work out that way.. plus I hate feeling bloated so sometimes I don’t eat more than once.” 

“Bloated? That’s cute.. I rarely get bloated.” 

“You also rarely eat.” Jinsoul laughed, reminding Sooyoung of that fact. She had a point. 

“Well I’m pretty hungry right now.” She winked, and Jinsoul smiled, but she was blushing madly as well. There was no hiding that with Sooyoung directly in front of her. 

****** SMUT BEGINS HERE ******

In no time she was flipped over and her neck was being kissed softly. Sooyoung nestled in between her legs comfortably, the pressure from her body right _there_ was hard to ignore. And Jinsoul hated herself when a moan left her lips, the combination of that and Sooyoung’s mouth on her skin always was a little too deadly. 

Sooyoung chuckled against her skin, the vibrations sending chills down Jinsoul’s spine. Her hips bucked up in response, making a gasp leave her lips when Sooyoung didn’t budge. Her center hitting her thigh. 

“You have to relax baby.. if you come now just from this I’m going to stop..” She whispered, her voice dripping with lust. She helped her remove her shirt, the bra holding her chest in place. “Do you always wear bras this sexy?” She questioned.

And Jinsoul didn’t even know how to respond. Nor did she really have time to when Sooyoung used only her teeth to unclasp her bra. She let out a breathy exhale, her mouth agape as she lay in shock. No time to process Sooyoung’s wet mouth on her chest. Swirling her tongue around the bud as her hands moved down to undo her pants. 

She was so smooth. Most of her actions were done perfectly, she had no trouble undressing Jinsoul. Tugging the jeans off of her and her underwear following directly after. She was eventually back in Jinsoul’s arms, both of their bodies meshing and becoming one. Mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, chest to chest. 

Jinsoul was sure she’d never get enough of Sooyoung pressed against her like this. Her body scorching hot, and her kisses stinging her skin. She was sure it was all in her head. Everything about Sooyoung was enticing. And when she separated from her lips, she gave Jinsoul a knowing look. Slowly, _slowly_ kissing down her body. Her skin smooth and her hands gently roaming her sides, copping a feel of her perfect body. 

Jinsoul _swore_ she saw the color fade from Sooyoung’s eyes. The hazel turned to a black color. Yeah, she had to be going crazy. 

She was sure of it when Sooyoung was in between her legs. Teasingly nipping at her inner thighs instead of doing what she already knew Jinsoul wanted. She was ashamed when she gripped Sooyoung’s hair tightly and forced her to where she desperately needed her. 

A moan leaving her lips when Sooyoung gently pushed her tongue through her folds. Holding her in place with her nails sinking into Jinsoul’s skin. She was sure that’d leave a mark. Everything was so wet, so hot, so hypnotizing. She felt like she couldn’t even breathe properly, because everything Sooyoung did just took her breath away. 

Shame was out the window at this point. She was close. Too close. “M-More…” She begged, and Sooyoung felt her stomach churn at how sexy she sounded. So she used her fingers, this time using two. It surprised Jinsoul at first, but she was easily distracted by the mouth wrapped around the bundle of nerves that set every part of her body on fire.

“Shit Sooyoung—“ She moaned, holding her in place as she worked her fingers inside of her. She felt faint almost. And Sooyoung hadn’t said a word, too occupied with satisfying her girlfriend’s every need. She would happily admit that she liked having Jinsoul control her and tell her what she wants and needs. 

And she was delighted to feel her clench around her, coming without a single warning. The pleasure hitting her blindly and unexpectedly. “Jesus—“ She moaned, and Sooyoung shut her eyes. Leaving her fingers in place as she moved up Jinsoul’s body.

“You okay?” Sooyoung questioned, noticing Jinsoul was already sweating. She was too.

“Yeah just.. need a moment.” She giggled, and Sooyoung giggled too. Kissing her cheek and giving her a moment to recover. She waited patiently before attempting to remove her fingers. But Jinsoul stopped her, placing her hand above Sooyoung’s. The older of the two quickly turned to Jinsoul with a confused look. 

“Who said I was done?” She whispered sexily, pulling Sooyoung in for another kiss. Spreading her legs and basically giving permission to Sooyoung to go again. She moved herself back above Jinsoul, nestling her face in her neck as she moved her fingers in and out of her harder and faster this time. 

Her moans left her mouth without permission. There was no way she could stop them now. Not with this amount of pleasure.. she’d never felt anything like it. The combination of Sooyoung’s lips on her, her sweaty body pressed against her and the fingers inside of her. She couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe. All she could focus on was Sooyoung.

Sooyoung. Sooyoung. Sooyoung.

“I’m so close—“

“Good.. you feel so good.” Sooyoung complimented, feeling Jinsoul tightly wrap her arms around her. Sinking her nails into the skin on her back. She bit down on Jinsoul’s skin, aware that it’d leave a mark for sure. 

Everything felt too good. And she couldn’t handle Sooyoung basically whispering directly in her ear with that fucking sexy voice basically begging her to let go. She was almost there. She just needed her to keep going just a little longer.

She felt a gust of wind come in from her window. Except, she wasn’t sure she left the window open that night. Her eyes were shut tight as Sooyoung helped her chase her orgasm. Her fingernails dragging down Sooyoung’s back practically cutting through her skin at this point. 

And just as she was right there, her eyes snapped open and she came on Sooyoung’s fingers. But her eyes wandered for far too long when she spotted something in the corner. 

****** SMUT ENDS HERE ******

She was still coming down from her high, squinting to see the shadowy figure step forward. Revealing Sehun standing tall with a bullet directly in the center of his forehead. 

She screamed, pushing Sooyoung off of her and alerting the entire house. Her father came running, busting the door open in the process. Sooyoung rolled off of the bed, panting heavily. While Jinsoul quickly pulled the blankets up to cover her exposed body.

* * *

They sat quietly at the table. Her father was hardly able to even look at the both of them. He didn’t really mind per say it was just… it was his daughter. But regardless of that, he cared more for her safety and not the fact she was having sex. 

“He was in there.” She simply stated. “I saw him.. it- it was awful.” She nearly broke down again.

“Baby are you sure? You’re still grieving, you know?” Sooyoung questioned her softly, pulling a chair up to sit in front of her. 

“I swear I did Sooyoung..” Her eyes watered. “This isn’t even the first time this has happened.. I get it if you guys don’t believe me. It sounds stupid—“

“It doesn’t.” Sooyoung cut her off. “I believe you.. I do. But maybe you’re just tired okay? We can go back and lay down. Get some rest..” 

Jinsoul turned back to Sooyoung. Her eyes seemed to twinkle from the tears that formed there. “Could you check? Just to make sure?” Sooyoung smiled gently. 

“Of course..” She stood up, looking between the two of them. “I’ll be back.” 

She quickly went upstairs, opening the door and staring down every corner. Creating an inverted cross over her chest. Starting at her chest, rising up to her forehead and then both of her shoulders. She flipped the light on, checking under the bed, the closet, and even outside the window. The window that she had to open to look out of. 

And when she was sure there was nothing, she went back for Jinsoul. “There’s nothing there Soul.” She assured her, and she stood up, hugging Sooyoung tightly. She immediately held her back just as tightly. 

“Sorry you had to uh.. see that.” Sooyoung apologized.

“If you just forgot it happened, I will too.” Her father responded.

“Deal.” Sooyoung said, and he laughed.

“Goodnight sweetheart.” He kissed Jinsoul’s forehead. “And goodnight you.” He ruffled Sooyoung’s hair.

“Dad..” Jinsoul scolded.

“What?! It’s how we get along. Right Sooyoung.” 

“Sure.” She played along and he made his way to the living room.

Sooyoung held Jinsoul tightly that night. Her eyes open the entire time. Making sure no harm came her way. She didn’t sleep until the sun slowly started to come up. Not releasing her hold on the sleeping girl. Not once. Not ever.

* * *

Kai went to receive Yeji, guiding her through the gates of hell. She felt seemingly nervous under all of the eyes on her as they walked through the town. Passing by the inverted cross in the center of it. It seemed some of the demons there were praying to it, minding their own business. It felt weird being back here.

It looked much different a long time ago. 

They arrived at the castle, which wasn’t even a minute away from this small area. Guards watching as they walked up to the doors. The moment they stepped inside Yeji felt a sense of familiarity. Jungeun was waiting for them in her room.

“Jungeun will be down here shortly. I need to go and change.” He announced.

Once he was out of sight, Yeji stood awkwardly in the main area. Waiting for Jungeun to make her presence known. Suddenly she was coming down the stairs, wearing a tank top and some green army pants. A bag over her shoulder and across her chest. 

“You ready?” She questioned once she was in front of Yeji.

“Yeah just.. waiting for Kai.” She mentioned. “He said he’s going to change.” 

And within minutes he was trotting down the stairs. And Jungeun almost threw up when she saw him. “What the actual _fuck_ are you wearing?” She questioned with a bite in her tone. But mainly pure embarrassment.

“What? It’s adventure esque.”

“More like fucking boy scout on a camping retreat esque.” She said, making Yeji laugh. 

He wore a khaki button up shirt, tucked into his khaki pants. And a khaki bucket hat with a backpack on. He looked like a complete loser. Jungeun couldn’t believe her eyes. “I hope Lucifer sees you in that.” She joked.

“Hey don’t say that.” He whined, following the direction Jungeun stuck her hand out to. They went down the hall, directly to the library and shut the door behind them. Locking it and even putting a bookcase in front of it. 

“Nice collection you got here.” Yeji complimented.

“Thanks. Don’t touch anything while we’re gone.” Kai said, and Yeji pouted.

“Then what am I supposed to do while you’re there?”

Kai thought for a split second. His eyes looking around before he pointed at her with a smile on his face. “Come here.” He walked over to one of the shelves. “You can read anything here.”

Yeji took a look, pulling out a book and scoffing. “The cat and the hat?!” She groaned. “This is the kids section!”

“Right. Stay in this section only. I’m sure you’ll enjoy The Cat in the Hat.” He grabbed a book from up high. “I’m sure you’ll enjoy green eggs and ham as well.” He smiled.

“Will you two stop goofing off? We have things to get done. Especially you Officer Doofy.” Jungeun interrupted, walking behind a shelf and staring at the brick wall. Yeji walked over too.

“So here’s where I’m forming it?” She questioned and Jungeun simply replied yes as they waited for Yeji to focus. She closed her eyes tightly. “You guys ready?”

“Yes…” Jungeun responded. She was ready, but she was also… not ready at all. She didn’t know what to expect going there. But she knew she had to do this. Someone had to do it. 

The room slightly shook as a hole was formed in the wall. The wind blowing harsh gusts from it as Yeji concentrated. Her eyes closed tightly and her hands out in front of her. “We’ll be back. The portal will still be there on our end. But nothing will be allowed back to this end unless they know our safe word.” 

“What's the safe word?” Yeji questioned with her eyes still closed.

“Um.. green eggs and ham.” 

“Isn’t that a bit too long?” Kai questioned, receiving a glare from the shorter girl.

“Okay. Green eggs and ham it is. Ready?” He said, hurriedly trying to move along.

“Ready.” Jungeun said, jumping in first. Kai entered after, and when she was sure they were on the other side, she put her hands down. The portal closed as she fell back against the shelf. A gust of wind blowing just before it was completely gone. 

The other two safely landed on the other side. Jungeun landed on her feet while Kai fell face first onto the ground. She shook her head in disappointment. The boy quickly jumped up and dusted his khaki uniform off. Readjusting his hat and looking at Jungeun. “Sorry…” 

“Alright. Time to figure out where the hell this tomb is.”

Kai took a look around. Squinting his eyes a bit as he did so. “All I see is trees… trees… and oh! More fucking trees.” 

Jungeun sighed, also taking a look around the area. Their only option was to just go straight into the forest and hope for the best. “Maybe we should try following this trail.” She suggested, and Kai went ahead of her. The sound of branches breaking underneath their shoes.

* * *

As promised, the two girls went to get ice cream after lunch. They stood in line as Sooyoung held her girlfriend from behind. Waiting patiently for their turn. Jinsoul comfortably leaned into Sooyoung’s hold. No one was even bothered by their public affection. That was the good part about coming to a place where mostly teens were. They didn’t really give a shit what others were doing. Unless it was bad of course.

Jinsoul ordered a frozen yogurt, and Sooyoung went along with something simple. “What is that green one?” She questioned the woman behind the counter.

“Mint chocolate!” She answered enthusiastically, and Sooyoung’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“I’ll just take vanilla.” And the woman scooped it for her. They went to sit in a booth in the far corner together. Sooyoung seemed to love her ice cream. Jinsoul also shared some of her frozen yogurt with the other girl. Sooyoung seemed to prefer the taste of ice cream though. 

She lifted the plastic bowl to her lips, leaving a moustache above her lips. Jinsoul laughed at it, and Sooyoung eyed her with confusion. “What?!” Sooyoung questioned, and Jinsoul continued to laugh. Pulling out her phone and snapping a picture before showing Sooyoung.

“Ugh..” She groaned, standing up and wrapping around the table. Purposely rubbing her face against Jinsoul’s. She made a squeaking sound as she tried to break free from Sooyoung’s grasp, resulting in some customers looking their way. But they eventually went back to their own thing. Sooyoung laughed along with her, wiping her face with a wet wipe. Before wiggling her nose against Jinsoul’s.

“How cute..” Jinsoul said in a baby-like voice. Pulling Sooyoung into a soft kiss. “I should probably get back home. I have to go down to the morgue with my dad in a little bit.” 

“Right. Totally forgot about that.” 

“Time does go by when you’re having fun huh?” 

“Absolutely.” Sooyoung smiled, her arm around Jinsoul’s shoulders. “But we still have some time together right?”

“Yeah. Let’s go home and watch a movie or something.” 

“Can we play that game that Chaewon bought home? It was like a little horse and car piece. And a money bag with fake money!” 

“Monopoly?”

Sooyoung nodded with excitement. “Oh honey.. that game ruins friendships _and_ relationships.” 

“Lets play.” 

“Maybe next time okay? That game lasts foreverrr.” 

“Fine. Even though you’re just scared to get beat.” Sooyoung said as she stood up.

“What?! I’m not scared to get beat. I’m really good at Monopoly.”

“Uh huh..” She teased, and Jinsoul pushed her away playfully. And within seconds they were glued at the hips again. Making their way to the car and back to Jinsoul’s place.

* * *

Jungeun wiped at the sweat on her forehead. Her skin clammy and gross, and her irritation growing. Kai was breathing heavily, walking slowly behind her. “We’ve been walking for hours…” She groaned, falling against a tree and sliding down to the floor.

Kai exhaled loudly. “Come on.. we can’t stop now. The sun is slowly going down.”

“We should go back.” Jungeun groaned.

“Are you stupid?” He questioned. “We don’t have time to wait around. He’s already killing people in our circle. It’s a matter of time before it’s someone close to us. We can’t go back now.” She scolded her, seeing the tiredness in her eyes. 

“Come on.” He reached a hand out, helping the girl up and putting her on his back. “I assume you haven’t been feeding..”

“I don’t really have time.” She breathed in and out as her cousin carried her the rest of the way. “I’ve been so caught up in all this shit..”

“No wonder you’re so weak.” He said, placing her down for a second. “But I need you strong right now.” He took his bag off, kneeling to the ground and rummaging through it. She watched with her hands on her hips. Breathing deeply as she waited for him.

He pulled out a knife. “What are you doing?” She questioned, grimacing when he cut his arm, the blood pooling from the wound. He winced in pain for a second, standing up. 

“Drink.” 

“Dude—“

“Jungeun come on. I’m a guy. You feed off of guys. This won’t happen again unless we’re in a survival situation. I don’t mind.” He reassured, putting his arm in front of her face again. She couldn’t deny the blood smelled appetizing. She used her hand to push his face in the other direction.

“Don’t watch me. I get shy.” She said.

“Just hurry the hell– ow, ow… OW!” He shouted, feeling her teeth sinking into his arm and drinking the blood like some thirsty vampire. He snatched it away when he started feeling lightheaded. “For satan's sake—“ He complained, nursing his arm.” He grabbed some bandaging and wrapped it up.

“Good?” He questioned and she nodded, wiping her mouth with her arm. “Good. Let’s keep moving.” 

Another hour had gone by before they finally reached what seemed like a tall brick wall. Kai just looked up at it, realizing there was no way up and over it. “Is this it?” Jungeun questioned.

“Yeah. I read about it in the books.” He explained, pulling one from his bag. He read for a bit before looking back at the building. “We’ve gotta do a combination… starting from the—.” 

He was disrupted by the sound of Jungeun’s fist connecting with the brick wall. Putting a huge crack in it. “I mean we could’ve just—“ He started, being interrupted by another punch.

“Jungeun seriously—“ 

She threw her body into it this time, falling through it and landing hard onto the ground. “Welp, these old souls aren’t going to be too happy with us.”

“They’re all dead anyways. Who cares?” She said, standing up and waving her hands. Fanning the dust around her as she coughed. Kai stepped inside, using his flashlight so they could see better. Jungeun grabbed one of the torches from the wall. 

“Holy shit… it’s like a jewelry store in here.” He pointed out. They’d entered a different way from Jiwoo.

“Yeah.. so much for burying loved ones with their things.” Jungeun pointed out, using the flames to see down the hall. “Alright.. let’s find this tomb.” 

It was bone chillingly quiet. The only sounds they could hear were their feet and their own breathing. Quickly turning around and looking if they heard any other sounds that didn’t belong to them. They crossed an area with 3 pathways. One left, one right, the other straightforward. They didn’t dare think about splitting up. 

Jungeun was just a little further than Kai, so as he made his way through the intersection, a rat ran by his foot. Making him scream in fear. “Ah!” He yelled, making Jungeun quickly turn around.

“What’s wrong?!” She panicked and he sighed.

“Just a rat.” 

“Fucking hell Kai.” She complained, and they were both shut up by the sound of what seemed like a stampede of some sort. The sounds of growls bouncing off the wall from their right. She squinted her eyes, pointing the torch in that direction. When she noticed a creature falling and more stampeding behind them. “Run.” She simply said, and they ran down the path. 

Kai looked back momentarily, seeing the creatures chasing after them. Making inhumanly sounds as they chased the two for what seemed like hours. Jungeun had to think fast when they would cut corners. Completely losing track of their objective and the path. They bust through a door together, both of them falling to an area below. Kai landed hard on his back, while Jungeun landed on her stomach. 

The creatures stopped, looking down at them and roaring. Kai slowly got up and looked up at them. Holding his back and throwing up a middle finger as they retreated. “That’s right! Back off bitches!” He yelled, his voice echoing in the empty area.

Jungeun’s mouth fell open as she got Kai’s attention. “K-Kai..” She said, and he turned around. The smile on his face fading when he saw what she saw. It was the tomb, but it was opened already.

They both walked over to it, taking a look inside. But there was nothing, only bones inside. “Sorry Sooyoung..” He said, before reaching his hand into the tomb and pushing the severed bones around. “There’s nothing here..” He said.

“Fuck.. there has to be something in here.” Jungeun said, pulling out more tombs and digging through them. 

“Jungeun.. I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Kai there has to be something!” She shouted at him. “Help me.” She demanded and he quickly got onto it. Pulling out tombs as well and looking into them. Jungeun pulled out one that was on the far end, and when it was nothing there she sighed deeply.

“There’s fucking nothing here.” She said angrily, not even aware that the skeleton behind her had sat up, and was looking directly at her. And when it grabbed her, putting her into a chokehold she yelled out.

“Fuck!” She said, flipping it over and watching it break into pieces from the force of her slamming it down. Kai looked at her with the flashlight, and then looked at all of the tombs around them and realized all of the skeletons were coming around. 

“Run!” Kai shouted, the skeletons making an ear piercing scream bounce off the walls. He waited for Jungeun to run past him first and he followed after. The torch in front of them as they had to find a way out. They turned a corner quickly, seeing another opening. 

“Stairs!” Kai shouted. “Run up them.” He ran by an open pathway, a horrifying growl coming out of the creature that pounced on him.

He kept it’s face away from his, the teeth terrifyingly sharp and the body heavy on top of his own. Crushing his poor ribs. “Jungeun run!” He shouted. And she panicked, but even in her panic she knew not to leave him. Nor would she do it even if she wasn’t panicking. She spotted the skeletons still running towards them, but she took the chance anyway. 

Grabbing the knife from the holster on her pants and stabbing it in the side. Dragging the knife along its side, basically gutting it. The blood splattering onto Kai’s face. He looked shocked at the creature that was above him. It was terrifying. She pulled him up just as the skeletons made it down the hall, and they kept running up the stairs. 

The stairs led to the hallway from before, and they could see the hole in the wall that Jungeun created. “Come on!” Jungeun shouted, Kai holding his stomach and his stupid hat onto his head. Swinging the flashlight back behind them at the horrifying sight of skeletons chasing after them. Falling over each other in hoards.

They made it out. But they kept running, not stopping for a second. Even through the forest they ran fast. Jumping over branches in their way and cutting through trees as they were still being chased by the hoard.

Jungeun had never run so much in her life. But thankfully the small feeding kept her going, giving her the last bit of strength to make it back to the portal. Kai tripped over a branch when he looked back, landing hard on the ground. Jungeun stopped for a second, noticing a satchel by the tree. It was dirty and tangled up in some leaves and vines. 

She quickly ran to help Kai up, and then grabbed the bag. Throwing the torch at the hoard and watching it set fire to them and the trees around it. Some managed to get around it, still chasing after the two demons. But they noticed an opening, leading back to their starting point. “We’re almost there!” Jungeun encouraged him, and he kept going following her to the very end. They jumped out of the forest, landing onto the dirt just outside of it. The hoard stopped completely, growling at them and staring at the two on the floor.

“They can’t go past this point.” Jungeun realized, laughing in their faces as she slowly got up from the ground. “Take that you fucking bags of bones!” She cursed, her skin covered in dirt and blood. 

Kai stood up as well, dusting his hands off. Before putting not just one, but two middle fingers up and smiling. “Wooo! That’s right, go back to your tombs for another eternity.” They slowly backed away, still hissing and growling until they turned around and ran off.

Jungeun looked down at the satchel. “What’s that?”

“We’re gonna find out.” She responded, going back through the portal and waiting for Yeji to open the other end. When they returned, they fell to the floor, laying on their backs.

Jungeun was covered in dirt from head to toe, as was Kai. Jungeun’s hands and arms had blood on them. And Kai’s face had blood too. He noticed the concerned look in her eye. “Don’t worry. It’s not our blood… we just ran into some trouble.” She helped them both up.

“Well I'm glad you both made it back alive.” Jungeun laughed exasperatedly, handing Yeji the satchel as she limped off to the table. She opened it, dumping the contents onto the table as Kai removed his hat. His hair a mess, and his face dirty. 

“That’s the cube he was in.” Yeji pointed out. “I’ve been doing a little research of my own.” She smiled.

“We can use this to find him.”

“We’ll need Jiwoo.” Kai reminded her, and Jungeun looked troubled for a moment.

“Don’t worry. She’ll help us.. she knows the severity of this situation.”

“Well she’s kind of the reason we’re in it…”

“Don’t be like that.” Jungeun snapped, slamming her fist down onto the table. 

“Hey, I’m not blaming her. I’m just pointing it out. I’m just not sure she’d want another look at Lucifer so soon.” He said, and he was right. But Jungeun was still offended by his wording.

“Whatever. She’ll help us tomorrow. I need to go and get cleaned up.” She moved to the door, pushing the bookcase out of the way. “And Yeji.. you can leave now. Your presence is quite nice.” She said, before leaving the room.

“Don’t worry. That’s her way of saying thank you.” Kai assured, hearing Yeji laugh in return. “You’re welcome to return to hell anytime, although I wouldn’t advise it. It’s quite boring down here.” 

“Yeah to be fair I see more action from the old couple that lives next door to me.” She joked. “But I’ll make a visit back here soon.”

Kai smiled. “I’ll guide you back.”

* * *

It was slowly getting close to midnight when Jinsoul returned back home. A smile on her face when she noticed Chaewon and Sooyoung were playing monopoly together. “Couldn’t wait for me?” Jinsoul whined, and Sooyoung smiled. Not taking her eye off the game.

“Sorry baby. She’s good at convincing people to do things.” Sooyoung defended herself. “But you did say next time.” 

“I did.” Jinsoul agreed. “Hey Chae, is Hyejoo still coming over?” 

The sound of her sister’s name making her freeze in her spot as she watched Chaewon pick up a card. “Assa! Get out of jail free card!” She shouted, waving her arms. “And yes. She is. She should be here in about an hour. She had to sneak out this time around.” 

“Why for?” Sooyoung asked. Regardless of Hyejoo’s hate towards her. She still cared for her. She was her sister after all. Even if not blood. She still practically watched her grow. 

“She’s not doing too well in school. She told me it's from lack of sleep though. Hopefully she figures it out.”

“Hopefully.” Sooyoung said.

“She’s really sweet! I’m sure you’d like her.” Chae said, smiling at Sooyoung, who had to force a smile back in return.

“I’m sure I would too.,” Sooyoung had gone bankrupt, indicating she lost the game. Chaewon was happy though. She hardly won when she played with Jinsoul and Hyejoo. They tried so hard to beat each other.

“Well.. I have to get going now.” Sooyoung sadly said, and Chaewon frowned.

“Will you be back soon for round 2 of getting your butt whooped?”

And Sooyoung messed up her hair to mess with her. “Yes I will be back. But I’ll be whooping your butt next time.” 

“Whatever you say! Bye Sooyoung!” 

Chaewon ran past the couple and up to her room. “Hey get back here! Come clean this up!” Jinsoul sighed deeply when she heard the room door shut. “I don’t want you to go..” She pouted.

“I know… but I’ll be back. You know that.” 

Jinsoul nodded, going in for a hug and feeling her body relax against Sooyoung’s. She kissed her forehead as she rubbed her back softly. “Come back soon..” Jinsoul pouted as Sooyoung put on her leather jacket.

“I will come back. Always.” Sooyoung kissed her deeply before opening the door. “Get some rest okay?”

“Okay. Bye Sooyoung.” She cutely said, kissing her lips until she backed away, and holding her hand until she physically couldn’t anymore. 

“Bye Soul.” She showed that charming smile that Jinsoul would miss so much. Walking to her car and driving off. 

She drove far enough out of Jinsoul’s sight before she closed her eyes and reopened them. Teleporting at the gates of hell. 

When she arrived inside of the castle, Kai was walking past her with wet hair. He bowed immediately. “My Queen.” He greeted. 

“Just showered?”

He nodded, holding books in his hand. “Don’t worry. I’m returning them back to the library right now.” He explained.

“No worries. I’ll be going up to bed now. Make sure the library is locked when you head up for bed.” She demanded, but there was no real authority in her voice.

“My Queen—“ He called out before she could completely walk off. “I’m sorry for my behavior recently.. constantly overstepping and such.” 

Sooyoung smiled. “No worries.. and stop frowning so much when you speak to me.. you have a pretty smile.” She complimented, and he responded with an eye smile. Showing his perfect teeth. “Goodnight Kai.”

“Goodnight My Queen.”

“It’s Sooyoung.” 

Kai laughed. “Goodnight My Queen Sooyoung.” He teased and Sooyoung laughed along.

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“You love me.” He teased.

“True. Doesn’t make you any less ridiculous though..” She said as she walked up the stairs, turning her back to him.

“Ah but it does!” He shouted, watching her ascend up the carpeted stairs.

“Goodnight Kai.” She said, disappearing up the steps.

“Goodnight Sooyoung..” He said to no one.

* * *

It was around 3 in the morning as Kai walked around the library with his reading glasses on. Organizing his books and cleaning up for the night. His back was turned when a book mysteriously fell to the floor. Grabbing his attention as he jumped from the sound. He walked over to it, noticing it was the black book he’d been reading the past few days.

It picked it up and simply put it back in place. Walking over to the table and grabbing the rest of the books, taking them to the shelves and putting them in their respective category. He laughed when he spotted The Cat in the Hat book, putting it back in the children's section. 

He jumped when he heard the sound of a book falling again, turning his head quickly this time and then looking around the library. “Alright Jungeun. Enough of the games. You can come out now.” He said with a smile, but it dropped when he didn’t hear a response. “You know that I always get back at you twice as bad when you do pranks on me.” He said, and still no response.

He just sighed, putting the book back _again_. Except this time, the moment he turned around it fell again. With force this time. “Okay seriously knock it off Jungeun.” He checked the entire library, and she was nowhere to be found. “Perfecting your craft I see? Pranks without even being in the same room as me? That’s pretty damn impressive. I need to step my game up.” He smiled, but this time when he moved to put the book back.

It was forcefully ripped from his hand by some unseen force, flying out the window and breaking the glass. He ducked when it flew past him, slowly creeping over to the window and seeing the book on the ground. Opened up. He couldn’t quite see from this far though. Even with his glasses on.

So he left the library, the door wide open as he made his way out of the castle. The guards only watched the inside of the castle at this time of night. So he walked by them, going out to the side of it. Walking over to the book on the ground. The pages still flipped open.

He went to grab it, his head tilting as he tried to figure out what he was looking at. His eyes widened in shock when the book was opened on the page about how Lucifer was captured. And then it flipped again on its own, making him begin to breathe heavily. This time it landed on the tomb that they visited where Sooyoung’s mother lay. 

And when it flipped to the last page, he gasped. As the last page was a drawing of Lucifer in blood, which hadn’t been there previously. He panicked, moving to turn around as a hand was put on his throat. His eyes widening in shock at the tall figure in front of him. A hand being wrapped around his throat, pushing him down onto his knees.

Kai struggled to breathe, trying to release the hold on him. Swinging at the ram-like creature in front of him. Drool dripped from his mouth as Kai’s face turned red. The boy hit Lucifer in the face, and when he tried again, his hand was grabbed, and he yelled out in pain as his bone was twisted and popped out of place. “AH.” He groaned in pain, gritting his teeth as he breathed heavily. 

Lucifer slammed his head to the ground, resulting in a gash on the back of it from hitting a hard surface. Kai tried his best to fight back, but his arm was completely broken, and his other wouldn’t help with much against someone so powerful. He’d never seen Lucifer this close before. He was terrifying, and unbelievably tall. Not saying a word to the boy who was freaking out as he was tugged down the path by his hair. 

“Help!” Kai screamed, but nobody heard him. “Jungeun! Sooyoung! Help me!” He yelled out, still being dragged like a ragdoll. He was being quite literally manhandled. Kai wasn’t some small guy. He was tall and muscular, so to be dragged around like some little boy was terrifying for him.

“Jungeun! Help! Please help me!” He screamed out, just as Lucifer stepped over him. Looking down at him. Kai flipped himself around, using his good arm and legs to crawl away. But Lucifer stepped on his back, pressing his hoove into Kai’s back.

The sound of his ribs crushing underneath the pressure was loud enough to traumatize anyone. He was bleeding from his mouth now, not even having the strength to scream for help.

* * *

“We can go to the park tomorrow.” Hyejoo said softly, laying beside Chaewon like she always did. She could tell her girlfriend was falling asleep. Her words slurring and her silence after everything she said. Sometimes not even responding to Hyejoo. 

“Okay..” She softly said. 

Hyejoo kissed her forehead. “Let’s sleep. You’re tired..” Chaewon hadn’t even responded to that because she was half asleep. 

Mr. Jung had stepped out of the shower, moving to his sink to shave the growing beard on his face and his mustache. He wanted to look good for his wife. It was exactly 4 am when he went downstairs. Preparing his coffee like he always did at this time. Sitting at the kitchen table, waiting and drinking his coffee. 

He checked the time every second. The minutes moved by slowly as he waited for 4:15. The house was fast asleep, he was alone. When the clock struck 4:15, he smiled to himself, waiting patiently for his wife to show up. 

Except she didn’t. It was 4:16 now. It was unlike her to be late. He heard a sound from the living room. He chuckled. “Darling. I’m sure you’re in here. Come on out now.” He said, hearing footsteps walking in his direction. Except they didn’t sound like normal footsteps.

He slowly turned in his seat, his mouth opening in shock and his voice disappearing in fear at what he saw. He was grabbed from the chair, and torn in half. The sound of an animal breathing out raspily was made. The body of Mr. Jung left in the kitchen as his blood painted the white floor.

* * *

**6:00 am**

Hyejoo smacked her lips together, attempting to swallow as her throat was extremely dry. She was thirsty. Parched if you may say.

She slowly got out of bed, her eyes still closed as she walked out of the room as quietly as possible. Not wanting to wake anyone in the house. She knew she had to be back home soon, so Haseul hadn’t found out she wasn’t there. Which would lead to her being in even more trouble. Haseul was almost like a mom figure to her. She was quite frightening at times. 

Hyejoo went down the stairs, painfully slow and innocently. Unaware of the horror she was about to be faced with. Her eyes still closed as she blindly walked the hall, her hand against the wall to make sure she didn’t run into it. The other lifting her shit so she could scratch at her side. She stepped into the kitchen, instantly falling forward as she slipped on something wet. 

She groaned in pain, opening her eyes to see the red liquid below her. Her body quickly waking up trying to register what was happening. She looked down at her hands, seeing the blood that covered them completely, and then her eyes traveled up further. 

A scream ripping throughout the house, waking the two sisters. “Hyejoo?” Chaewon woke up, checking her side immediately. Jinsoul went straight to Chaewon’s room to check on them. But she noticed it was only Chaewon there, looking just as confused as she was.

“Where’s Hyejoo?” Jinsoul questioned and Chaewon shrugged, following behind her down the stairs. They checked the living room first, and before they could even get to the kitchen fully Hyejoo stepped out. Covered in blood. 

It was all over her face and clothes and she was visibly shaken up. “Jesus christ Hyejoo what happened?” Jinsoul questioned, and Chaewon quickly ran up to her. 

Hyejoo shakily spoke, her body violently shaking as she stood in place. “W-We have to leave… now.” Hyejoo said calmly, even though she was on the verge of fainting.

“What? Hyejoo what happened?” 

She just looked at Jinsoul with sorrow in her eyes, still shaking. “Just please trust me… you do not want to see what happened in there.” Hyejoo warned her, and Jinsoul pushed her aside to go into the kitchen. But Hyejoo couldn’t allow her to go through anymore trauma. So she put her hand out, holding Jinsoul in place and used her right hand to open the door with her powers. 

She forcibly pushed her out the door, and she fell onto the front lawn. In disbelief at what she just witnessed. Hyejoo hurriedly pushed Chaewon along as well, without the use of her powers. And as she stood on the porch, Jinsoul saw with her own eyes, Hyejoo slam the door shut behind her without even touching or looking at it. “We _have_ to go.”

* * *

Sooyoung was fast asleep when she heard a horrifying scream at exactly 7am. A scream that rang all throughout Hell’s Kingdom. She immediately jumped up, running out of her room and seeing the guards standing there. 

The screams hadn’t stopped. Jungeun also stepped out of her room, looking at Sooyoung with a puzzled look. She noticed the guards were following behind. And even the guards that were guarding the main hall were making their way to the screams. 

Once she stepped outside, barefoot, she quickly came to realize the screams were coming from the small town area just outside the castle gates. As Jungeun ran along, she stopped in her tracks when she spotted a pair of glasses on the floor. Picking them up and examining them. They looked awfully familiar, and her heart sank at the realization of who they belonged to. She quickly ran after Sooyoung.

The fearless woman feeling her heart sank into her chest as she followed a gory trail of blood. Her mouth falling open and her breathing suddenly becoming unbelievably hard to even out. She covered her mouth and turned away, feeling the need to vomit at the sight. The guards on high alert around the Queen, as the demons that lived there stood around the boy in complete shock. 

It was Kai, hanging up on the inverted cross, his head leaning on his shoulder as the bottom half of his body was left on the ground. His blood dripping down the cross and pooling onto the ground below. And his insides hanging from his severed body. Sooyoung felt faint at the sight, looking and trying to register what her eyes were seeing. When Jungeun caught up, she yelled out in complete horror. The sound piercing Sooyoung’s ears and heart. Jungeun tried to run over to the cross, but Sooyoung held her back. “Kai!” Jungeun screamed. “Kai no!” She was hoping this was just some terrible nightmare.

Everyone looked at her with complete sorrow. And she fought against Sooyoung’s strong grasp as she held her in place. Trying to calm her even though she wasn’t even calm. Shielding Jungeun from looking at his body any longer. Jungeun wailed like a heartbroken mother who had just lost her child. Her hands gripping onto Sooyoung’s arms as she sobbed on the ground.

“Find the asshole who did this.” Sooyoung said shakily. “ **NOW**.” Her voice boomed, the bass scaring everyone around them. The guards quickly split up, running through the woods and searching houses. 

Sooyoung had no idea what was happening. And she couldn’t believe her eyes. She couldn’t believe something like this actually happened. In her Kingdom.. who even had the guts to do something like this? And to Kai? He never did anything wrong. She didn’t understand.

But Jungeun knew. She knew. And she really wished she hadn’t. 

Because now she had to tell Sooyoung the truth. And she _knew_ Sooyoung was _not_ going to like it one bit.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so its getting pretty bad. But if it makes you all feel better, **NO** Loona members die in this fic. Absolutely none. And if that happens to change, somewhere down the road, which it wont, I will warn ahead of time. But they won’t! I promise ❤️. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ❤️
> 
> * * *
> 
> If you’d like to follow me on twitter, please feel free to do so. But if you do, please be aware that I dont really tweet. Its just a twitter to promote my fic and talk about it. So if you follow, please be aware of that! Thank you! 
> 
> Twitter: @eu4ouria


	7. Strength In Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung has to figure out how to stop her father all while dealing with the stress of her strained friendship(s), relationship, and the fear that has been put in the hearts of her peers.

* * *

The door was forcefully opened. The doorknob hitting the wall so hard it left a hole in it. The sound rippled throughout the home, waking the two girls upstairs. Haseul came running down first, and then Jiwoo. 

Hyejoo pushed Jinsoul and Chae towards the living room as she ran to the kitchen to scrub the blood off of her hand. The blood was so dark and rich that it stained her skin. “Who are—“ She questioned, seeing the blood on their clothes and the panicked look in their eyes. She could hear the water running.

“Jiwoo. Get them cleaned up.” Haseul said, quickly going to the kitchen to see Hyejoo covered in blood when she slowly turned around. “Hyejoo?!” She gasped.

“I-I… I don’t know. H-He was dead. He was dead when I went there. I don’t know what happened.” Hyejoo stammered, shaking in her spot. Haseul quickly ran over to her, holding her tightly. “It was awful… it was so awful.” She sobbed, and Haseul had no idea what she was even talking about. Nor did she understand how Hyejoo had gotten into this situation anyway. Considering the fact she was supposed to be home last night. Haseul grabbed a rag quickly, using it to wipe the blood from Hyejoo’s face. 

“Here are some clean shirts.” Jiwoo returned to the living room, handing them to the girls. “Would you like some tea? Hot chocolate? Coffee?” 

“Where’s our dad?” Chaewon questioned, and the girl looked at them both.

“I’m unsure… I know nothing of what you ladies went through tonight.” She explained, turning away as they changed their shirts.

Jinsoul eyed Jiwoo carefully once she switched shirts, and the girl slowly turned around. Giving a warm smile. “What are you?” Jinsoul questioned, and Jiwoo froze.

“What?” 

“What are you?” Jinsoul questioned again. “Because unless I’m in a fucked up nightmare. I’m pretty sure I saw Hyejoo close a door without even touching it. And throw me out of my own home without even using her hands to touch me.” 

Jiwoo swallowed hard, before the other two girls returned. Saving her from having to answer. “Is everything okay?” 

“No.” Jinsoul said, standing up. “I want to know what’s happening here. Who are you people?”

“Well I’m Haseul, this is Jiwoo.” She introduced, being cut off immediately.

“No. Seriously _who_ are you people?” 

“We’re witches.” Hyejoo suddenly said, looking down in shame.

“Impossible.” Jinsoul replied, turning away. “None of that is real. I refuse to believe that—“

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But I can assure you, it’s very possible. But for now— you need to just sit down and relax. Okay?” 

“How?! How am I supposed to relax?! Hyejoo was covered in blood! She threw me out of my own home.. with some, _magical_ force.” Jinsoul shouted. “And you two— I don’t even know you!”

“We already said who we are. I’m Haseul. This is Jiwoo. We’re witches.” 

Jinsoul shook her head. “I can’t believe this.” She was overwhelmed by everything. And from the way Hyejoo reacted she was sure her father was dead. But she didn’t know why. And she didn’t understand. Nor could she believe the things she was hearing right now.

It was all too much, and she hadn’t even learned the half of it yet.

* * *

“Go! Get inside! Go!” Sooyoung shouted, Heejin helping her get the demons back into the safety of their homes. If not with words, then by force. 

Sooyoung walked up to the cross, a tear escaping briefly before she quickly wiped it away. Stepping up to unhook Kai from the cross. She nearly let out a sob as she did so. Who had done such a horrible thing? And in the kingdom? Had they no shame? “I’m sorry..” She whispered to him. What was left of his body completely lifeless and limp. “Take him.” She said to her guards.

She turned to look around, everyone panicking and scurrying into their homes. Pushing each other to get to safety. “Heejin. Let’s go.” Sooyoung said, and the girl quickly followed behind her. The moment they stepped inside of the castle, Jungeun was sitting on the floor. Directly in the main hall. Still sobbing and shaking on the ground. 

She held herself tightly as Heejin gave a look of sorrow. Quickly running over to hold the woman. Sooyoung just stood in place, watching the wavy haired girl comforting the demon. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Jungeun repeated.

“What are you on about?” Sooyoung questioned, bending down to get on the same level as Jungeun. 

“I did a bad thing. A really bad thing.” She cried, her words leaving her in hushed whispers.

“Jungeun what are you talking about? What did you do? Did you kill him?” 

“Of course I didn’t!” She shouted defensively, glaring at Sooyoung as if she had caused her this indescribable pain. She did kill him, but not directly. But it still ate her alive. It could have been avoided. And she fell apart when Sooyoung looked at her sympathetically. “Sooyoung— Lucifer… is _here_.”

“What?” Sooyoung questioned, unsure if she heard that well. Her heart stopped when Jungeun moved to speak again. The name left her lips and instantly sent her into a state of shock. “It can't be.” Sooyoung stood up.

“How are you so sure of that?” She questioned the brunette who held onto Heejin tightly. 

Jungeun let out a deep exhale, not having the courage to look at Sooyoung. “Because I know the person who set him free.”

* * *

The door flung open without the need of hands. Her heart raced at the thought of Jinsoul being in danger. If what Jungeun was saying is true, then her father would surely come after those that she cared for. Starting with Kai. She assumed he’d come here first, after learning that he’d made a return. 

“Jinsoul!” Sooyoung called out, moving to go up the stairs until she heard a suspicious sound coming from the kitchen. “Jinsoul?” She called out again, slowly walking as the sound became more clear. The sight of blood enough to make her panic. She quickly stepped into the kitchen, but fell back at the sight. It was Jinsoul’s father dead on the floor, being eaten and picked apart by birds. 

“Oh—“ Sooyoung gasped, quickly getting up and leaving the house. 

There was only one other place Jinsoul could possibly be. And she found herself teleporting there, the door being swung open once again. Haseul quickly jumped up, going to see the intruder who turned out to only be Sooyoung. 

Except to her, it was Queen Sooyoung. The woman was much prettier and a lot taller than she expected.

She immediately bowed. “Your unholyness—“

She pushed Haseul aside, quickly moving to the living room and letting out a sigh of relief at the sight of Jinsoul. “Jinsoul?” She called out, and the girl’s head snapped in her direction. Instantly jumping up from the couch and running over to Sooyoung. Throwing her arms around her as Sooyoung held her tightly back.

“We must leave. It’s not safe here.” She suddenly said, looking at the others in the room.

“Did you see?” Hyejoo asked. And Sooyoung turned to her, a sigh of relief at seeing Hyejoo was also okay. “Him?” 

“I did. Which is why it isn’t safe for you all to stay here.” 

“Where are we going?” Jinsoul questioned, holding a blanket around her. 

Sooyoung turned to her with a worried look. “Do you trust me?” She asked Jinsoul.

“Of course I do.” 

“Then I need you to trust that what I’m doing, is to protect you all.” 

Jinsoul looked around at everyone in the room. “Sooyoung what are you talking about?” The girl questioned again, and they all turned to look at Jinsoul, making her feel small under their gaze. Did she miss something? 

“You’re her.” Chaewon suddenly said, standing up and looking at Sooyoung with admiring eyes. “Is it? Really you?” 

“It depends on who the ‘you’ is..” Sooyoung responded. 

“I’ve seen you. In Hyejoo’s books. I read them when she falls asleep sometimes.” Chaewon explained, and Hyejoo felt herself panic. Had she known all along? “You’re the Queen of _Hell_.” 

Sooyoung swallowed hard, her eyes looking back at the girl behind Chaewon. Her eyes widened as she looked at Sooyoung in disbelief. She let out a shaky breath. “I need you all to come with me.” She responded, and Jinsoul had no choice but to follow.

Her legs nearly went weak as Sooyoung put her hand out, forming a portal in front of her very eyes. She rubbed them, to make sure what she was seeing was true. Jiwoo jumped in first, with no hesitation. Haseul followed after. “Does it hurt?” Chaewon questioned and Sooyoung shook her head reassuringly. She turned back to Hyejoo.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right behind you.” She reassured her girlfriend, giving a smile as best as she could. Chaewon was in next. 

Sooyoung turned to Jinsoul, who looked at Sooyoung with wary eyes. Almost as if she was afraid of the woman before her. It broke Sooyoung’s heart to see that. But she didn’t have much time to explain right now. She reached a hand out to Jinsoul, but the girl ignored it, stepping into the portal as well. 

Hyejoo followed after, and then Sooyoung. 

Jinsoul couldn’t believe her eyes. When they arrived, they were faced with another group of people. Some much taller than she was. They all stood lined up, watching the girls awkwardly stand inside of the main hall. 

Heejin and Jungeun stood in front of the group. And Sooyoung slowly moved through them, eyeing Jungeun closely. “I need you to explain everything to me.” She said, staring her down as the girl nervously looked at her and then at Jiwoo. 

“Okay.” 

“Heejin. Take them upstairs and watch over them.” She was referring to Haseul, Jiwoo, Hyejoo, Chaewon and Jinsoul. 

“Yes my Queen.” She said, looking at the taller girl and walking the group up the stairs. Jiwoo stayed behind. 

“You too Jiwoo. Go on up, Jungeun and I are speaking.” 

“I think I should stay behind actually..” She nervously said.

* * *

“Do you realize what your actions have caused?!” Sooyoung yelled loudly, her voice distorting as her anger was getting the best of her. “Kai is _dead_.”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen. I-I thought I was doing the right thing.” Jungeun explained, watching as Sooyoung’s eyes had become a gleaming red. Her glare was enough to send the average human into a state of insanity. 

“By going behind my back? Not once, but multiple fucking times! I could kill you right now.” 

“Please don’t.” Yeji pleaded, and Sooyoung’s eyes snapped in the direction of the taller girl. “Your unholyness— I’m Yeji. I helped Jungeun on her quest to hunt down your father.”

“Then you’re a fool.” Sooyoung snapped, making Yeji retreat slightly.

“Don’t be angry at them. Be angry at me.” Jungeun tried to defend them.

“Oh trust me, I am angry at you. I’m so angry I can barely fucking look at you without wanting to punch you in your face.” 

“Sooyoung I get it—“

“You get nothing! When have I ever given you a reason to go behind my back and make me look like a fool in front of my kingdom?” She questioned angrily, the area falling quiet as Jungeun was forced to answer to things she didn’t have an answer for. “The biggest threat to not only me, but the world, is freely roaming these realms and you have the audacity to sit here in my face and think I’ll forgive you.” 

“Sooyoung I was just trying to protect everyone. Kai and I thought we could handle it. We had it under control—“

“Did you?” Sooyoung turned to her. “Because not only is my girlfriend’s best friend dead, but her father is too. And oh— add Kai to that fucking list.” 

“This isn’t about your fucking girlfriend.” Jungeun snapped.

“And none of this is about you either and yet you managed to make it all about you. All you ever care about is yourself Jungeun. You’re a selfish fucking bitch.” Sooyoung snapped, unable to control her anger. 

“Well maybe if you controlled your kingdom better instead of being some lovesick puppy I wouldn’t feel the need to do things on my own.” She growled, her fangs showing now as she stood confidently. Trying to not let Sooyoung’s aggression scare her.

Sooyoung sent her flying into a wall, and Jungeun quickly got up and charged at the Queen. But she was easily overtaken, downplaying how powerful Sooyoung actually was. “You’re not going to win this fight.” Sooyoung dropped her from the air and onto the ground hard, the others in the room frightened by what they were seeing. 

“A win to me is being able to punch you in your fucking face.” Jungeun got up, her lip busted as she laughed at the sight of Sooyoung. Angry and shaken up. “You’re no Queen. You’re just a scared, frightened little girl.” 

“And you are just a broken, unloved person, whose only family has been torn in half like a piece of paper, and hung out to dry. Because of your selfish actions.” That stung, and Sooyoung knew it did. “Everything you say to me, is invalid. This could have been avoided.. and fixed long ago. But you hid it from me as if I would throw you to the wolves.” Sooyoung laughed, showcasing her own fangs. “I trusted you.” 

“And I trusted you to protect us.” 

“How am I supposed to protect you from something I hadn’t even known was a threat?!” 

“You’re barely here to even inform you of anything.”

“What is this sudden resentment towards me and my relationship?” 

“Because Kai warned you all along. This girl made you weak. And unaware. You’re just as scared as we are. You have no real power over your father.” 

Sooyoung laughed, turning away. “And surely Kai was against your stupid actions. He’d never make such a stupid mistake. Or do such a stupid thing knowing how it could jeopardize us all.” 

“Fuck you.” Jungeun spat.

“You are nothing.” Sooyoung said angrily, holding back her tears. Jungeun pretended to be unphased. But it hurt her. Deep down, and there was no denying that. 

“Will you two stop it already?” Hyunjin asked suddenly

Sooyoung laughed. “And who the fuck are you G.I Joe?” 

Hyunjin moved to attack, but Doyeon put her arm in front of her. Holding her into place. “Now isn’t the time to go against each other.” Doyeon spoke, staring at all of them. “What is wrong with you people? We need to stick together.” 

“I don’t even trust any of you.” 

“There’s no time for resentment. Lucifer is out there and he’s seeking vengeance. We can only defeat him together. Even in his weakest state, we can’t overpower him alone.” 

“Surely he’s much stronger now. He struck fear in everyone. Multiple times over the course of a month. And now he’s hitting us right in our home..” Sooyoung replied.

“Then we hit him back. Harder.” Ryujin stepped up. “Our powers combined.. is an unstoppable force. We can’t afford to fight or lose anyone right now. Doyeon is right. We need to work together if we want to win this war.” 

Sooyoung just stood quietly. Her eyes still trained on Jungeun. She couldn’t believe what the girl had done. Gone behind her back on multiple occasions. Lying to her. As a demon would do. But surely they had a relationship of some sort. It hurt to see Jungeun being the biggest cause of their downfall at the moment. She was practically forced into revealing who she truly was now. She wasn’t ready for this. Nor was she ready to fight her father. She turned to Jiwoo.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” She asked the girl gently, and when she was met with silence she raised her voice louder. “ _ **ANSWER ME**_.” And Jiwoo jumped at the sound of her voice raising. Her bright red eyes looked directly into her soul.

“I was afraid.” 

Sooyoung shook her head. “This is unbelievable…” She rubbed at her temples. It felt like she’d been fighting for hours. She had no downtime since seeing Kai murdered. Everything was just happening like a blur. No time to catch a specific moment and analyze it. 

“Please don’t blame Jungeun. She did it to protect me.” Those words made Sooyoung laugh. 

“Jungeun? Protecting someone other than herself?” She laughed again. “And I’m the lovesick puppy? How hypocritical of you.” 

Jungeun stood up, shoving Sooyoung hard. “It’s nothing like that. It isn’t the same. And you know it. I don’t leave hell to have a sex escapade. I still do my job. Something you haven’t been doing lately.”

“You know nothing about relationships or love and caring about someone.” 

“You’re brainwashed.” Jungeun laughed. 

“Brainwashed? I’m just capable of having emotions.”

“Please. You know nothing about love.” Jungeun insulted. 

“A lot more than you do. Clearly.” 

“This girl has made you completely forget who you are.” Jungeun spoke. “You’re the Queen of Hell. It’s time you act like it.” 

“And you’re a grown woman. So I think it’s time you start acting like one. You’re being hateful to me for something that _you_ did.” Sooyoung defended herself swiftly. “You could have come to me. We could have solved this early on. Why? Why did you hide this from me?” The heartbreak in her voice showed as her eyes slowly faded back to it’s hazel color.

“Okay enough.” Yeji stepped between the two. “We don’t have time for this. And I don’t want to watch a friendship ending unfold in front of me. You need to put your differences aside and figure out how we can stop this guy.” 

Sooyoung just sighed deeply. “Whatever.” She shrugged off, feeling like she needed a drink at that moment.

“I’ll join.” They suddenly heard coming from atop the steps. Sooyoung slowly turned around as her little sister revealed herself. “I want to help.” She said, turning to look directly at Sooyoung.

* * *

“She’s scared.” Hyejoo said, waiting outside of the room the girls sat in. 

Sooyoung understood. This was all a lot to process. “Thank you.. for offering to help.” Sooyoung said to her sister, who just lightly brushed her off. She opened the door and everyone inside turned their heads, everyone except for Jinsoul. 

Just the way Sooyoung looked at Jinsoul with soft eyes told them all enough. They quickly left the room together, leaving the two alone. Sooyoung wasn’t even sure what to say. She hadn’t prepared for this moment. She couldn’t be too upset by it. As the past few weeks had been traumatizing for the girl, and she was so angry that she wasn’t there to prevent it from happening. She had no clue as to why Jungeun hadn’t told her about this. Putting everyone in grave danger. 

“Jinsoul I’m sorry.” 

“When did you plan on telling me?” She questioned, still not looking at the girl that’d broken her heart. 

“I don’t know.” She truthfully answered. 

“So you were just going to keep lying to me for as long as you could? Do you even realize how fucking twisted that is?” She finally turned to her with tears in her eyes. “You’re literally the reason behind so much pain and corruption in this world.” 

Sooyoung instantly jumped to defend herself. “No.. no that’s not me. I’m not the reason behind any of that I swear—“ She took a step forward and instantly stopped in her tracks when Jinsoul removed her cross necklace and aimed it at Sooyoung.

She sighed. “You’re in hell. That isn’t going to do much for you here.” The necklace was ripped from her hand by force, breaking when it hit the wall. “I get why you’re upset, but I’m not a bad person.” 

“Are you even a person?” 

Sooyoung ran a hand through her hair, the frustration becoming obvious on her features. “I’m a demon Jinsoul.” 

The girl laughed hysterically. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing right now. She swore none of this was real. There was no heaven. No hell. Demons weren’t real. Angels weren’t. Spirits weren’t. And the fact that she had been proven wrong in such a gruesome way had shaken her up so badly. She wished this was a terrible nightmare that she’d wake up from eventually. “A demon… so basically you’re still full of corruption.” 

“I am—“

“So is that how you made me fall for you so easily? Let me guess— you put some sort of spell on me that made it terrifyingly hard to resist you?” Sooyoung was silent at those words.

“Jinsoul, that is just my aura. I didn’t force anything onto you. I would never do such a thing.. I swear. I’m not like those demons and shit you hear in movies and stories. I never wanted any of this…” 

“Then _why_ are you here? In this… ugly castle might I add.” 

Sooyoung grabbed a book from a box in her closet. Walking back over to Jinsoul and pulling up a chair to sit in. She tossed the book into Jinsoul’s lap, without her even touching it, it flipped open. Directing her to the page Sooyoung wanted to see. “See that woman?” Jinsoul eyed the girl that resembled Sooyoung in so many ways. “That’s my mother.” 

“She’s beautiful.” 

“She’s dead.” Sooyoung stated matter of factly. Jinsoul looked up at her with a shocked expression. “I was once an angel. My dad— the person who is causing all of this around us, he was the reason I was casted out of heaven. Along with my mother.” 

“An angel?” She questioned, her eyes softening slowly over time as Sooyoung explained to her. She nodded in response, before grabbing the book and looking at one of the pages herself. 

“When we were casted out, my father started an alliance with those who have been casted out before. But unlike those before him, they didn't commit such crimes. So they saw him as someone with power, and they followed him. And listened to him like sheep.” She turned the book back to Jinsoul, a drawing of her father standing up and demons bowing to him. “My mother and I were both against it. We never wanted any of this… especially my mother, who had fallen for a woman in heaven.” 

“A woman? Isn’t God like... against that?” Jinsoul questioned, completely intrigued by the story Sooyoung was telling her.

“My love… Heaven is not like the way they describe it. It’s much different from that. But regardless, she was in love with a woman. And after some time, I came to realize she named me after the woman. Park Sooyoung.. my father named me Yves.” 

Jinsoul began to get choked up, as her perception of things were getting completely ripped apart before her eyes. “My father is sick and sadistic. And he’ll do anything for power, as you see.. he was dangerous. He still is— my mom and I had to figure out how to stop him.” 

“How do you stop someone so powerful?”

“A demon trapper. Not exclusively for demons, but it’s mainly used for that. It’s a cube, and it’s formed by the most powerful elements known to man. Created by God himself. Sooyoung, the other Sooyoung—“ They both laughed for a second before she continued. “She’d given my mom it just before we were casted out, in hopes it’d keep her safe. And it did… for some time.” 

“What happened to her Sooyoung?” She could tell this story was getting a little hard for her. But she needed to know. It was eating her alive, knowing the books had gotten a lot of things completely wrong. 

“We teamed up against him. She used the cube.. but she knew it wouldn’t be enough. So she consumed it. Like… swallowed it. And over time, it made her sick and weak. Basically ripping her apart from the inside. She knew she wouldn’t be around much longer.. so she made sure I was crowned as the Queen of Hell the day we captured my father.” She sighed. “I had no idea how to be a leader.. I still don’t honestly. But i’m trying.” 

Jinsoul quickly moved to hug her. “I’m not saying I forgive you. But I truly do sympathize… it doesn’t change the fact that you’ve lied to me for so long about who you are, and that’s terrifying.” She handed her the book back. “And at the moment, I don’t even think I can trust you all that much. But I do trust you, to keep me safe, and your friends, from whatever the fuck is out there trying to tear you down.” 

Sooyoung smiled sadly. “Is this a break up?” 

Jinsoul laughed, lowering her head. “No. Just a break. I need some time to figure this all out..” 

Sooyoung leaned forward, shakingly breathing in and out and placing a chaste kiss on Jinsoul’s tempting lips. The warmth left an imprint on Jinsoul as usual. But she had to resist the urge. She couldn’t give in to Sooyoung’s temptations. Even if she wasn’t doing it to her purposely.

“I’ll protect you. I promise.”

* * *

“You’ve really been a witch this whole time?!” Chaewon questioned as they sat together in the kitchen. 

“Half.. witch.” Hyejoo corrected. “It’s not really something I feel the need to share so—“

“Are you kidding me? That’s awesome!” Chaewon smiled. “Although at one point I found it pretty creepy that you were into some satanic shit— but now it makes sense!” Her excitement was almost contagious for the girl beside her. 

“Awesome?” Hyejoo questioned shyly.

“Yeah? Hyejoo you have powers. You’re not just some boring human like lil ol’ me.” 

“You’re not boring.. you’re much better than humans.” Hyejoo assured her, and Chaewon smiled, kissing her hand softly. 

“Hyejoo, you have powers.” 

“Yes.. but I’m not as strong as the other witches. I’m still part human.” 

“Still much cooler than the average human…” Chaewon smiled even harder. “So— what exactly is your relationship with these people?” 

“Well the Queen of Hell is my sister..”

“Eh?!” 

Hyejoo sighed. “Not blood sisters. But yeah… Sooyoung is my big sister.” 

“How did you meet?”

“She killed my family.” She bluntly said. 

“You forgot to add the part where your family purposely made you a half breed to experiment with. I killed them because they were a danger to not only you, but others too. Forcefully producing half witches is inhumane.” Sooyoung said as she stepped into the kitchen with her arms crossed.

“Inhumane is killing someone’s family and bringing them to hell.” Hyejoo argued.

“Was I supposed to just leave you?! You were a child. I brought you back to my home to take care of you.” 

“You should’ve left me alone to die then. Everything around you is just bad news! All you bring is bad news!” Hyejoo shouted. “Look at us!” 

“What’s happening right now has nothing to do with me and you know it.” 

“He’s your father.” 

“I didn’t choose him to be my father Hyejoo. I can’t just choose my parents.” 

“Well I wish you could choose siblings, because I certainly wouldn’t have chosen you.” She slammed her fist down, and Sooyoung just stood there. Trying to keep her composure. The words cut deep. They always did when it came to people she loved and cared for. But it hurt her more than anything to have Hyejoo harbor so much hatred for her. 

She did what was right. The cult her family was a part of purposely created half witches, but the experiments always went wrong. Leading to mutated half witches going around eating people alive. And yet they still proceeded with said experiments. It took years to track down each one of the halfies, killing them and burning their bodies so they couldn’t be brought back to life.

It usually happened around the age of 20, when they’d start eating humans. Hyejoo was the last of the experiments, and she was the youngest, which is why Sooyoung brought her in. It was for her own good. She didn’t understand why Hyejoo was so stubborn about it. Taking her hatred out on Sooyoung as if she’d done something much more terrible than what it was. 

The last of the halfies was Bang Chan. Which is why she ordered for Heejin to go and murder him. Hyejoo was the last half witch standing, at least that they knew of. Sooyoung had never done anything out of character. Which is why she just wished Hyejoo could see she did it for a good reason. But she was a child, and she was stubborn and bitter, and needed someone to be angry at. So Sooyoung allowed it, because she loved her. 

“Get some rest. We have a lot to go over tomorrow with the others.” She said shakily, not allowing a single tear to fall as she swallowed hard and turned away. Chaewon just sat, not saying a single word as she was stuck in between a sibling fight not even a minute ago. 

“She’s right.. we should get some rest.” Chaewon also insisted, standing up and reaching a hand out to her girlfriend. “It’s been a really long day Hyejoo.”

* * *

They were ordered to stay inside. No one was to leave the castle. They all settled in their rooms that night. 

“Should I be scared?” Chaewon questioned the woman beside her. They lay in the same bed together, the room full of silence. She closed her eyes when Jinsoul gently caressed her cheek. 

“It’s okay to be afraid, but I think we’ll be okay… at least I hope so.” 

“Will Sooyoung protect us?” She questioned, seeing the panic in Jinsoul’s face before answering.

“She swore to.. “ 

“We have to be brave Jinsoul.” Chaewon said, her eyes still closed as she felt herself falling asleep. Despite being afraid and upset at the events that took place that day, she felt comfort in her sister gently playing with her hair. 

“We do.” She kissed her forehead. “Go to sleep Chae.”

* * *

Jungeun sat alone. Completely numb as she stared at the bookshelves in the library. She doesn’t know how long she’s been in here, but it had to have been hours at this point. She didn’t want to be bothered. She cried and cried, until she eventually stopped around 30 minutes ago. 

She’d never felt anything like this before. Not since she was turned into a demon. She couldn’t describe the way this felt. Emptiness. But a heavy, heavy emptiness. Guilt weighed on her. Sooyoung was right. She could have gone to her for help. To prevent this all from happening. But she was stubborn, and she wanted to keep Jiwoo’s lies hidden. Things could’ve gone differently. Kai would have still been here. 

And she wouldn’t have the Queen of Hell angrier than she’s ever seen her before. The pressure she was under to keep not only her friends safe but herself. Completely being blindsided by this sudden conflict that had been arising for over a month. What Jungeun had done, was selfish. And now everyone she’s ever known was in jeopardy. Especially Sooyoung, who had betrayed her father decades ago. Taking over what he’d created as if it was her own. 

There was a reason he went for Kai. And to be fair, it could’ve been Jungeun too. Luckily the kingdom is on high alert now. But it shakes her up to know it could’ve been any of them. But it breaks her heart knowing it was Kai. The boy who didn’t even want to do this. But his love for Jungeun was next level. He’d always side with her. Tag along for her idiotic tasks. Because he loved her, and he didn’t want her to be alone.

But in the end, she was alone. Because he was gone, and now she was forced to face what her actions had gotten them into. She was clueless as to how bad this situation really was. Lucifer was seeking vengeance. He was brutal, and he craved power. He’d do anything for it, and that was proven long ago. She was stupid, and although she had no one to blame but herself, she was angry. 

And Sooyoung was an easy target for her, because she was forgiving. Which also threw her off, because Sooyoung was seriously angry with her. She’d never spoken so honestly about her. And it hurt badly. This had all gone wrong so quickly that her head was spinning trying to get a grasp on the situation. She’d downed 4 bottles of vodka herself. It took long for demons to get a simple buzz. Their tolerance was high for basically everything. She was seeing double now, but she didn’t know if it was the cause of this alcohol or the tears in her eyes. 

Regardless, she was broken. The door was suddenly unlocked from the outside, and a girl with wavy hair stepped in. “I was looking all over for you..” Heejin said, closing the door behind her and sitting beside the drunk girl. She was a wreck, and she smelled of alcohol. Heejin felt so bad for her. She knew Jungeun had good intentions, but it didn’t go the way she wanted it to. 

“Where’s everyone else?” Jungeun asked, her head tilting over slightly. 

“They’ve all gone to bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” She informed the girl beside her.

“Why aren’t you in bed?” 

“Because I hadn’t seen you for hours. I wanted to make sure you were okay.” 

Jungeun laughed. “I’m far from _okay_... I fucked up bad Heejin.” 

“You did. But I don’t think you’re a bad person for it. You just made a really bad decision. And it happens.” She tried her best to comfort Jungeun, as she eyed the bottle in her hand and took it for herself. Grimacing at the taste of it.

“That’s the thing.. I made multiple bad decisions. I got too carried away.. thinking I was doing the right thing.” She explained. “I miss him so much already… I’ll never be the same.” 

“I miss him too, Jungeun. But right now, we need you to be strong. We need you more than ever… we have to work together and he’d want you to do that.” Heejin encouraged softly, following Jungeun’s eyes as they traveled up to look at her face. 

And in a flash she felt lips against hers. She didn’t kiss back, mainly because she was in shock that Jungeun had even done that. She gently pushed her away. “You’re drunk…” She stood up, moving to help her. “You need to get in bed.” 

“I don’t wanna leave this room.” Jungeun stubbornly pulled her back down to the ground. 

“But you need to. And you need a bath.” She moved to pull her up once again, succeeding this time as she held a wobbly Jungeun up with all of her strength. She dragged her out of the library, making sure to close it back as they walked through the castle while everyone else rested in their rooms. 

Heejin helped her as she bathed. Looking the other way but staying there in case she needed something. Also keeping an eye on her because of how drunk she was. They didn’t need another death. She couldn’t forget the fact that Jungeun kissed her. She didn’t understand why. The only conclusion she kept circling back to was she’s drunk, and she needs attention and comfort. 

Once Jungeun was in bed, Heejin felt herself finally relaxing. “I’ll see you in the morning, Jungeun.” 

She felt a hand on her suddenly, stopping her from leaving. “.. Can you stay? Just for tonight?” 

“Jungeun…” 

“I won’t do anything I promise. I just don’t want to be alone tonight.. please?” She desperately asked, her voice no higher than a whisper. Heejin couldn’t say no. Especially when Jungeun was showing such vulnerability. Something she’d never seen from her. So she moved around to the other side of the bed. Slowly getting underneath the blankets and resting her head on a pillow. “Goodnight Heejin.” 

“Goodnight Jungeun.”

* * *

Jungeun struggled to sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she’d have a nightmare of some sort. There was no way she was getting any rest, not that she really needed it though. She looked to her side, she was sure Heejin was fast asleep when she slipped from beneath the covers and made her way out of the room. 

Except Heejin wasn’t asleep, and if anything, she couldn’t sleep herself due to Jungeun constantly moving around from what she assumed were nightmares. 

The brunette made her way through the castle, going towards the visitors' chambers and finding the room Jiwoo had been in. She knocked for what seemed like 15 minutes before the door was slightly cracked, a sleepy Jiwoo looking back at her. She gave her a puzzled look, wondering why she’d just been awakened from her sleep. 

“Can I come in?” 

Jiwoo took a look at her, and she didn’t look too great. “I don’t think that’s a good idea..” 

“Please? It’ll only just be for tonight.. and we don’t have to do it again.” Jungeun begged, and Jiwoo had to use the remaining strength she had to tell her no. Keeping the door slightly open so Jungeun didn’t have an advantage over her. She was much stronger and much more powerful than she was. She’d lose if it came to a strength battle. 

“Jungeun.. you need to go back to your room. You don’t look too good. Have you been drinking?”

“Jiwoo would you just let me—“

“Jungeun _no_.” She firmly replied. Feeling her eyes water the longer she looked at the broken girl. It was clear she was in need of some comfort. But Jiwoo couldn’t give her that right now. 

“Princess you do everything I ask of you..” She seductively whispered, her eyes flickering from her lips back to her eyes.

Jiwoo’s tears fell freely now. “Not anymore.” And she shut the door in her face. Leaving Jungeun blank as she sat on the floor against the wall, trying to catch her breath. 

Jiwoo leaned against the door as tears rolled down her cheeks, and when she opened them, Haseul gave her a sympathetic look. “I don’t wanna talk about it..” Jiwoo said, and Haseul understood. Gesturing for her to go back to bed.

Jungeun stayed up for the remainder of the night. Reading books in the library and looking over Kai’s research. None of it made sense to her, but she was sure he had a mastermind. He was convinced too. And just like that, her sadness turned to anger and resentment. 

Heejin wasn’t sure when Jungeun would return, but just as the sun came up, she nestled back in bed beside her. Seemingly in pain from who knows what. She lay on her stomach, her eyes wide open as her head rested on her folded arms. “Are you okay?” Heejin questioned softly, and she got no response.

* * *

Around 10am, everyone began to awake. Breakfast was prepared for the morals and the witches. Heejin quickly got ready, throwing on some jeans and a white button up. Jungeun removed her shirt in front of the girl, obviously facing away from her as she grabbed a plain black t shirt from her closet and put it on.

Heejin nearly gasped at the sight of her back. Lashes across it, a bright red color as if she’d been bleeding. But she turned away, feeling sadness inside of her after realizing what Jungeun had done and gave into. Sex demons weren’t exactly the worst thing in the world, and truthfully she didn’t judge. But it was the fact Jungeun felt like she had to do this to cope with her grief. 

Once Jungeun was dressed they left together. Heejin first and then Jungeun shortly after. And as if her day couldn’t get any worse, Jiwoo was also making her way down the hall. Spotting the two of them leaving the room together. She shook her head when her eyes locked with Jungeun. Probably thinking something else went down between them when it was anything but that. 

Sooyoung didn’t go down for breakfast. She didn’t eat much in general. And due to recent events she hardly ever thought about it.

“The tension here is unbearable..” Doyeon whispered to the girl beside her. 

“There’s a lot of things we don’t know..” Hyunjin responded to her as they sat at the long dining table. “Things have obviously changed around here.” 

“No shit.” Jennie chimed in. “The ruler of hell is a woman.. last time we were here it was some douchebag with horse hooves tormenting us.” 

“She seems to know what she’s doing for the most part.” Doyeon added as they looked around at the others around them. 

“After what that Jungeun girl said… I doubt it. Seems like she’s pussy whipped.” Jennie laughed, and Hyunjin nudged her.

“Cut it out— if she’s lasted this long she knows what she’s doing.” 

“Against smaller enemies, sure. Not the person who fucking created her. We’re doomed.” Jennie whined, and Hyunjin glared at her.

“We’re not doomed, idiot. We have so many people here with different powers. Together we can take him down. Your attitude will get us nowhere.” Hyunjin sternly spoke, as they watched a woman walk into the dining room. Her hair was straight compared to the wavy hair she had yesterday. But she was even more beautiful now that she could properly focus on her. 

She sat beside a woman known as Vivi. She introduced herself to the girls last night as they prepared for bed. But Hyunjin couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl, and for a brief moment they caught each other's eyes and Hyunjin quickly looked away.

She avoided looking in the direction of the woman for the rest of the meal. And when they all finished, they were guided to the main hall where they were in perfect view of the stairs. Sooyoung was still in her room, trying to keep her composure as the reality of the situation dawned on her. And the person she needed most right now had told her they were taking a break. She felt so lost, at times like this, she wished she had her mother to look to. But she was alone, and everyone was counting on her to make a move and protect them. 

The problem was that she knew her father wouldn’t kill her, no matter how much she betrayed him. But he’d gladly kill those that weren’t his own. And that terrified her, because she knew he wouldn’t hesitate to kill those that she loved. And he proved that by going after Kai, and a message was sent when he went for Jinsoul’s father. 

And while she sat in her room, contemplating what to do, the others stood in the main hall, waiting for her arrival.

Heejin took a stand on the stairs as she looked at the crowd of people. “Everyone listen up!” She shouted, her deep voice capturing the attention of everyone around her. Especially Hyunjin, who had become captivated by her visuals alone. 

“We’re in a serious crisis right now. All of us are in danger and I need you to realize in order for us to make it out alive— we need to work together.” She explained, and they all gathered closer to listen to her. “I know most of you have no reason to oblige to Sooyoung’s commands. But at the end of day, she is the Queen, and in some way she owns every single one of you in this room.” 

“What is your point here?” Ryujin questioned, and everyone turned back to look at her.

Vivi stood beside Heejin on the stairs and fiercely gazed at them all. “The point is— when she arrives and tells you what to do. You listen. You give input, and we work together to take down Lucifer. Because he will show no mercy to us, but Sooyoung cares. Which is why she needs you all to _cooperate_.” 

“And if we don’t?” Jungeun questioned.

“You will be slaughtered.” Vivi bluntly said.

“By our own queen?”

“No Jungeun… this is far beyond the Queen. This is her father. He doesn’t care for any of us. We’re his targets because harming us does harm to Sooyoung. We need to keep that in mind.” 

The brunette scoffed. Still hurt by Sooyoung’s words, but listening regardless. Jinsoul and Chaewon stayed off to the side, watching the gathering happen before them. She was confused, and still none of this made sense. Her body was drained from the amount of crying she had done the night before. Mourning her father and also the situation she’d been faced with. Everything was so overwhelming, nothing felt real at the moment. 

“If he doesn’t care for us, why don’t we just give him what he wants? He wants Sooyoung.” Jennie said.

“Are you stupid?” Hyejoo spoke up suddenly from behind everyone. “Sure we can give him Sooyoung, but that won't change the fact that he’d kill us all in the genocide he’s planning on the world.. don’t be dense.” 

“You have privileges too, no?” Hyunjin questioned. And Hyejoo shook her head.

“I’m not blood related. I’m from a different coven.” 

“She’s from the experimental cult that feeds on humans.” Heejin pointed out. “But to Sooyoung, she is family regardless. All of you are— which is the point. We need to work together to keep each other alive… I don’t think you all realize the danger of this all.” 

Vivi nodded agreeingly, and Hyunjin by default agreed. She was right. It was no use in being spread out at the moment. They needed to band together. Their powers together was a large force against someone who was slowly gaining power. 

Suddenly they heard a door open, and they all looked up as Sooyoung made her way to them. She ran a hand down her face as she stepped down, being met with the crowd of witches and demons. She was shocked to see them all standing there, waiting for her patiently. The only ones bowing to her are Heejin and Vivi. Jiwoo and Haseul as well. The others just nodded in her direction.

And Jinsoul still stood off to the side. Her heart aching because as much as she wanted to be with Sooyoung, it wasn’t the time. They were in a crisis. This was something much bigger than her. But god did she miss every inch of her. She looked stunning at the moment. Her features were glowing more than usual. Something Jinsoul didn’t even think was possible. And yet it happened before her very eyes. The woman overlooking everyone in front of her. 

The people in front of her were not even the only ones she had. Her entire kingdom was behind her. These just happened to be the strongest and the ones she had connections to the most. She felt strong, despite being drained and panicking. She knew she wouldn’t die. But she’d never forgive herself if something happened to anyone in this room.

“I’m sure you’re all aware that we have to band together to take down my father.. and I’m sure everything is confusing at the moment— but I promise, I am not the enemy.” She spoke softly but firm. “A few decades ago, my mother and I took down my father because he had a plan to commit mass genocide on the different realms. He’d done it once, and earth was his next goal.” 

“How did you come to be… Queen?” Yeji asked.

“I was already meant to be beside him on the throne. He’d prepared me for the day, since the moment I could pick up a book he forced me to learn. Taught me the ways of power.” She explained. “I was bound to be the Queen, but now I’m the ruler, and in his spot, I am the devil. But mostly a pawn. I’m a demon just like most of you.” 

“Are you as strong as your father?” Ryujin questioned, stepping forward to get a better view.

“I’m only half of what his power is.. I am his child after all. But even then I don’t stand a chance against him alone. Which is why I desperately need all of you to help me..” She pleaded. “This is the only way. Together, he can’t stop us.” 

“And if he does?” 

“He won’t.” She looked at Jiwoo, and despite her being the downfall of them all. She still gazed at her with soft, welcoming eyes. “I’ll make sure of it. All of us will.” 

“Will we all make it out alive?” Doyeon questioned, and Sooyoung found her voice in the crowd. Staring at the woman with stunning features. 

“I can’t promise that… but I can promise that i’ll do my very best to make sure I see you all.. face to face at the end of all of this.” She firmly stated.

“We’re in.” Hyunjin spoke, placing her hand down. The other Kim’s slowly following and placing their hands atop of hers. 

Heejin and Vivi didn’t even have to say anything, they quickly placed their hands onto the pile too. And Hyunjin and Heejin’s eyes briefly met, before the taller one of the two turned away to look at the others. “Anyone else?” She questioned.

Ryujin and Yeji stepped up as well, placing their hands onto the pile and looking up at Sooyoung. Who clearly had a thankful expression on her face. 

Jungeun also placed her hand in the pile, looking at Sooyoung with a dazed look in her eyes. They didn’t say anything, but she could tell Sooyoung was grateful. Hyejoo also moved forward, looking at all of them before putting her hand there too. An abundance of hands coming together to show their loyalty to Sooyoung and the mission they had to go on. 

Sooyoung slowly came down the stairs, looking at them all and placed her hand on top. “Together, we will win. I will make sure of it.” She said, and they all nodded. They put their trust in her. They didn’t have much of a choice at this point. And while they chanted, Sooyoung’s eyes found Jinsoul’s. 

The eyes that made her feel safe and sound. The eyes that made her feel like everything would be okay. She had to protect her. Especially her younger sister Chaewon. Her father had already been killed by her own. The guilt ate her alive, but she’d make this right. She’d make this all right. For not only Jinsoul, but for Kai. And for the safety of those around her. 

“There’s still… a few people I need to talk to.” Sooyoung suddenly announced. “I’ll go and speak to them today.” 

“I’ll come with you.” Doyeon suddenly said. 

“Me too.” Hyunjin added. Eyeing her carefully. “Nobody is to be alone while venturing off.. you said so yourself.” She reminded the Queen with a small smile that faded just as quickly as it appeared. 

“I’ll tag along too.” Yeji said, her sharp eyes looking at the women that were much shorter than her. Except for Doyeon. 

“You’re not alone in this Queen Sooyoung.” Doyeon winked.

“Sooyoung.. just call me Sooyoung.” She corrected the woman. “The rest of you, keep each other safe. Don’t leave this castle. We’ll be back before it gets dark.”

The others moved aside, making way for Sooyoung to walk down and out the doors. The other girls tagging along.

* * *

“So we have the weird sisters, Lee Chaeryeong and Lee Chaeyeon.” Sooyoung spoke. “Kim Seolhyun, Jung Haerim, Park Chaeyoung—” She added.

“Are you sure all of us working together is actually going to work?” Chaeryoung questioned, her childlike appearance, making Sooyoung smile.

“It’s the only way.. no one can overpower him alone. Which is why I’m gathering the last of you. You’re a key factor.” She explained, as they walked up a hill towards a home that looked like it hadn’t been touched in years.

When they finally made it up to the top, the girls looked at each other with worried expressions. Sooyoung just stood tall, eyeing the house in front of her. “Are you sure this is the place?” Hyunjin questioned, looking around at the unkempt grass. 

“Yes.” Sooyoung answered, they all stood back while she walked up to the porch. Each stair creaking beneath her feet. She knocked a few times. “Hellooo!” She shouted, and the door slowly opened. But there was no one there.

“Yeah see— red fucking flag. This place is haunted.” Doyeon nearly walked off but Hyunjin held her in place. “Look, I’m a witch. I don’t need any damn demons jumping into my body.” 

“You’ll be fine.” Yeji assured, standing beside her as they watched Sooyoung slowly go inside. 

The second she stepped inside the door slammed shut. And she grabbed the knob, twisting and turning it. The girls outside all ran up to the door, trying to break it down. 

But Sooyoung couldn’t hear a thing almost as if the entire home was soundproof. The house really hadn’t been used in so long. There was furniture pushed up against the walls, and the dust that covered every item of the home was hard to miss. “Hello!” Sooyoung yelled out again. 

Hearing what sounded like rats running across the floor in the kitchen beside her. She flicked the switch, but nothing happened. “This.. has to be the right place.. she said she’d be here—“

And while Sooyoung ventured further into the home, the girls outside attempted to break inside. Hyunjin threw her body against the door that didn’t seem to budge. While the others grabbed items trying to bust the windows open. But nothing seemed to be working.

“I fucking told you. This is a haunted house! I’ve watched enough movies to know one when I see it!” Doyeon complained.

“Will you shut the hell up and help me with this door?” Hyunjin asked, her annoyance presenting itself to the others. Even with both of their strengths together, the door wouldn’t move.

Sooyoung ended up in a room, bending down in front of what looked like a box with photobooks in it. She reached inside, grabbing an image and examining it. A polaroid that seemed as if it hadn’t been touched in years. 

The girl in the image rocking her signature bangs. 

“ _Found what you were looking for_?” She heard a voice whisper, and she instantly stood up. Sooyoung wasn’t one to get scared, but she shined the light from her phone into the dark hallway. 

“Who’s there?” She called out again, walking slowly towards the hall. Flashing the light down each end. But there was nothing except the haunting paintings on the walls. She moved to go back inside, hearing something fall to the ground. Sooyoung looked, seeing a marble roll directly towards her feet from the room across. She picked it up, examining it closely when suddenly she heard a loud sound.

And something that she couldn’t see quite yet sent her flying out of the window. Hitting the ground hard as the others came to help her. “Sooyoung!” Yeji shouted, jumping off the porch and running to her. When they all circled around the woman on the ground, before their eyes the home in front of them turned into a polished reinvention of what it was presented as. 

And suddenly a woman was standing on the porch. Standing tall as she looked over at the girls circling her longtime friend. They were amazed by what they just saw. The grass around them growing fresh, or maybe it’d always been that way. 

“Nice to see you again Ha Sooyoung.” The girl smirked, walking into the home without another word. They helped Sooyoung up and mutually agreed on entering the home together.

“That’s why we need her.” Sooyoung stated, and they all moved inside.

* * *

The girls back at the castle sat in the kitchen. Conversing over something Jiwoo had been trying to forget. “So are you going to explain whatever that was last night?” Haseul questioned.

“No? There’s nothing to explain. Nothing happened.” 

“Other than the fact I basically watched you get seduced by a demon inches away from me? I think there’s a lot to explain.” Haseul fought.

Jiwoo rolled her eyes. “She’s a demon. That’s all it is. Demons are like that. Manipulative… selfish—“

“Seems like there is a lot to explain here.” 

“Look, it’s more of an unspoken thing. Well, it was.. not anymore. I’m moving on. So I’d appreciate it, if you’d stop bringing her up.” 

“Okay geez. I was genuinely just curious.. she seemed desperate.” 

“Well she’s going through a rough time.. she’ll overcome it, without needing sex from me.” 

“You guys had sex?!” Haseul nearly choked.

“No! No! I’m a virgin! But she’s been really keen on doing it.. with me. But I haven’t let her. I swear!” She panicked, and Haseul laughed at the way she instantly became flustered. Their convo being interrupted when someone walked inside. Jiwoo knew who it was instantly.

Jinsoul went to the sink, getting some water as the two girls quietly watched her. When she turned around, she felt awkward catching them blatantly staring at them. “What’s your part in all of this?” Haseul suddenly asked.

“She’s the Queen’s lover!” Jiwoo smiled, and Jinsoul nearly choked on her water.

“No I’m—“

“What a privilege it is to be that hm? What’s your powers?”

Jinsoul seemed confused, looking at the cute doe eyed girl that sat beside Haseul. “Powers? I don’t have any..” 

“Oh you’re a mortal.” 

“Pardon?” 

“A human. An average person. Basically you have nothing interesting or different going for you. But at least you’re stunning.” She bluntly said. 

“I… don’t know what to say to that.” 

“Don’t mind her.” Jiwoo stood up, smiling gently. “I’m Jiwoo, this is Haseul. We’re witches..” 

“Yeah.. a close friend of mine told me.” 

“Hyejoo? Ah.. that kid.” Haseul chuckled. 

“How do you know her?” Jinsoul questioned quickly. “Where are her parents?” 

“Dead.” Haseul stated. “And we know her because the Queen requested for us to take care of Hyejoo. The Queen is no mother… so she wanted the best for Hyejoo.” 

“Are you a mother?” 

“I’ve been around long enough to be qualified as one. Same for Jiwoo. Except she’s a little—“ She made a motion with her finger. “Child-like herself up there. But she’s good with kids. We raised Hyejoo together.. but mainly me.” She explained gently.

“How did her parents die?” Jinsoul questioned again, and Haseul looked away.

“Maybe you should ask the Queen about these things. I’m in no position to spill such information.”

“We’re not exactly on speaking terms currently…” She awkwardly said.

“Why? Because she didn’t tell you she rules hell?”

“Well yeah—“

“You reallyyy expected her to reveal something that big to you? Like really? She’d probably look like a crazy person honestly.” 

“I expected her to not lie to me about it.” 

Haseul laughed as she looked at Jiwoo, who just smiled awkwardly at the situation. “She’s a demon. What did you honestly expect?” 

“So because she’s a demon I’m supposed to just disregard the fact she’s been lying to me about herself after….” 

“Trust me. You were better off not knowing. This isn’t some fantasy world Jinsoul. This is real shit. And we’re all in real danger. You need to put your feelings aside for a second and take that into account.” Haseul argued. “She lied to protect you.” 

“She could’ve just protected me. She didn’t need to lie about this all. All of this… doesn’t even seem real. I feel like I’m in some sort of dream.” 

“It is real. Very real. And I understand where you’re coming from.” Jiwoo spoke up. “But Sooyoung is one of the sweetest demons I’ve ever met… she didn’t intend to hurt you. But you’re allowed to feel the way that you do.” 

Jinsoul nodded, feeling Haseul’s eyes on her. “I’ll be in my room.” She said, quickly excusing herself from the kitchen.

“Be nice.” Jiwoo gently scolded the woman beside her.

* * *

They watched as the woman held a cat in her arms. Gently petting it as her eyes scanned over each of the women in the room with her. “I knew this day would come but I wasn’t expecting it so soon…” She softly said, kissing the top of the cat’s head.

“Neither was I.. but it’s happening. And we need everyone to be a part of this if we want to take him down.”

“I’m in.” Lisa simply said. 

“What? That easy?” Chaeyoung questioned, looking at her and then back to Sooyoung.

She gently put the cat down and he ran off somewhere in the house. “I’m a woman of my word. I told you I’d return the favor for you when you needed it. And you need me. So here I am. It’s been a while since I’ve been in hell anyways.” She crossed her arms, wearing all black from head to toe. Two tiny inverted crosses tattooed beneath her eyes and just above her cheeks. 

“Okay. Well, we need to go back now. The others are waiting for us to return and we said we’d be back before it got dark.” Sooyoung told her, standing up from the chair she sat in. 

“Okay. Luca!” She called out, the cat came running back to her, jumping into her arms. “I’ll pack a few things and I’ll be ready.”

* * *

When they returned to the castle, everyone had just finished eating. Jungeun sat on the stairs with her head down, Heejin watching from afar. 

“She visited the sex demons last night..” She whispered to the older woman beside her. “I saw the lashes on her back…” 

Vivi shook her head. “Jungeun’s always had an odd way of coping with things. There’s nothing wrong with sex demons anyway.” She said, the two talking quietly amongst each other. Although it wasn’t anything wrong with it, it wasn’t really something Heejin was fond of.

“She kissed me.” Heejin whispered, and Vivi’s eyes widened in complete shock.

“She what?!” 

“Shhh…” Heejin shushed her quickly. “Last night.. she was drunk but— she asked me to sleep with her too.” 

“My oh my… this castle is falling apart.” Vivi sighed.

“Is this everyone?” Haseul questioned.

“Yeah.. for the most part. The important ones anyway. We still have an army of demons willing to fight for us.” Sooyoung assured. “Oh and this is Lisa.. Goddess of Perception.” 

“Nice to meet you all.” She said with a smirk, and Jinsoul felt her stomach turn at how cocky she was. Especially with how close she was standing next to Sooyoung. There was no denying this girl was extremely attractive, and definitely someone Sooyoung would take interest in. 

“That’s the weird sisters, Chaeryoung and Chaeyeon.” She introduced the last of the girls. “And this is Chaeyoung, and Seolhyun.” 

“I’m ready to kick ass.” Seolhyun said firmly. 

The Queen slowly turned to Jungeun who sat on the stairs behind her, the sweater she wore slightly revealing her shoulders. A lash so bright that it had to have been fresh. And without even having to think about it, Sooyoung already knew what she'd done. 

“Me too.” Sooyoung responded to Seolhyun, slowly turning back and looking around at everyone there willing to fight by her side. 

“We _will_ win.” 

And she would make sure of it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting closer and closer to the fight. And look, no deaths this chapter :D. I hope you enjoyed as always and please feel free to leave comments with your thoughts and such. I appreciate them all and love hearing what you all have to say ❤️.
> 
> Please stay safe and remain healthy ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that Ive started and now have to eventually finish.


End file.
